Book 4 Twilight Continued
by brengal
Summary: A not so peaceful book, a little different than the first three, still very romantic and still fantastic so that anything goes.
1. Chapter 1

1

BOOK FOUR

TWILIGHT CONTINUED

1

SYNOPSIS

Two years had passed; we still lived in Spain while our family life remained the same.

Thomàs' obstetrical practice with his two partners was thriving but because there were three physicians instead of one it was possible for Thomàs to have plenty of free time with his family; his family comprised of me, our four children and Jenny Cullen; his children's names were Thomàs Alexander, Isabella Marie, Michael Henry and Elizabeth Mason, the last two were twins and all four were surnamed De Volturi Del Conti but Jenny Cullen was the adopted daughter of Edward Cullen and myself.

Thomàs and Edward were my husbands' and actually I had two more husbands besides, Aro Senior and Aro junior; Aro senior lived in a castle in Volterra, Italy but came to see me often, he was very old but had insisted on marrying me, I found I loved him very much. Even though he was very old with papery white skin, he had long straight black hair and was very tall and very strong; he was a full blooded vampire but was human when his vampire wife conceived his first son Thomàs, who was then a part vampire, part human. Aro was changed to a vampire by his wife who had insisted on the marriage but he continued his existence without her and eventually became the most powerful vampire in the world; it was many years later that he met me after having many women but wanting none to keep.

From the moment he saw me as a human girl of eighteen, he wanted me and even though I had recently married Edward Cullen, he was determined to have me; I went to him very easily because he mesmerized me and we made love, it turned out that Edward wanted this, he and his family were proud to have such a great man claim me. During the course of our relationship, he wanted to give me some children and he did with the help of another woman named Sarah who died after the birth of twins. I became their mother and named them, the boy was named Aro Edward Carlos and the girl was named Carlotta Renesme Rose; as they were part vampire and part human, they grew much faster and matured much faster than full human children and soon passed Jenny our human child.

Aro senior encouraged Aro junior to participate with our love making because the plan was that he would eventually become my husband; I found out that vampires had certain rules or laws and one was a birthright. The father's wife, if she was not the one who bore the child, could be claimed by the son to be his wife or lover; Thomàs has already claimed me and married me and so Aro junior did the same thing, Aro junior was at present attached to the Italian navy because he had treated me badly and I was now seven months pregnant with his child.

Edward was my main love because he changed me into a vampire at my request and so his venom ran through my veins, his age was very deceiving because even though he looked seventeen, he was actually much older, he was originally from the turn of the twentieth century but wore his hair in a modern style, short but tousled on top; he was the vampire who had introduced me to my present existence.

Edward was pursuing his dream of becoming a surgeon and by now he'd finished with medical school and was doing a residency in the USA in New Hampshire, he had given me a cell phone so Jenny and I could talk to him every night and he came to see us during semester breaks. He had no choice but to take some lovers who requested him and Tanya from Denali was one of them; she finally got her way with him but he wasn't eager for her affection, he much preferred me.

Thomàs was an obstetrician, he was a younger version of his father with the same long dark hair, but still much older than me, and he had assisted me with all my pregnancies and deliveries; he was one of the most gentle, kind men any girl could want but very strict with me especially with regard to my pregnancies, he watched me like a hawk and there was nothing about me he didn't know including every part of my body and every way to stimulate me.

I loved him with the same devotion he had for me, he was a wonderful father and his children loved and respected him; he wouldn't even look at another woman now he had me although he had been by no means celibate before meeting me.

I also belonged to a second family and spent part of my time with them because we all lived very close, my second family comprised of Enrique Salazar, one of my lovers and who had provided me with two children, one boy, named after his father, Enrique Jose and a girl named Rosalinda.

Enrique chose not to marry me because he wasn't ready to settle down with just one woman, he had other women who chose him as their lover and who paid to honor him but he had chosen me and insisted on paying to honor me; he also chose my mother Renee to be his lover and she divorced Phil who had cheated on her. Carlotta, Aro senior's twin daughter had matured sufficiently and she was taken by Enrique as a virgin to be his lover; now however, she had other lover's including Edward and Thomàs' two partners, this was with Enrique's blessing.

Enrique took his women very seriously, he was overly protective to us and worried if we weren't where we should be, when we should be, he didn't have as much problem with Renee and Carlotta as he did me so he placed a chain around my waist and the other end was attached to a wrist bracelet which was held by whoever he designated, my husbands', lovers, my companion Emma or Jed my riding instructor.

Enrique had accidentally impregnated Renee who was human but with the assistance of Carlisle and Thomàs, she survived and had a healthy half vampire child, this child was named after Enrique's mother and her name was Ana Maria; Renee could no longer have more children because she had needed a hysterectomy after giving birth, all of us including Renee were relieved.

Enrique lived within walking distance to Thomàs' home, as did Edward's family; we were part of a vampire community in this area. Edward's family consisted of his parents, Carlisle, an eminent physician and his wife Esme, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen and Emmett and Rosalie Hale.

One of the vampire laws had been for women and men to be prepared to honor other men or women at their request, I had been considered desirable by several men and forced to go to them with my husbands' permission, and because of this I had acquired several lovers, some of whom lived close by.

One lover was Mr. Moreno, a vampire who lived next door to Enrique, he lived alone but Enrique trusted him implicitly, they had been friends for many years, Enrique had sent me to him originally but I enjoyed his company as well as his sex.

Two lovers who lived close by were Siegfried and Antonio who were Thomàs' obstetric partners and shared call with him, Thomàs had sent me to them, he wanted his partners to share what he had; I cared for both of them very much even though Antonio was a huge giant of a man and sexually intimidating at first, Siegfried was a lot like Thomàs, gentle and kind.

Another lover I had was Wolfgang O'Rourke, he was my original lover who forced me to have sex with him initially because I needed to get used to the vampire law; if he hadn't persuaded me, the board would have made an example of me and taken away Aro senior's existence; Wolfgang was Aro's lawyer as well as friend and as a result he became my lover as well as my friend, his wife also was now my friend and because of her, they had moved into a home close by us so we saw them a lot.

Marcus was Aro senior's brother who lived at the castle in Volterra, he had begged Aro to allow me to become his lover and eventually Aro gave in; I considered Marcus to be like my grandfather before we started having sex but I still called him grandfather and he and I had many conversations about things I couldn't discuss with my husbands'. I loved him very much and he liked my nectar, the nectar discouraged him from drinking the blood of humans and until we moved from Italy, he would drink from me daily when we made love; when Aro senior came to see me, he would always return with plenty of nectar for Marcus who never left the castle despite my constant encouragement. I was unable to visit him often because Thomàs wouldn't allow me to travel after I was three months pregnant so he had to rely on the nectar I pumped from my breasts.

My nectar was popular with all my husbands' and lovers even though most of them were 'vegetarians'; because they all liked to drink from me as well as my children, I had a constant supply, the more that was removed, the more was replenished. As a result, I was sometimes overflowing and my breasts would enlarge to accommodate the nectar even to the point I would feel tight and sore. All of us continued to live as nudists for the most part and so my breasts were readily available if my men or my children wanted to drink.

In Denali, Alaska, Mr. Randy Johnson lived with his wife, a lover I rarely saw and then the board members or husbands of the female board member's came occasionally to enjoy me because they all resided in Volterra. There had been a split in the board because some of them were upset from an incident that occurred two years prior and new board members had been chosen to replace them.

Emma my human companion, had become involved with my father, Charlie and became pregnant, we had hoped Charlie would retire and live close by us but so far he remained the police chief in Forks, Washington State, USA, he wasn't aware of the child Emma had given birth to and because of her involvement with vampires, she wasn't allowed to tell him or encourage him to come to her; she accepted this because she was very loyal but hoped that one day, she and Charlie could live together near us with their child, who was named after his father.

All of the vampires I was surrounded by were very strong and very intelligent, this included my children who were part vampire, all the vampires were wealthy and none of us worried about money; some of the vampires had special talents. Aro senior could read minds if he touched even briefly the person whose mind he wished to read, he had many other talents such as being able to travel from one place to another without the use of transportation. Edward could also read minds, he didn't have to touch the person but he had to be in close enough proximity; his sister Alice could see into the future when she was concentrating on a certain person, her mind could form pictures of what someone else planned to do, her lover, Jasper was able to calm or heighten a situation.

I also had abilities, one of which was to see visions or nightmares, for the past two years I had been plagued by the same vision which I could never understand but which I knew had something to do with Aro junior, I had so far been able to avoid telling anyone about my vision even though it caused me to toss and turn in bed and sometimes I would perspire greatly; no one was able to get into my mind to read what was there and so my thoughts were my own. Alice however, had been asked to watch out for me by Edward unbeknownst to me, she had pictures in her mind which she related to Edward but none were clear and would change if some ones mind changed.

The vampire law which required men and women to go to those who requested to honor them had now been changed and it was not a forced requirement anymore, it gave people the choice whether they wanted to or not, Enrique, Edward and I chose to keep the lovers we had but didn't feel the need to accept anymore; our existence had therefore settled down to one of contentment and seemed complete.

Young Aro was making a name for himself in the navy, rising in rank and gaining respect as an officer by his superiors; he had even done some heroic acts to enhance himself but as a part vampire man he was able to arrange his heroism to complement himself and so his fellow vampires, particularly his father could see through the tricks he played on the humans.

Aro senior was not pleased with his son's conniving and there was a great deal of animosity between father and son; young Aro however, continued to play his tricks regardless of his father's disapproval.

What no one realized at the time was that young Aro had taken to drinking human blood, all his victims were young women who he had seduced and who he either killed or changed; the women he changed became full vampire newborns who also craved human blood, they in turn attacked men who they seduced and killed but as each vampire woman matured from their newborn state, they were able to change their men into full vampires.

In two years Aro had a large band of vampires of whom he was the leader, they lived in an abandoned farmhouse in Italy and fixed it up to suit their needs; Aro had settled his vampires there but continued in the navy to allay suspicion of his extracurricular activities. Some of the seamen on board his ship were also vampires of his own making and at every port the ship berthed, people disappeared; the bodies at first were hidden but then some vampires became careless and the discovered bodies caused suspicion of a serial killer who exsangrinated his victims, the crew of the ship were not immediately suspected by the authorities.

Aro senior had washed his hands of his son's mischief but even so, as international news began to spread, he became suspicious that the deaths were somehow connected to vampires but he didn't connect them to his son.

In the mean time a linkup occurred between the dethroned board members and the new vampires, the ex board members now had their leader; how fitting it should be Aro seniors own son.


	2. Chapter 2

2

ANGEL

Most of young Aro's leaves were taken at the farmhouse in Italy but he did come to see me occasionally in Spain, one day he came to see me and immediately desired me to spend time with him in his room at Thomàs' home, I had no idea he drank human blood, he had, prior to coming, sustained himself with a human who lived in the village close by, his teeth were still coated with remnants of his bloody feast; when he kissed me he put his tongue in my mouth and I being a good lover put mine in his, during our lovemaking I began to feel ill but didn't realize why this was so.

"Aro I don't feel well, I need to stop," I told him.

"I don't see you much, you're my wife and I expect you to comply with my wishes; I want you now," his tone was demanding.

We continued our lovemaking but suddenly I felt faint.

"Aro I feel funny…," blackness engulfed me.

When I came around Thomàs was with me.

"I don't understand why I feel so sick Thomàs, I was fine until Aro and I made love."

Thomàs had a puzzled look on his face.

"Carlisle will be here soon, this has nothing to do with your pregnancy so I'm not sure what's going on," he said.

When Carlisle arrived he knew exactly what my problem was.

"It's the blood sickness but how?" he was puzzled too.

Both men looked at each other and Carlisle scratched his head; just then Jasper called to talk to Thomàs.

"Turn on the news," he told Thomàs.

The news spoke of a body being found close by in the village, the body had similarities to the other serial murders which had finally been connected by the authorities and they were looking for a worldwide killer.

Thomàs looked at Carlisle as he spoke to Jasper.

"I think I know who the killer of the villager is," he said somberly.

Thomàs looked for Aro but Aro was nowhere to be found, he called Aro senior.

"Papa did you know Aro's drinking human blood?"

He proceeded to explain about the dead villager and my reaction while Aro and I made love; Aro was furious and immediately called his son, of course Aro denied what had become obvious.

"You'll stay away from Isabella, I don't want you to touch her, if she loses the baby because of the blood sickness, you'll have no one to blame other than yourself."

"Isabella is my wife, you can't keep her away from me," young Aro retorted stubbornly.

"If you don't leave her alone, I'll kill you myself, I've had enough of your irresponsibility and if you insist on killing humans at least try to be inconspicuous."

Thomàs and his Papa spoke later.

"Thomàs you and Enrique keep a close watch on Isabella, I don't trust Aro and he might try to steal her away."

Now Enrique was furious.

"You should have let me kill him before, I'll definitely have her chained to me now," he said.

Young Aro had returned to Italy but he planned to find a way to bring me to him, he was determined to have me but the difficulty was in abducting me under such close supervision; he arranged for one of his vampires to come to Spain, if he could have this man befriend Thomàs, Enrique or one of my other lovers, he could find his way to my bed and eventually gain the opportunity to steal me away from my family.

The man whose name was Angel became friends with Mr. Moreno and if nothing else was able to watch my activities closely as well as the activities of Thomàs and my lovers; none of us suspected who Angel actually was and we welcomed him into our circle.

Our existence continued as usual except that I was at first confined to bed because of my illness, this put a cog in young Aro's wheel but he decided that it would give us all an opportunity to build more trust in Angel, this is exactly what happened.

At the same time young Aro sent some of his other vampires to the castle to gain the trust of his father and Marcus, the vampires he sent had special talents which Aro senior was interested in and was pleased to welcome them into his midst.

Three of us women were breast feeding, Renee, Emma and myself and it was common for us to sit outside breastfeeding our babies and chat; usually Carlotta would join us if she didn't have any appointments or if Enrique hadn't detained her for a pleasure interlude in between working, we sometimes saw a strange man sitting on Mr. Moreno's front porch watching us but he was far enough away that we couldn't get a close look at him.

Thomàs and Enrique had already met him but we hadn't and wondered who he was.

"He probably enjoys looking at naked women," Renee said, "What man doesn't."

"He's never undressed even though Mr. Moreno is always as naked as we are," Carlotta observed.

"Thomàs and Enrique mustn't mind him being close to us or they would take more precautions," I told them.

"I swear he keeps looking at you Bella," Emma said.

"I wonder where he came from and if he plans to stay," I said.

"Well now that you're well enough, you'll go to Mr. Moreno's today and so you'll get to meet him," Renee said.

Enrique took me over to Moreno's at our usual time and I was finally able to meet the mystery man.

Good day Moreno, I've brought Isabella to you, I'd hoped to chat with your guest while you go about your business," Enrique said.

"Hello Enrique, Angel is my honored guest and he'll be pleased to chat with you."

"I see a most beautiful vision before me; would you introduce me to her, Moreno?" Angel said as he looked at me.

"This is Isabella; I agree she's a beauty, I'm fortunate to have such a neighbor as Enrique because he shares her with me every day, I didn't think any woman could make me happy but this one does," Moreno told Angel.

This beautiful child is the mother of two of my children, now I must wait because the child she carries now belongs to one of her husbands' and later she will again bear me another; she needs to be watched closely and so I have her chained to me or whoever else needs her," Enrique was proud.

Before I could speak Moreno took the chain and ushered me away.

"Come little one we only have so much time and I cherish every moment with you."

The sex was great and I know we were loud, I was a little embarrassed considering there was someone who I didn't know listening to us; when we were done we went back to the porch where Enrique was still chatting to Angel.

"Well young lady, it sounded like you and Moreno enjoyed yourself," Enrique acknowledged we had been heard.

"I always enjoy Mr. Moreno, Enrique," I said.

"So when will you allow me to honor you young lady?" Angel asked.

"I have certain lovers I continue to go to but now that the law has changed, I'm not required to take any more," I told him, "I must admit that I'm flattered you asked but I'm quite content to leave things as they are."

"I understand perfectly Isabella but will you mind if I become persistent?" Angel asked.

I knew that if he was persistent with me I'd probably give in because of my being in heat but I was determined to try to discourage him.

"If you wish to honor me you must first get permission from my husbands', mainly Aro and Thomàs because two of my husbands' are out of the country, but I'd prefer you didn't pursue it," I said.

"But my dear young lady, you are very beautiful and I can be very persistent if I want something badly enough, at least let me honor you one time while I'm here."

I looked at Enrique and he smiled.

"Don't look at me Isabella, if he wants you I see no reason why he can't have you but I'm your lover, not your husband and they must decide," he said.

"Why don't any of you care how many lovers I have?" I asked.

"The more lovers you have, the more we realize we made a good choice by taking you ourselves," Enrique said to me, "The girl's in heat she'll soon succumb to your persistence," Enrique now addressed Angel.

"I'll talk to Thomàs as I said before, I would prefer you didn't pursue my body and just accepted my friendship."

"Isabella I must have you, please talk to your husbands' and have them contact me," he was becoming more forceful and the other two men laughed.

I spoke to Thomàs when I saw him later.

"Thomàs, Angel wants permission to honor me but even though I declined he's very persistent."

Thomàs laughed, "I can understand why he desires you and I see no reason from my perspective why he shouldn't have you, it's basically up to you whether you submit to his pleadings or not."

"Thomàs please protect me from him, I don't want another lover," I pleaded.

He laughed again, "If you don't want him, then tell him."

"You know I won't be able to stop him, I don't have the power," I said.

"Then you must enjoy him, I'll let him know he has my permission."

"He seems to be a friend of Moreno's," Enrique said, "I've met most of Moreno's friends but never him; I wonder why?"

"If you don't trust him Enrique, I won't let her go to him," Thomàs said.

"I don't have any reason not to trust him and I definitely trust Moreno, we've been friends for many years, I'd trust him with my life if I were human; I'll just keep a close eye on Angel and see if I can find out what Moreno says about him," Enrique decided.

"I'm sure Moreno would never put our little girl in any danger," Thomàs said, "Isabella why don't you ask Moreno about Angel when you're alone with him?"

"I'm probably overreacting," Enrique said, "I can't put my finger on anything specific, it's just a feeling I have."

"I don't think he'll hurt Isabella if he persuades her but we can keep our eyes and ears open for anything we should worry about," Thomàs concluded.

When Jenny and I spoke to Edward that night, I mentioned Angel and the concerns Enrique had.

"Thomàs seems to think him trustworthy and gave him permission to honor me if I agreed," I told him.

"Thomàs is a good judge of character and I don't think he would allow it if he had the slightest doubt," he said.

"What about Enrique?"

"You know how he overreacts; I think you'll be safe."

Even so, without telling me, Edward contacted Alice to see if she had encountered anything in her visions to suspect Angel, Alice hadn't but told him she was still watching me closely.

"There seems to be a lot of mind changing and nothing comes clearly to me," she said.

The next day I went to Mr. Moreno, Enrique still insisted on accompanying me; I went into Mr. Moreno's room while Enrique chatted with Angel trying to find a reason for his concerning feelings, Mr. Moreno was very passionate as usual and as usual I enjoyed our lovemaking.

"Angel is a good friend of mine and he longs to honor you, won't you allow it just once? He'll be leaving soon to return to Italy, pleasure him for me Isabella," he pleaded.

"Have you known him for a long time?" I asked.

"How long I've known him isn't important, you just need to know he's my friend and I'd like you to show him how much you please me," he told me.

I was used to my questions not being answered by men and didn't consider it out of the ordinary that he was evasive.

"I'll think about it my love but I'm not eager for anymore lovers even for one time, I don't want to enjoy him and then long for more pleasure as I do with you," I told him.

Enrique questioned me on the way home.

"Did Moreno give you any information about Angel?"

"He evaded my question as all of you do so no," I said.

"I suppose I'll have to believe my friend of many years that he does have a friend named Angel, I trust my friend's judgment so I'll put my suspicions aside," he said.

No more was said about Angel and Angel didn't insist that I allow him to honor me, he became every ones friend and did nothing to cause suspicion; Enrique did continue to accompany me to Mr. Moreno's however, which meant he still intended to watch me closely with regard to Angel.

I was allowed to walk with Emma to my other lovers homes, she would wheel her baby in a stroller and I would walk beside her, if I was going to see Wolfgang I'd bring my baby along too because Priscilla enjoyed babysitting her while her husband enjoyed me. Enrique was always concerned when I took the baby because my pregnancy was far enough along and he worried that I'd overdo it.

Thomàs would laugh at him for being so overprotective.

"Enrique, Isabella's a vampire, she's strong enough to carry a little seven month old child without hurting herself," he told him.

"I still worry about her, she looks so young and delicate," Enrique said.

"She's stronger than a horse Enrique and she almost beat me when I gave her self defense lessons, every once in a while I test her and she remembers well; she'd never handle so many lovers if she wasn't strong, human women can't handle more than one at a time and you're lucky if they'll allow you to take them more than once a night."

"Yes I realize that, I have that problem with Renee but fortunately after I make her happy, I have my other two women; I'm very fortunate to have the better of two worlds," Enrique said.

"Well at least you have more concern for Isabella than her baby's father," Thomàs told him.

They all felt strongly that young Aro wasn't ready to be a father and take care of a wife and child, it was more about power and how he could achieve it, I was within his jurisdiction to order me around and I must comply with his demands; he insisted upon having power over me and any children of his that I bore.

Enrique's women and Emma, which of course included me, would often walk to the lake with our children, sometimes Enrique or Thomàs would come but often we didn't have a man with us; Angel noticed this and suggested to Enrique that he be allowed to watch over us, Enrique agreed but it seemed to me he was reluctant, he made sure Tabitha, Annie and Edith came too, all three of them were strong women vampires and capable of protecting us all.

Angel appeared somewhat perturbed that the three female vampires came along but on the surface he accepted it; he started pulling me aside from the group even though I was attached to Emma by the chain, he would pull me as far as the chain stretched.

"I just want to talk," he said.

He was always dressed and as usual, Renee, Carlotta and I were always naked, even Emma was now hanging out her breasts from her blouse for the ease of breast feeding; Angel started touching me, he must have realized I would give into him much easier if he stimulated me, at first I pushed his hand away as it trailed my body, then he kissed me, I was angry.

"Please don't, I've told you I don't want any more lovers," I said.

"You know you can't resist me Isabella, I intend to continue my advances, we're in such close proximity and your naked body sings to me; come Angel, come."

I laughed then, "I suppose it's difficult to resist a naked woman but I'm so used to being naked, I didn't think of it as being a temptation."

"Naked or fully clothed, you would still be a temptation to me," he said seductively.

He kissed me again, my lips, my neck, he nibbled my ear and them moved down my body until his mouth found my breast; he teased my nipple between his teeth, licking it with his tongue and then he suckled my breast, I knew I couldn't resist his advances and prepared to surrender.

"Isabella, I thought you planned to refuse Il Signore."

I looked up guiltily at Thomàs smiling down at me, I rolled my eyes but Angel continued his advances much to my disgruntlement and my passion grew; Thomàs laughed and left us to continue which we did, when Angel came inside of me, I knew I'd lost and wouldn't resist him anymore.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Didn't you like it?"

"Yes but…," I started to say.

"That's why I did it," he concluded and shrugged.

"But I didn't want to want you Angel," I told him.

"Is wanting me a bad thing? Do I make you sad?"

"No of course not but…," I tried to explain.

"Just relax and let me have my way, I'll only give you pleasure, you are mine now Isabella."

I resigned myself to his lovemaking from that moment but later I spoke to Thomàs.

"Thomàs I can't allow myself to continue in this way, how can I stop being in heat?"

"It appears to be permanent with you although the rings play a big part, why are you trying to fight the inevitable, enjoy each man as he comes to you; what's so bad about receiving pleasure?"

I shrugged, "If you don't think it's bad, then I guess it isn't bad."

"You're such a silly girl, enjoy what you've been endowed with, now come and enjoy me too."

I still couldn't believe how my men didn't mind sharing me, they even seemed to enjoy that I was so popular and insisted I feel at ease; Angel took advantage of me any time he could, I no longer prevented it but allowed myself to feel pleasure, things continued this way day after day until one day things changed drastically.

Enrique took me as usual to Mr. Moreno's.

"Angel had to leave suddenly and now I'm alone again, I'll miss him being around, he was a good companion," Mr. Moreno told Enrique.

"I may as well leave you two alone then since I have no one to chat with, I do have some work to catch up on; I'll send Emma to get you my love."

He left us alone and Mr. Moreno turned his attention to me and I to him, we kissed and I backed into his bedroom as he followed me, he hadn't fastened my chain to his wrist and as I came into the bedroom the door suddenly slammed shut with me inside the bedroom and Mr. Moreno outside, I tried the door but it was locked and wondered what he was doing; I heard a skirmish on the other side of the door and then suddenly silence with just the sound of something breaking.

"Mr. Moreno," I called, "What are you doing?"

I smiled thinking he was playing some kind of game but there was no answer, I lay on the bed knowing he would come soon but all I heard was the rattling of what sounded like trash bags and still something being broken; I got up and pounded on the door but still nothing.

"Mr. Moreno, this isn't funny, why are you taking so long to come to me, if you don't want me, I'll go home."

I waited but still I only heard the same muffled sounds, I shook the door.

"Please let me out, what's wrong?"

I knew by this time that something was horribly wrong and was afraid.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour but probably wasn't, the door opened and Angel was standing there.

"Why are you here, Angel, I thought you had left?"

"It's true I'm leaving but not without you my love," he said calmly.

"Where's Mr. Moreno?" I asked.

"He's coming with us too," he said.

I noticed some trash bags piled up in the living room.

"Help me put these in Moreno's car," he told me.

"Why! Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a short drive for now," was all he would say.

I helped him with the bags and we drove to a location in the forest some distance away, I, at his bidding, helped take the plastic bags from the car, place them in a pile and he set fire to them, he then pulled me into the car and drove to the airport; on our way he handed me some clothes and told me to dress.

"Does Enrique know where we're going?" I wondered.

"He soon will," he said.

"Where's Mr. Moreno?" I asked again.

"He's in the trash bags I set fire to," he said.

"He's dead?"

"I suppose you could say that," he told me.

"You killed him?"

He nodded.

"Why? I thought he was your friend," I asked.

"He became my friend because it was convenient, I needed his friendship to get to you, it was the only way; now I have you, I don't need him anymore," he said.

"But he was my friend too and Enrique's friend for many years."

"That isn't my problem, you are at the moment, and you're going with me," he said.

The car was speeding very fast and he had chained me to his wrist, there was no way for me to escape, we soon reached the airport and left Mr. Moreno's car in the parking lot, we drove off in Angel's own car. I found out later that this was a ploy to make my family believe that Mr. Moreno was the one who abducted me and that he had driven to the airport with me but taken a flight somewhere which was far away from where I was actually going.

"Enrique must know by now that I'm missing, he and Thomàs will come looking for me," I told him.

"Silence!" was all he exclaimed.

We traveled for several days and he would rest at night, during his rest time he would have sex with me, I tried to resist but my body wouldn't allow it; I mourned Mr. Moreno and wept often as I remembered how complete he made me feel, I tried to get Angel to answer my questions but he ignored me except to make love to me, he was very gentle with me as he always had been and knew he could control me.

At some point in our journey he switched cars, there was another car waiting for him with another driver who resembled Angel and there was a woman with the driver who had some similarities to me; I realized that this was another foil to make the people who were searching for me follow the wrong car once they had determined that Moreno hadn't flown off with me, how long would it be before I was ever found?

I had managed to grab my phone but had turned it off and was able to carry it with me, I had placed it in the pocket of my skirt and made sure I took off the skirt myself whenever Angel wanted to make love to me; this phone was the only link I had with those I loved and I had to bide my time before I could use it, if I'd left it on, someone would have tried to call me and Angel would have realized I had my phone.

I was given no idea of where we were going and I tried to escape on one occasion because Angel had removed my chain from his wrist, Angel realized before I had run very far, he soon caught me but didn't beat me or physically abuse me as I expected; instead he brought me back to where the car was and proceeded to make love to me.

"I'll never hurt you Isabella, I love you," he told me, "However, I'm bringing you back for someone else and I must relinquish you to him; my pleasure with you will soon end but my loyalty to him is such that I will comply with his commands as will you."

"Why won't you take me home, I promise to continue to allow you to honor me if you do," I told him.

"It's very tempting Isabella but we have a cause and until we've won, I must fight; you cannot come between me and our cause."

"Don't you love me enough to care what happens to me?" I questioned.

"Yes I love you enough to care what happens to you, you will continue to be loved if not by me and I accept that," he told me.

"I want you Angel, not someone I don't know," I pleaded.

"All your questions will be answered soon my love and you will understand why I needed to bring you here."


	3. Chapter 3

3

THE FARMHOUSE

A few days later we arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse, at first I thought this was just one of our stops as Angel ushered me inside; I gasped as I saw the inside, it was vastly different from the outside, it was a very large sprawling house with several buildings, the main house where I was taken, was very luxurious inside with refinished hard wood floors, dotted with rugs and beautiful furnishings, the inside of the farmhouse was very stately.

Angel handed me over to a woman whose name, I learned later, was Elsa, she was to be my care giver and it turned out she was a nurse familiar with pregnant women; I was also introduced to another woman who was to be my baby's nurse, her name was Gillian; my room was the master bedroom and I was obviously meant to share it with an unknown man.

I was also shown a huge nursery which was well equipped obviously for more than one child; I was very confused, did this person intend to make me pregnant after this child? Only Thomàs, Enrique and young Aro…, my thoughts stopped there; I knew who had abducted me, it all made sense now.

Aro wanted to have power over me, he wanted no interference from my other husbands' or lovers, he wanted me to continue to have his children only; I gasped at the realization that he intended for me never to see the rest of my family again and I worried about his abuse to me; how would anyone ever find me.

I was told by Gillian that it was planned for me to breast feed my children but I was to have no part in their upbringing and once they were weaned, I would never see them again.

I knew I had to get away but how? The woman who was designated to be my nurse acted more like my bodyguard and my chain was secured to her wrist once Angel left me with her; I no longer saw Angel, there were guards inside and outside the house and my nurse was constantly with me, no one spoke to me after my initial instructions except to give me directions to do this or that.

"Stand up."

"Sit down."

"Come with me."

"Go there."

"Take off your clothes."

"Take a shower."

"Lie down."

Once it was determined that I couldn't break the chain around my waist, another chain was attached to it after the wrist bracelet was removed; this chain was much longer and gave me the freedom to walk around the property as far as the border, the new chain was just as fine as the original but just as strong and the other end was attached to a large ball which was embedded into the wood floor at a central location inside the house.

Elsa was constantly with me, she watched every move I made but now she wasn't attached to me, I was able to secure a hiding place for my phone but from now on I was naked and had to endure the lustful eyes of the guards whenever I walked outside. Elsa was a gruff woman who acted and dressed like a man, she knew she had power over me and every day I had to endure her touching my body in a lustful way, if I didn't allow it she would hit me; she was a much stronger vampire than I and my attempts at self defense didn't work with her.

Eventually she had the guards tie me to my bed and then have them leave so she could use my body, her screams of orgasm would rend the night but my screams for her to leave me alone would fall on deaf ears, finally I could do nothing but allow it, I just wept and cowered in my room in the morning in shame; I knew another long night was ahead, she didn't have to tie me anymore, I submitted to her.

I realized that the language spoken here was Italian and so I was sure I was in Italy but how far away from anyone I knew, I had no idea, and it didn't look like there was any way to find out since no one would talk to me; I had originally tried to yell and scream at Elsa to let me go, I kicked her and pushed, fighting as hard as I could for my freedom but she was much too strong for me and when she'd had enough was when she started abusing me.

She took me every two weeks to hunt although she didn't share my liking for animal blood, I knew then that she was a human blood drinker; I wondered when and where she received her sustenance considering she was constantly with me.

I cried often because I missed my husbands' and particularly my children, Enrique's children still needed my nectar, even though I had a freezer full, I wasn't sure how long it would last; I also missed Renee and Emma, I knew they would be beside themselves with worry, I was allowed by my nurse to pump my nectar and it was placed in a huge freezer, the equipment was already available for my use, it seemed nothing was overlooked.

I dreaded the day Aro would come but come he did and I cringed at the sound of his voice, it did occur to me that maybe Elsa would leave me alone now.

"So Isabella, you came to me; did Angel treat you well?"

"You know he did," I said.

"Are you sad he will no longer honor you?"

I'm sadder that I can't be returned to those who love me and need me and I'm sad that Elsa abuses me," I told him.

"Isabella I love you and need you as do all the children you'll produce, with my help of course; it appears that Elsa needs you too and you _will_ continue to submit to her if I order it."

I was tearful now that I knew he knew how Elsa used me and wouldn't stop her; I refused to plead to him though.

"What about my other children?"

"They'll miss you for a while my love but when they realize you aren't coming back, they'll adjust," he said smiling.

I wanted to run to him and hit him but I knew there was no use, plus Elsa held on to my chain and she would hold me back.

"I'll miss them Aro, don't you care about my feelings."

"Not really, I care only that you will serve me, take care of my needs; you will honor me, you'll submit to my lovemaking and give me all the children I desire, in return you'll be well taken care of," he told me.

"You intend to use me as a sex and baby machine?"

"I suppose so but I prefer to say you're my wife and it's your duty to please me," he spoke confidently.

"Your Papa won't be pleased by what you're doing to me," I said.

"My father will soon cease to exist as will all those who oppose me, you on the other hand are important as well as essential to me providing you comply; I don't want to beat you into submission because you're pregnant and I intend to keep you that way so the sooner you realize you can't escape the better."

"What do you intend to do with your father, Aro?"

"This isn't your concern."

"Your father is also my husband, I love him very much, and he's very much my concern."

"Forget him, forget all who you have known, they will all cease to exist and you will be mine alone," he sneered as he spoke.

I screamed and tried to run to him but the chain held me fast.

"Forget all from your previous existence, now you are mine alone and belong to me and those I designate."

He left me to weep, to scream and be hysterical until finally there was nothing left except emptiness inside me and I had no choice but to comply.

Aro took me to bed with him once he knew I had calmed down, I supposed the woman would go and find her own sustenance now Aro had me and at least for now, I wouldn't have to endure her using me.

"I have a request before we make love," I told Aro, "I get very sick if I taste or smell human blood so I ask that you rinse away any blood from your mouth; you made me sick the last time we made love and Thomàs and Carlisle was concerned that it could harm the child inside me."

"So Thomàs and Carlisle know how I sustain myself?"

"They figured it out between my illness and the death of a local human," I told him.

"I agree I must be more careful, I can't allow anything or anyone to harm you or my children, I must instruct those who intend to ravish you; it's too bad I wasn't more careful because now they suspect me, hopefully they'll stay in Spain until my plan is in place."

"Why did you start drinking human blood?" I asked.

"Why not, my father does?" he retorted.

"But you were encouraged not to," I said.

"Drinking human blood gives me more power, makes me _feel_ more powerful, I can't believe you held me back all these years, I should beat you for every year you deprived me."

"Why don't you just kill me, my existence is worth nothing now," I suggested.

"I told you some of my purpose for keeping you, no other woman will be as useful to me as you are; I don't even enjoy them as much as I enjoy you, you Isabella give me everything I need, you'll be more submissive as time goes on."

Even though I tried hard, I couldn't free myself from the chain; Elsa saw me try and reported me to Aro.

"I'll attach it to your rings if you try to free yourself again," he promised me.

I did try and once again Aro was informed, he wasted no time in attaching it to my rings as he had threatened, if I allowed it to drag it would cause pain from pulling on me so I had to carry it around to ease the pressure and the frenzy it caused me; Aro was obviously into torture and he gave permission to certain vampires, including Elsa to enjoy me; he liked to hear me scream in pain so he encouraged them to give me as much pain as possible without damaging my body.

His object was to make me very submissive and I became submissive to try to avoid all the pain inflicted on me but I wasn't allowed to avoid it; I started to close my mind so I could endure the pain, my husband was pleased to see me suffer but was angry that I didn't scream any more, he drank my nectar constantly and encouraged everyone to do the same.

"If for some reason there are no humans available and you need sustenance, my wife will provide it but while we're here you need to feed from her in order to encourage her breasts to produce more nectar so feed from her as often as possible, she'll pump the excess and it will be stored to keep us when we're away from here."

Everyone learned to follow the chain if they needed me and some would pull hard on it to make me come to them, my breasts became very large and I was constantly leaking, Elsa would be angry with me if I leaked and didn't immediately use the breast pump.

"Woman, when are you going to learn to do as you're told? Precious nectar is being dripped away because you're too lazy to get the pump," she told me.

"I couldn't get there quick enough after the guards had their fill, Elsa."

She provided me with a backpack to carry around with me so I could carry my pump around and pump when necessary.

"Now you have no excuse," she said.

I saw Angel occasionally but he didn't acknowledge me and did nothing to stop the way I was treated.

I had been at the farmhouse over a month and started to experience a new kind of pain especially after some hard sex, I knew it was contractions warning me that my baby would soon be born; I'd hoped to be rescued before going into labor but now realized this wouldn't occur, I resigned myself to never escaping and tried to make the most of my dilemma.

When I did finally go into labor, I was made to endure the labor pains, there was no soft soothing Thomàs to help me, I tried to remember how to relax but Aro was determined to stop me from relaxing, he had sex with me to enhance the contractions and turned my rings to cause frenzy.

I experienced the kind of labor that most women experienced and found myself crying out with each contraction, finally the baby came out and I sobbed with relief but as soon as the baby was born he was whisked away from me and Aro proceeded to impregnate me again after Elsa had checked me to make sure everything was normal; he spent the rest of the day and all night with his lovemaking to ensure I was pregnant with his child before turning me over to any other men, the baby was brought to me every two hours to feed but I wasn't allowed to bond with him, his father did that.

After a few weeks I was made to pump my breasts and the baby was fed from a bottle so I was no longer allowed to see my baby; this made me long for my other children, Aro assumed the tears were for his child but they weren't.

A month after I was impregnated the morning sickness came with a vengeance, Aro made me pleasure him so he could be sure this was his child and of course it was, once he was secure that I was again pregnant with his child he left the farmhouse; he had left for periods of time before but this time he was gone for several months.

Some of Aro's men and women had left with him and only a few were left to guard me, Aro knew there was no possibility of my escape so long as I remained chained and there was no one to aid me, his followers had proved their loyalty in many ways but especially in their treatment of me; he left instructions with the remaining men and Angel was put in charge.

"Take good care of my wife Angel, while we're gone, enjoy her but keep her away from my child, I don't want her contaminating his mind."

Angel took me to bed every night but allowed the others to have me during the day; he was gentle with me as before and seemed to care about me.

"Do you care about me Angel, or was what we had before not real?" I wondered.

"It was real and still is, my feelings for you haven't changed, I abhor the way you're treated but you're Aro's wife and I can't help you, I can only treat you well when I have you as now."

"I'm learning to accept my circumstances and deal with the pain but I wish I knew how my family is faring," I said.

"For now they still live but a few months from now I can't guarantee it," he told me.

"Did they search for me?"

"They're still searching for you, at first they suspected Moreno because I left a false trail but now they know it was I who abducted you after killing Moreno and they know Moreno is dead," he informed me.

"They have no idea where I am?"

"I covered the trail very well, they suspect Aro is involved but they have no proof; when Aro talks to his father he denies any knowledge of your whereabouts and acts like he's upset that you're not with them."

"I know that Aro wants me to produce an army of his children but what's the cause you're planning for?"

"That my love I can't divulge, you're existence is laid out, there are three purposes for you being here, first of course is to produce children for Aro, second to sustain us and third to please us; you already know this but you don't need to know anything else, this is your home, forget your previous family, this is your family now. Change your attitude towards Aro, accept him completely as your only husband, give yourself to him completely; the vampire world will change drastically in a few months but you are safe here away from the fighting, your husband will eventually learn to trust you and he'll inflict less pain, he does love you, allow him to prove it."

For some reason I accepted his advice, I had already decided I'd never see my family again, my husbands', lovers and my beautiful children; I prayed that they would soon forget me and get on with their existences.

"Will you be around to help my adjustment?" I asked.

"As much as I can but we have a cause to fight for and win, I may not survive; just take my advice and you'll be happy."

I resolved to take Angel's advice and worked hard to please my captors, I was six months pregnant when Aro returned and he was pleased with my different attitude.

"So you've decided to join us?" he asked.

"I've decided to accept that I'll no longer see my other family again and that you are now my only family, I'll make you trust me again, I promise."

"So Angel was able to make you understand why you're here?"

"I'm here to provide you with children, to sustain everyone and to make all of you happy."

I recited the reasons Angel gave me and Aro nodded with satisfaction.

"You'll still remain chained because I don't completely trust you but for now I'll only inflict pain if you deserve it."

I was beyond fighting for my rights, I was beyond trying to escape, I was beyond worrying about my former family even though I still prayed that they would continue to exist and one day I might see them again; especially Edward and my children, I hoped he would continue his training as a surgeon instead of trying to find me. I remembered at that moment I still had his cell phone, I wondered if it still worked or if the battery had run down; the problem was if I called him, given that remote opportunity, I might lead him and the rest of my family into danger, I couldn't chance that.

"Whatever you desire of me, I'll allow," was my determined answer.

From that moment on my new life improved considerably, everyone appeared to start respecting me as Aro's wife, all still had permission to enjoy me, after all that was one of my purposes of being here, but it was less painful; I was still made to walk around naked, this was to make it easier for others to use my body either for sex or for drinking my nectar.

I found out that drinking my nectar was a command for everyone to obey and partake in whether they had sex with me or not and this included the women as well as the men; because of it my breasts became very large and I had to pump very often, they were very heavy and I felt like I carried a weight around me at all times, I asked Elsa if I could wear some support but she laughed at me.

"You must learn to pump more often if you're uncomfortable," was all she said.

Whenever Aro was with me he allowed me to hold and suckle my son but I wasn't allowed to instruct him in any way eventually he realized I wouldn't harm our son's mind and he allowed me to be with him more; I was determined to understand my husband more.

"Don't you remember feeding from me when you were a baby, Aro, I loved you so much?"

The three of us were laying in bed together, our son between us.

"I remember as I grew up, you resisted when I suckled you and resisted my young attempts to enjoy you," he reminded me.

"I came from human upbringing Aro, it was hard to be a vampire and allow things I'd never dreamed of doing, your father would get angry with me when I resisted you," I told him.

"My father didn't force you as he should have, he knew you were mine by birthright," he said angrily.

"I was the one at fault for not agreeing to what your father insisted upon," I said.

"You just told me you didn't know any better."

"I didn't, I came from a world where a woman belongs to one man and wasn't shared especially with her child, it was difficult to even belong to your father; I loved Edward, he was my commitment, my life, suddenly I belonged to all men who desire me and I was expected to go to my son as well, how could I even agree to sleep with my child?"

"I'm not your child Isabella and I never was, I'm your husband and you bear my second child, aren't you pleased?"

"I realize now that your mind was far more developed than I thought at the time, when your body was still small like a child, even now your mind is much older than me and your body has caught up; before I know it you will be as old as Thomàs as you stop growing and I will remain a child in all your eyes," I said.

"Are you pleased to bear my children?" he was persistent.

"Yes of course, I just wish there could be peace between you, your father and brother," I told him.

"You in your ignorance caused this discordance; I always loved you Isabella but only as a man loves a woman, never as a child loves his mother. Couldn't you see how much I needed you and yet Carlotta ignored you, she didn't want to suckle your breast after a while but I did, she respected you but I loved you as I still do."

"But you've treated me so badly," I said.

"I was frustrated that you still didn't recognize I was a man inside a child's body, I pleaded with my father to let me go to you because he knew the truth and when he finally allowed it, you rejected me as you had before."

For the first time I realized his frustrations and knew I had done great harm to all our relationships.

"I never knew," was all I could think to say.

He saw the light had dawned on me, he kissed my head and then he smiled.

"You are indeed a child learning knew truths," he said.

"Now I realize why you kept me away from our son, you didn't want my way of thinking to affect him," I said.

"You and he will never make love, just the same as Thomàs' sons won't but Thomàs and I were not born to you and are entitled to you by birthright; Thomàs took you by force because our father didn't want to share you but actually Papa had promised you not to send you to other men even though he knew it was inevitable, he hoped you would eventually concede," he said, "Our son however, is already a man in a child's body and will want to suckle you long after a human child normally would."

"Just as Little Thomàs was continuing to do," I remembered.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"But I did concede," I concurred.

"Yes and Thomàs taking you turned out to be a good thing, we all found out you could bear children."

"Isn't Thomàs your good friend as well as your brother?"

He was but you managed to poison his mind against me, he would prefer to kill me now," Aro indicated.

"No wonder you treat me as you do, I have inadvertently split our family; what can I do to make amends?" I asked.

"There is nothing you can do to repair our relationships; you will continue to submit to being useful to our cause, this is your penance and your existence will not be easy at least until our cause is won. Angel and I love you but all others despise you, if you had not had such a useful body, I would still have abducted you but you would now no longer exist; we need your nectar for our sustenance and your body for our recreation but more importantly, you will provide me with an army eventually," he said.

"You have no compassion for me then?"

"None whatsoever, I want you to suffer the pain you have caused _me_ to suffer, every scream from your lips will give me satisfaction, every embarrassment you feel will give me pleasure; you're my sounding board."

"Yet you say you love me?"

"You loved me, but look what pain you caused me, not physically but mental anguish which can never be repaired; now you're in my power and will be forever useful to us unless our cause is lost; if we lose, my greatest pleasure will be to end your existence along with mine so that you can never again enjoy the comforts you once knew," he told me.

"You will never forgive me even though I didn't know what I was doing to you?"

He smiled, "I might find it inside me to eventually forgive you but my comrades will never forgive you, my venom caused their existence and I bred into them contempt for you; if I forget myself and give you pleasure, they will remind me why our cause exists."

"But you eased up on the pain," I reminded him.

"Temporarily but it will soon continue again, there are others who will soon arrive and who blame you for their disgrace, the pain you have suffered thus far will be nothing compared to that which we will soon inflict; our object is to cause as much pain as possible without destroying your body, your mind will become submissive but you will always be coherent, humans find blessed relief from torture by losing their minds but you will never have such relief."

"Why are you so cruel?"

He shrugged, "I so choose."

"If you win your cause, will you stop treating me this way?"

"No, this will always be your existence from now on; you may as well accept this."

"So the existence the board had promised me if I didn't comply with the rules, will occur any way?"

"They didn't promise you pain but I do and all the children you produce from now on will be mine only, all other vampires you mate with will be full vampires."

"How can you expect me to endure what you have planned for me?"

"You will endure it, your body will never give out and as I already said your mind will be constant."

At first I felt fear and then outrage that I was expected to submit to this torture but then I felt compassion to the man who would offer me none and felt suddenly that I deserved everything.

"I agree with you that if you feel the need to torture me, I must deserve it and I won't fight anything you or your comrades do to me," I said.

"Fight or not, it will occur and you _do_ deserve it."

The next few days still offered me relief from the pain I was expected to endure but I knew what was promised would occur, when the visitors arrived and I realized why I must endure more pain as soon as I saw who they were.

I had been walking around the property to get exercise and one of the men had stopped me so I could sustain him, I was used to allowing this so I submitted without question and as he was thirsty he took his time; as I stood there patiently waiting for him to be done, several cars drove up which I hadn't seen before, the man enjoying my nectar didn't stop but I noticed others looked up from what they were doing and some walked over to where the cars had stopped.

Aro must have seen the cars arrive because he came out of the house to greet whoever it was, I was a short distance away and recognized immediately those who stepped from the cars; it was the renegade board members.

I first recognized Gustov who looked around but didn't see me immediately and then the professor stepped out of his car, he saw me and frowned.

"Is the girl complying?" he gestured towards me.

Aro smiled, "Don't worry, I have her tamed, you can do anything to her and she won't complain."

The professor beckoned me, "Come here child."

The man had just finished suckling me and so I walked over to the newcomers, as soon as I reached the professor he slapped the side of my face with such great force it brought tears to my eyes but I stood without complaint; everyone laughed including Aro, the professor watched me for a few seconds waiting for my reaction but there was none.

"I told you she won't complain, she knows she deserves her punishment," Aro said.

"Good because I'm not through punishing her and my comrades feel the same way," the professor said.

He looked me over and seemed satisfied by what he saw.

"I see you have her chained," Aro nodded, "I can't see where the chain is attached because her abdomen protrudes from her pregnancy."

"You will know when you take her," Aro told him.

"She seems the same as before except her breasts are very large, all the more to enjoy," he cackled.

"We use her for sustenance and you will too, we can't afford to kill humans from this area, it would bring too much attention to us and she serves our purpose, you'll see her stopped constantly as she walks around while my men and women drink from her; I don't know if you recall but her nectar is very tasty and satisfying," Aro informed him.

"Does she comply otherwise?" Gustav asked.

"She complies in every way," Aro told him and then addressed me, "Isabella, explain why you still exist."

"I'm here to provide sustenance and pleasure to all who desire it and my main purpose is to provide Aro with children."

The professor nodded and seemed impressed.

"I expected a tigress and I find a lamb, how did you get her to become so submissive?"

"Pain helps but I gave her over to women to enjoy her too, she also knows what she's done to deserve our treatment and she accepts her worthlessness in all things except for what she told you just now; you may enjoy her as you see fit but remember she must continue to exist, I intend for her to produce an army," Aro said.

"Do you miss your family child?" the professor asked me.

"This is my family now, I have no other," I said.

Aro smiled and the ex board members were impressed.

Aro pulled their attention away from me and took them inside the house for a meeting, Angel came up to me.

"You answered very well; did you mean what you said?"

"Yes and I agree that I'm worthless except for the needs of my family," I told him.

Tears started down my face and he pulled me to him.

"I regret bringing you here because the treatment to you is despicable, you amaze me by accepting it," he said.

"I hurt Aro deeply and I'm responsible for the rift between him and his father and brother; any punishment I receive is mild compared to what I deserve," I said.

"What about the professor and his group, do you deserve what they intend to do to you?"

"Not for their reasons, I think they were wrong but any punishment they inflict on me will be indirectly given to me by my husband; I won't fight them."

"They won't show you any mercy," he said.

I shrugged, "So be it."

Angel left me with a worried look on his face and it was no wonder because the board members taunted me and as a thing to give them pleasure, either they used me or inflicted pain in me; a favorite way to inflict pain was to pull my chain when I least expected it, my screams would be enjoyed by all.

The only men who would give me enjoyment when we had sex was Aro and Angel, all others would simply stop me wherever I happened to be and place me in a position where they could thrust into me, some days this was a constant flow of one man after another and some days it would be occasional.

Two women liked to use me, one was Elsa and another woman called Becky, sometimes they would make it a threesome in which I was forced to take part, this was very entertaining to the men and they would watch and encourage what was done, sometimes cheering and sometimes booing if I tried to avoid what was done to me; I would always end up in tears on those days.

I pleaded with Aro one day.

"I'll do anything so long as you stop the women from using me."

"This is reported to be entertaining Isabella, this means you have another useful purpose and that is to entertain; you will not deprive my men from being entertained, the women will continue and you'll complain no more or I'll allow the professor to beat you again, if you try to avoid the women's advances, I'll beat you myself, do you understand?" he was angry.

I nodded, "I'm sorry for causing you displeasure husband."

He took me in his arms and kissed me, I felt like a heel for complaining and knew he was right for chastising me; the next time the women took me, there was no booing only cheering because I complied.

Aro was among the observers and he was so pleased with the entertainment that he arranged for one day each week to be entertainment day, everyone would bring chairs in a circle to be entertained and we three women received top billing; the humiliation caused my self esteem to lower considerably so anytime Aro would give me a compliment no matter how small, I would be satisfied and try harder to please him.

Aro was the center of my world and I would do anything to please him while he would do anything to me to please himself; he insisted that everyone else do the same, if for any reason I received the slightest enjoyment from anyone I learned to keep it to myself or I would be punished, I was not there to receive enjoyment only to give it.

I was completely brain washed into believing that I was guilty of certain crimes and my punishment was just, I accepted the pain and humiliation without question, my only thought was to please my captors; escaping no longer entered my mind and I rarely thought about my previous family.


	4. Chapter 4

4

THE SEARCH

Emma came to take me home from Moreno's but was very surprised to find no sign of me or Mr. Moreno., she also noticed the bed hadn't been disturbed and there was an empty box of trash bags on the floor in the living room; she immediately called Enrique who rushed over and after a quick search confirmed what Emma had told him.

"Emma I can't believe that my good friend would take her very far, I'm sure they'll be back soon, we'll wait here for their return," he said.

Enrique was very nervous however and as time went on and we had not returned he called Thomàs.

"Enrique I'm sure they can't be gone far and they'll be back soon," Thomàs tried to reassure him but still was concerned.

Thomàs was over at the hospital attending a delivery and his friend and partner, Siegfried happened to be there too.

"Enrique just called to say Moreno and Isabella weren't home when Emma went to get her, Moreno only pays her for two hours so she should have been ready to leave, I'm a little concerned because it isn't usual for both of them to behave this way," Thomàs said.

"Maybe the old guy has decided he doesn't want to share her any more, I can understand that, she's a perfect woman," Siegfried was joking to take some of the tension both he and Thomàs felt.

"Would you finish this delivery for me, I really can't concentrate until I know for sure she's safe," Thomàs finally said.

"Of course old man, go tend to your wife, I'll even take call tonight so you can make mad passionate love when you find her."

"Thank you Siegfried, I'll take you up on that and you can have her tomorrow night while I take your call."

Both men shook hands as Thomàs left the hospital but it was not to be as they planned and Thomàs ended up taking a leave of absence from his job.

At first it seemed obvious that Moreno had stolen me away, they found his car at the airport and tickets had been purchased to take two people to some out of the way place and in fact the tickets were used by a man and woman whose descriptions matched; it took several weeks before this proved to be a dead end.

After they realized the first was a dead end, they started combing the woods near where we lived and found remnants of the fire which had burned Moreno, there were tracks of Moreno's car which drove away lighter than it had arrived and they found both mine and Angel's footprints were we had carried the trash bags from the car.

Enrique mourned his friend but was angry at himself for not following his instincts.

"Why didn't I listen to my feelings, I should never have trusted that man and I don't understand why Moreno did; he had enough friends why did he accept Angel as a friend?"

"You can't blame yourself, Enrique, all of us were fooled; the question is where did he come from and why did he run off with Isabella? He had permission to enjoy her and she allowed it eventually so I don't believe it was because he wanted her to himself," Thomàs mused.

Edward had come home because he intended to join in the search.

"There was a plan involved here, think about it, Enrique said he was leaving but he didn't leave he drove his car to the airport with the intention of changing cars after he dumped Moreno's car at the airport. Someone drove him back here and left him, he snuck into the house while Moreno was chatting with Enrique, telling him that Angel had left and Angel hid in the house somewhere; when Enrique left, he attacked Moreno and detained Isabella while he placed the body parts in trash bags to prevent Moreno from reforming, then he had Bella assist him to carry the body parts into Moreno's car and drove out to the woods where he and Bella stacked the parts and he set fire to them before driving off with her."

"Why wouldn't she try to escape or overpower him?" Thomàs wondered.

"He's stronger than her but he probably chained her to him," Edward said.

"That's true; I forgot about the chain, I don't see how he could have killed Moreno with her chained to him though."

"Her fingerprints are all over the inside of the bedroom door, somehow he locked her inside, killed Moreno and put him in the bags, she probably had no idea what was happening so she didn't even think to escape through the window," Edward said, "She probably had no idea what was in the bags."

"So he drove her to the airport but had no intention of flying anywhere, he just wanted to set up a false trail which of course we fell for and he had someone use the tickets that had very similar descriptions to Moreno and Isabella," Enrique surmised.

Thomàs was suspicious, "I firmly believe that young Aro has something to do with this but Papa insists that Aro is on a voyage at the moment and his superiors indicate this to be true, I agree with Edward that this was a plan to abduct Isabella and who else would gain from it but Aro, I think Angel was just a pawn in the scheme."

"Well where do we go from here?" Enrique asked.

"Angel must have driven from the airport and if Aro is involved, it would be to Italy, we need to follow the trail," Edward told them.

They did follow the trail and came to another dead end because of the other false trail Angel had used, it seemed that every lead they came up with was to no avail, and they tried calling my cell phone but realized it was turned off.

"I swear if we find her, I'll install a locator chip in her to prevent this from happening again, Enrique said.

He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"We _will_ find her Enrique, be sure of that, my friend," Thomàs said determinedly, "She would never have left voluntarily; she has too much attachment here."

Time went on and still I was lost to them, Edward was persuaded to continue with his residency and he did so reluctantly but as Carlisle pointed out there were enough people looking for me; he would be informed if there was news.

"Edward you know Bella loves you and would prefer not to be separated from you but if the separation thus far was in vain, she would be upset; she wants you to continue your dream," Carlisle told him.

Thomas was aware when it was time for my delivery and as the time passed he worried.

"I hope she and the baby had an easy time with the delivery and didn't have to go through much pain," he told Enrique.

"She knows how to deliver babies Thomàs, you taught her well," Enrique said.

"The key is to relax and if they don't allow her to relax… and how can she if she misses us?"

"Thomàs, Isabella is a child but she's strong and can handle the birth," Enrique told him.

In his mind he wasn't sure, even though he had tried to reassure Thomàs, he was just as worried.

Everyone finally was forced to continue as before as much as possible but jumped into action with any possible lead no matter how small; Aro senior didn't stop looking and he had many of his vampires looking, especially the two new ones who were eager to prove how efficient they were.

Aro suspected that his son had something to do with my abduction but young Aro emphatically denied he had abducted me; in checking with the navy he was told that Aro was doing a great job and had taken no leaves which were unapproved.

"Papa I'd help you search for her if I was allowed to take time off but I'm scheduled to leave port soon and have a whole ship to be responsible for; it's my baby she carries and I'm just as worried as all of you."

Aro couldn't argue with that but was still suspicious; I had by this time delivered my baby and Aro left the farmhouse for several months.

Aro senior soon had other things to worry about, he knew the renegade board members were trying to cause an uprising which he was constantly trying to quell; mysterious things happened in the castle which concerned him, he spoke to Marcus.

"It's as if someone has perpetrated the castles defenses," he said.

"I'll keep my eyes open along with everyone else Aro but it's definitely not your son this time," Marcus remarked.

"I'm sure it's not him personally but I have a feeling he's involved somehow, he was very angry at me and I wouldn't put it past him to want revenge," Aro said.

You're right, he could be connected with it somehow but we can't prove it at the moment," Marcus agreed.

"I somehow have the feeling all of this fits together, Isabella's disappearance, the renegades and the mystery in the castle; I think young Aro is behind it all somehow and not only that but more murders and abductions have started to occur in the port Aro stopped at, I received an itinerary and I intend to watch very closely, I think this is connected too."

"I realize that young Aro drinks human blood now but there are too many murders for him alone to have committed them," Marcus indicated.

"Exactly, enough to feed an army or produce one," Aro said, "I'll talk to Jasper and see what he thinks, he's familiar with newborns."

Aro's suspicions with the ship proved well founded and he was sure young Aro was making an army but where was the place they were holed up, he was convinced it was in Italy somewhere, but where?

The why was easier to solve, young Aro wanted revenge on his father and would go to all lengths to achieve this, the castle was put on alert and every vampire was withdrawn from finding me to defend the castle including the two new ones.

"I think that Isabella is in their stronghold and for some reason she's needed by them, I'm sure if we find the stronghold, we'll find Isabella; I hope it's sooner than later," Aro said.

"I think one purpose is to conceive more children with her, I wouldn't be surprised if she's already pregnant with a second child," Marcus said.

"I think you may be right but he would have to impregnate her before this voyage, I'm sure she had the other child by now but he needs her for another reason Marcus, it could be her nectar."

"Why would that be important?" Marcus wondered.

If many human blood drinkers are congregated in one place, there would be many human deaths in one area, however, you Marcus of all people should realize the importance of Isabella's nectar to you," Aro said.

"They'd have her provide nectar for a whole army?"

"It's not impossible, the more nectar that is drawn out of her breasts, the more would be produced," Aro said.

"Her breasts would be very large to hold so much nectar," Marcus frowned.

"Aro wouldn't care, he dominates her and she's so afraid of him, she'll agree to anything he demands, I'm sure he has her using a breast pump constantly to store extra nectar but he probably has his whole army suckling her to produce more, the baby will only produce enough for itself but with plenty of partakers, she'll produce enough," Aro senior said.

"If they suckle her they probably use her too," Marcus said glumly.

"I'm sure you're right, her body can handle it but I'm not sure about her mind, she still had some difficulty going to other men, this could push her over the edge."

"My poor dear, will we ever see her again?" Marcus was distraught.

"I'd like to think so but we need to concentrate on protecting the castle from this army, we will need to enlist help from every source possible so we must put out feelers and we should watch carefully the professor and his brood."

Aro relayed his suspicions to Thomàs and told him he needed help to defend the castle, Thomàs recruited several friends and this included the Cullen's, Enrique and his two partners along with those friends of the Cullen's and Enrique's friends in Alaska. Aro spoke to Jasper and learned his strategies with newborns while Edward called Jacob and told him what had happened to Bella.

"We certainly will come to help, it will probably mean changing into werewolves again but we can fight in order to protect Bella," Jacob said.

"I'll order tickets for you to come to Spain and then we'll travel together to Italy," Edward said.

"Edward I know you don't like to miss a fight but someone should stay out of the fray in order to rescue Bella when the time comes, Alice has been seeing some visions which show Bella is chained, she could never escape by herself so you need to be available to do that; you know from experience, she won't want you to fight and you know there are enough of us without you," Carlisle told him.

"I know your right but you'll call me if you need me, I'll come immediately," Edward said.

"Yes of course but we won't need you, go back to doctoring, we'll keep you updated.

I'll go back to doctoring for now but as soon as I finish my internship which is in a few weeks, I'll take another leave of absence and stay with the women and children in Spain, we'll keep Enrique's jet and Bella's ship available as a means of getting everyone to safety," Edward said.

"When do you suppose they'll act," Enrique wondered.

"If Isabella _is_ pregnant again, my guess is that Aro will wait until this child is born and then impregnate her again; if he survives the fighting, he'll continue to impregnate her until he has an army, this was the date of her last delivery," he pointed to the calendar, "Assuming she's pregnant again, this will be the date approximately she'll deliver and he'll impregnate her again immediately, she'll conceive immediately, he'll have no doubt," Thomàs figured.

"So they'll act immediately she's pregnant again," Enrique surmised.

"Yes, that would be my guess," Thomàs concluded.

Alice's visions of me were not so horrific at this time, I was with Angel and he was kind to me while Aro was gone but six months later was a different story when Aro returned and the renegade board members arrived at the farmhouse; she was horrified at what she saw and cried out for me.

"I can't believe she's being treated this way," she told Carlisle, "She's no better than an animal in their eyes, how could Aro have produced such a cruel son?"

"Young Aro and Carlotta are as different as night and day, we may never know what drives him to be the way he is and Carlotta is so sweet and loving," Carlisle told her, "Don't tell Edward what she's going through or he'll insist on coming for the fight."

"So long as he stays in Dartmouth he won't be able to read my mind, my visions have become nightmares, I'm not sure how long I can continue to watch, she said.

"Try for Bella's sake; I'm sure she would do the same for you."

Alice nodded.

There was a report came back to Aro by the vampire watching the board members, a tail had been placed on them but they eluded the followers, a general direction of where they went was determined but it was impossible to maintain a tail on winding single lane roads without detection; the area was scoured but still the farmhouse eluded them.

Aro was angry, "Why can't we find the farmhouse, it's like finding a needle in a haystack, if we could find it, we could attack them there instead of waiting here."

"We could use a helicopter," the other vampire said.

"If we did that it could only be one sweep, we don't want them to suspect we're looking so close," Aro said, "What we need is a virtual map of the area, maybe we could pinpoint the farmhouse closer.

"I'll get on it immediately."

The farmhouse remained elusive and there was no recourse but to wait for the attack.

The attack came eventually but it started from within the castle, the two new vampires started a ruckus which was meant to detract from the main attack but Aro senior was well prepared, the fight lasted for several days and nights, young Aro kept withdrawing the troops but would come back wave after wave, vampires on both sides ceased to exist but the soldiers young Aro brought were the ones with the least experience and the fight was eventually won by the castle vampires and the werewolves.

The werewolves had been a complete surprise because young Aro had no idea of their existence, Angel realized they were losing the war and worried about me, when he spoke to young Aro about her he was angry.

"May she rot, if I don't make it back I hope she does; this will be the worst thing I can do to my father, the nurse will take care of my children."

Angel resolved to help me; he managed to get a message to Thomàs without young Aro noticing.

The message read: _I intend to leave the fight temporarily to rescue Isabella, have someone meet me at ____ road at____ place and I'll leave her there_. He gave an approximate time and then he left to get me.

Thomàs called Edward and instructed him to go and get me, Edward was in Spain at the time taking care of the children while everyone else went to the fight, he left instructions with Renee and Emma and immediately started driving after purchasing the necessary things he needed for the babies and me; he'd received a phone message from me and knew I had two babies.

By the time Angel returned from rescuing me, the war was over and young Aro had lost his cause, he was furious at Angel for leaving to rescue me and a fight ensued between the two of them, both men fought to the death and in the end both ceased to exist; when I learned of their death I had no remorse for my husband but Angel represented the only kindness I received during that horrendous year I spent at the farmhouse and I knew I'd never forget him.

There were other casualties which caused me much remorse but these were even more heart rending to me and the hate I had in my heart for young Aro was permanent and nothing anyone could say would ever allow me to forgive what he'd done to me and what he'd taken away from me.

The renegade board members who had survived the war were given a trial but their guilt was obvious and they were not allowed to continue to exist, those in the castle who had survived pulled together and cleaned up the mess, there were many fires set to burn remains of those who died and both sides had taken heavy losses.

Carlisle had survived and tended to those injured but none of Aro's army were allowed to survive, they had mistreated me severely as Alice could testify; it didn't take long for them to admit the mistreatment and they paid for it, much to my satisfaction when I learned about it later.

The war had somehow been shielded from the humans who lived in Volterra but the fires were obvious, no explanation was ever given as to why the fires had occurred but rumors spread fast and even legends were written about the fires in Volterra.

The farmhouse was finally sighted and the woman who was chained there by Angel was soon disposed of after admitting her part in my mistreatment, after disposing of the woman, the farmhouse was burned to the ground to no longer allow any other atrocities to occur on those grounds. The Italian Navy were informed of the death of young Aro and they gave him a hero's departing; they thought it strange that none of his family were in attendance.

This was not the end of my story however; I still had to recover and morn those taken from me, all of my family that was left had to continue and of course we did.

There was going to be many changes from now on at the vampire capitol and they were going to be good as we would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

5

ESCAPE AND REUNION

It seemed as if they had been waiting for something, they had watched my belly grow larger and at Aro's bidding increased the amount of hard sex which caused me to be miserable with contractions.

Eventually their patience was rewarded and my cries of pain rendered the air, not that my cries of pain hadn't been continuous for the last three months of my pregnancy but these were natural pains and not forced by means of torture.

Everyone in camp surrounded me as I lay on our bed screaming in agony through the night and when another loud cry joined with mine, they all cheered; that wasn't the end of the show because now they watched as Aro impregnated me with yet another child for his army and they cheered again.

It was usual for Aro to make love to me in the privacy of our room but this was a special occasion and so they watched as he gave me pleasure while implanting his seed inside me; the only pleasure I had was Aro's caresses during the last months of my confinement.

The main part of the show was finally over and the crowd gradually dispersed as our love making continued.

"Are you pleased to give me another son?" Aro asked.

"If it makes _you_ pleased, then I'm pleased," I answered.

This was my world now, I knew no more than what my existence had become, I accepted the pain and the rape from each man or woman who took me, I was docile with no complaints; when they came to me, I lay down where I was and spread my legs, there was no pleasure for me especially from the ex board members. Pain was normal for me and if I didn't scream, it would be worse for me until I did, so I learned to scream until they had enough pleasure.

Because of this, Aro's love making was good for me regardless of how mean he was he would beat me as much as the next man but his lovemaking was never as bad as everyone else, so he was my savior and I worshipped him for the small amount of compassion he showed me.

Aro liked that I clung to him and pleaded for his lovemaking, he knew I would do anything to remain in his favor and he made me go to extremes before he would give in to my pleadings; he completely dominated me and would often be cruel to me, laughing at my pain and even the pleasure he eventually gave me.

The pleasure he gave me was the only good thing in my existence and I would do anything to obtain it.

"Do you long for my pleasure Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes Aro, you know how much I long for you," I said.

"Would you like more pleasure?" he teased.

"If you allow it," I said cautiously.

"You will go to the professor next then, you must hurry or you'll be late," he told me.

"But he will beat me; please don't make me go to him."

"Don't you agree that you deserve to be beaten and you know I'll beat you if you don't go; if you want my pleasure then you must first please my comrades Isabella," he said forcefully.

"As you wish," I agreed.

I knew I deserved to be beaten but I wasn't sure why, I knew he would have his way no matter how I pleaded, he delighted in punishing me, I hid my tears from him but he knew I wept.

"You will go to the professor now Isabella, the professor is waiting," he told me.

I ran to the professor, he would always beat me whether I was late or not before torturing me and raping me, he would then force me to give him pleasure and drink his seed; often he dragged me around on my chain and if he caught me unawares he would pull on the chain so hard I would topple over and scream because of the pain. This would encourage the onlookers to pay attention and they would cheer at my pain.

Aro encouraged this kind of behavior and the other board members were just as cruel as the professor after all it was my fault they were renegades, Aro often watched and would sometimes join in the cruelty to me; it was no wonder I would beg for Aro because he was the least cruel.

Now that my child was born and I was impregnated with Aro's third child, things changed; this is what they had been waiting for and now it was time to fight for their cause.

The troops started packing backpacks, a refrigerator vehicle had been obtained and my nectar was loaded up, everyone dressed in fatigues ready for battle and after having pleasure with me for the last time, suddenly almost all of them were gone including Elsa.

They knew I couldn't escape so they left only two guards and the baby nurse, Gillian; Angel had not been around for several months but he returned only to leave with the group, Aro gave instructions to the guards, Gillian and finally me.

"We intend to win this war so we _will_ return, we will continue as before when we return so don't expect anything to change; the two remaining guards and Gillian will continue to have pleasure with you as often as they desire and if you don't allow it you'll be severely punished when we return. We may be gone for several weeks so you will have a little reprieve, take care of my children and start filling the freezer again."

Suddenly everything was quiet, the hustle and bustle was gone, cars were gone, people were gone; I was so in tune with being obedient that I did exactly as I was instructed, still no thought of escape or even any thought of my previous family, the fear of being beaten or suffering pain and torment when they returned caused me to comply, besides even if I had an opportunity to escape, I wouldn't be able to take my children so I wouldn't leave them.

Weeks passed and still no word, I spent time with my two children and the morning sickness came and went, my abdomen had started to thicken as my pregnancy grew; my breasts reduced to a smaller size because less people suckled me but I fed my children regularly and still had plenty for the two guards and Gillian and was able to pump my breasts to save some nectar.

The two guards enjoyed me often with the same cruelty as was common to me by now, they had more time with me because no one else was there to share me; eventually they tired of beating me and making me scream, more and more they left me alone except to kick me as they would a chained dog, I heard them talking often.

"We need to find out what's going on, we've not heard anything from our comrades for weeks, I'm done amusing myself with the girl, she doesn't fight any more," one said.

"I know she just lies down and spreads her legs with no reaction, I've tried different positions with her but she doesn't get moist and the screaming doesn't even entice me, the only excitement I get is if I make her pleasure me; do you suppose the fighting's over? Should we go to assist our comrades?" the other wondered.

"What about the girl?" the first one said.

"She can't escape and has no desire to, we've left her alone several times recently, she's so afraid of Aro she'll never leave; plus she has the children and she won't leave them."

"Yes you're right but what if Aro comes back and finds we've deserted our posts?"

"The nurse can handle her easily but she can call us if there's a problem, we'll tell the nurse that we're going to find our comrades."

They talked to the nurse and she agreed they should try to find out why the communication had ceased, they waited another week and then left.

Now that I had only the Gillian to contend with I still had no thought of leaving, I had no vehicle and I couldn't carry both babies any great distance; somehow my mind reached out and I remembered the cell phone.

_Will it still work?_ I wondered.

I waited until Gillian was busy with the children, I found the phone and quickly turned it on, there was amazingly enough life in the battery to make one call and I called Edward; he didn't answer but I left a message that I was in an abandoned farmhouse in Italy but I didn't know where, Aro had brought me here and I was now pregnant with his third child, they had been cruel and tortured me.

_Please find me and save me, they're fighting a cause but will return and continue to abuse me, Aro wants me to produce enough children for an army, he'll never let me go; I love you._

I left the phone on in the hope that there was enough battery for me to be tracked and immediately started searching for a phone charger in every possible place I could think to look but my search was fruitless; I'd been given new hope but the moment was gone, I wept as I tried to break the chain before throwing myself on the floor, a worthless baggage, wishing for the end of my existence.

Gillian came looking for me and told me to stop crying or she'd give me something to cry for; she drank from me as was usual before bringing me to the nursery to feed my children.

"What kind of a mother are you, crying like a baby, you know you'll be beaten when Aro returns and I tell him how you're behaving; why would he want a mother for his children who cries all the time," she reprimanded me.

"I'm sorry, I just had a moment of depression, it's gone now, I've pulled myself together; please don't tell Aro," I pleaded.

"Of course I will, now concentrate on the babies or I'll give him more reason to beat you."

I decided to try to placate her.

"I'm truly sorry, you can use me if you wish, I'll do anything you ask," I told her.

"I don't need your permission but I do have a desire to use you now that the men are gone so hurry and shower, I'll come to you as soon as the children are asleep."

My thinking was to change her mind from telling Aro about my errors but after I gave myself to her she laughed in my face when I asked her again not to tell Aro.

"I might if you don't complain when I enjoy you every night but then I might not," she told me.

After that she didn't ask my permission but insisted I allow her access to my body..

"I'll tell Aro if you don't allow it and he'll beat you for that too."

I knew she was right so I gave in to her and once again the humiliation continued.

"Do you have a phone?" I worked up the nerve to ask her one morning after she had a night of pleasure with me.

"Of course I do but you can't use it," she said.

"I realize that but I wondered if you had any communication since the guards left."

"Actually no and the guards haven't even called me," she admitted.

It was in my mind to find out where she had the phone or at least the charger but later that day something unexpected happened.

Gillian was attending the children, a car drove up and Angel climbed out; I ran to him and he kissed me, I wanted to ask many questions but he put his finger to his lips.

"Where are the guards?" he whispered.

They left and only Gillian is here with me," I told him.

He took me to the edge of the property.

"I'm going to release you, you're going to take the babies and we're going to leave," he said quietly.

"How can I do that, isn't the chain permanently fixed to my rings?"

"I'll need to cut the rings from you, it will be painful but will immediately heal," he said.

"How can I get away from her?" I asked.

"This is my plan, I'll release you from the chain and I'll bring you the babies, it's my intention to keep her occupied and if necessary I'll fasten the chain to her; while she has my attention, put some clothes in my car and anything else you need then sit inside the car and wait for me, there's no time to waste."

I tried to ask questions but he wouldn't allow it.

"Quickly now, lie down and stop yourself from screaming," he instructed me.

The chain was attached to Aro's ring only, Angel pulled out a knife and cut me enough to remove the ring from my body, I was used to pain but even so it was a sensitive area of my body and it took all the strength I had not to cry out; there was no blood and the healing occurred immediately as he had told me.

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed the one outfit I had brought with me, I grabbed my phone and placed these items in the car; Angel brought the babies to me and helped me into the car, he told me to stay down in the back seat while he covered the babies and I with a blanket, he then drove off.

He took some side roads until we were well away from the farmhouse, the ride was bumpy at first but I could tell when we reached the highway because the ride was much smoother; we seemed to drive for miles and Angel wouldn't speak to me but eventually he seemed to relax.

"Isabella one of your family members is going to meet us at an arranged place, when I stop be ready to leave my car so put your clothes on quickly and have your children ready; I plan to leave you immediately and will be gone before your family member arrives, you'll only have to wait for a few minutes. I'll never see you again but I needed to release you from the horror you've suffered; I need to return to continue the war, Aro still exists but there are many losses on both sides, I don't think we will win our cause but I must still support it. Remember that I love you and I'll never forgive myself for bringing you to such pain and suffering, I needed to try to rectify the evil done to you and hopefully in your families loving care you'll be well again."

"I love you too Angel and I'll always remember your kindness to me in my darkest hour."

We reached the rendezvous place and I immediately jumped out of the car with my two children and my cell phone as he stopped by the side of the road, I wanted to at least hug him but he waved me away, turned the car around and drove off the way we had come; tears came to my eyes as I waved goodbye but he didn't look back to acknowledge my wave.

For a few minutes the road was silent but as I looked around another car drove up and stopped.

Edward stepped out of the car and looked at me expectantly, if he thought I would throw myself into his arms he was wrong, I knew he would hate me once he knew what I'd become. There was no excuse for my past behavior, I deserved the torture and the taunting I had received, I was worthless as I had often been taught; my original family would be disgusted with me for giving pleasure to so many without complaint and how dare I ever have enjoyed it.

He realized at almost the same moment that something was very wrong but couldn't understand what it was, he pulled on my arm and enclosed me in his while he kissed my head.

"What's wrong love, I thought you'd be happy to see me?" he asked.

"I am," I told him and smiled weakly, _but you'll hate me later,_ I thought.

He was prepared for the two children because he had car seats, clothes and diapers, once they were settled he pulled me into the front seat beside him; he drove with one hand because his arm was around me holding me close to him.

The conversation we had was just small talk and I spent most of my time looking out of the window yet seeing nothing because for one thing everything was a blur Edward drove so fast, but also because what I did see was the faces of the men and women who had used me so violently.

Edward eventually stopped the car at a roadside motel, he had already purchased a room and inside was a large bed and two cribs for the children, and I sat on the bed as he carried the children in one by one and went back outside to retrieve suitcases and the diaper bag.

The babies were hungry and I fed them while he made phone calls, I didn't listen to more than snatches of his conversation.

"Yes I have her…, there's something wrong…, she's very subdued…, she looks the same…, yes she's pregnant…, of course I'll go easy with her…, see you soon…."

By the time he was done I was bathing the babies and he helped me, my eyes were teary and I didn't dare speak, my emotions were high; we finished bathing them and he dressed one while I dressed the other in pajamas.

He played with them and chatted with them in an effort to get to know them and have them feel easy with him before laying them down, I realized that Aro had played with his first son but later he had little to do with either of them, I knew Edward was a good father and I was thankful to be with him at last even if it was only until he sent me away.

I showered then, discarding my clothes without any thought to my nakedness but his sharp intake of breath told me he admired my body still; I climbed into bed and waited for him while he showered, he came into the bedroom to dry off his body and as I watched him I knew this was the body I had dreamed so long to hold once again, even though his face had been hidden from me, I'd seen his body many times amid my nightmares.

All vampires had great bodies but this vampire was my vampire, he and I shared the same venom, he was my greatest love; he would know tonight how much I loved him because by tomorrow or at least soon, he would despise me and leave me.

He hadn't meant to make love to me because he suspected there was some deep seated trauma but I insisted we should and the night was spent making up for all the time we'd been apart even before my abduction, the love we had for each other had never wavered, his touch, his stimulation, our joining was so perfect I could hardly breathe.

He was gentle, loving and kind to me, he was considerate, he was a perfect lover; I just came from hell and now I was in heaven, I clung to him and wept at his gentleness.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I whispered.

We only spoke words of love the entire night, I didn't want this perfection to end but I knew it must, I lay in bed watching him, soaking him into my memory as he rose from the bed in the morning and opened the suitcase; he looked at me and smiled.

"Come on love I have fresh clothes for you to wear, we need to leave quickly, there's a plane to catch."

We dressed the children and I dressed myself I had the intention of feeding the babies in the car, which I did; it didn't take long after that to reach the airport, a plane was waiting with many hands to assist me with the children, in fact they were taken off my hands into the arms of Tabitha and Emma was there to take care of me.

"My, it's good to see you Bella, you stopped my heart when we couldn't find you, and how are you doing? Did Edward take care of you?"

I just smiled, I was so close to tears, they would soon all hate me but I had to soak the moment into my memory to tuck it away along with my wonderful memories of last night.

"Don't bother her with questions just now Emma, she's too overwhelmed to speak," this was Carlisle.

I smiled gratefully to him but didn't rush over to embrace him as I wanted to, instead my tears started to flow unashamed down my face and my body became racked with sobs that had been in check for so long; the kindness I was given was too much to take when my heart was so full of anguish.

This was Enrique's private jet, I realized later; Emma led me to a bed and I felt a pinch which signified Carlisle had given me a sedative, and then I knew no more.

When I finally awoke I was no longer on the plane but in a beautiful room with the sun streaming in through the window, I thought for sure I was dreaming I couldn't be because I didn't have pleasant dreams anymore only nightmares; I sat up but dizziness caused me to lay back on the pillow, where was I?

I heard strange birds singing and sounds like the gentle swell of the ocean close by, there was a calmness around me, tranquility, bliss and most of all peace.

_I must be in heaven,_ I thought.

Next I heard the sound of children laughing, it reminded me that I had two but it sounded like more and some older than mine were, I could have sworn I heard my mother's voice along with other female voices; I tried to sit up again but failed so I listened and enjoyed the sounds.

I must have slept again because when I awoke this time the sun was at a different angle, I heard voices in my room but didn't want anyone to know I was awake so I closed my eyes; my nightmares were gone for the moment but I didn't want to admit that this was a dream and my nightmares were what was real.

I drifted off again after feeling a pinch, the voices were pleasant, soothing to me, I dreaded the nightmares but they came causing me to toss and turn, I cried out in my restless slumber, answered the questions my nightmare voices asked, pleaded for relief from my pain and screamed with the pain I felt so vivid in my mind.

"No Elsa!" I exclaimed, "Please don't violate me again…," I screamed at her touch and then there was laughter, louder and louder.

Voices taunted me, Aro was there with the professor, I screamed louder and louder before suddenly sitting up in bed; Carlisle and Edward had run into the room.

"Bella what's wrong, you're safe love," Edward said.

I saw the worry in his eyes as he sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Please don't make me sleep, the nightmares are too vivid… or am I dreaming pleasant dreams and the nightmares are real? Please don't leave me yet," I pleaded.

He held me tight, his voice full of determination.

"This is real Bella, you're here with us and I'll never leave you again love."

I wept, it seemed to be all that I could do these days but I knew they would leave me when they knew how many had used me, I had allowed it; whenever they wanted me I lay down and opened my legs, they were rough and mean to me but I accepted it, my body belonged to them and not to me, I had no right to stop them.

I felt my breasts, they felt smaller and that couldn't be, I had an army to supply, Aro would be angry and the professor would beat me…; Carlisle saw the fear and agitation in my eyes.

"She needs to rest more Edward," Carlisle said.

"No! Don't make me sleep, please don't…," my voice trailed off as the pleasant room went away and the nightmares returned.

What I didn't realize was that I told them what my existence had been like for the past year as I relived it with my nightmares, they knew the anguish and pain and suffering I had gone through and who had caused it; they also knew I had sex with many men and women too.

My original family was disgusted to learn this but not with me because they knew I had been forced to do these things, only with my captors but especially Aro and the renegade board members; love knows no bounds and they loved me still as I would eventually realize.

How long my confinement to this pleasant room was, I had no idea, eventually the nightmares eased up somewhat by not being so vivid, my children were brought to me to feed and the tranquilizers were not so frequent so that I was able to sit up in bed but instructed not to leave it; Emma came to wait on me but asked no questions about my abduction, she bathed me, fixed my hair and read books to me, sometimes she'd bring her own son, Charles to see me; it caused me to stop thinking about myself.

"He looks so much like Charlie," I told her.

I noticed some sadness cloud her eyes.

"Charlie still doesn't know about his son?"

She avoided my look, "No," was all she would say.

I detected a problem and she wasn't going to explain.

"There are many things for me to catch up on," I said.

"All in good time Bella, all in good time," she said.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's over at the mainland playing doctor but he'll be back later," she said.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

"What about Thomàs and Enrique?" I wondered.

"They aren't here, Edward and Carlisle will give you all that information," she said.

It sounded ominous.

"Why can't you tell me Emma?"

"I was instructed not to talk about anything until they're present," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What about Aro?"

"You'll soon learn," she said.

Both of us sat silently watching the other children, something occurred to me.

"Where are Jenny and my other children Emma?"

"They're here, you'll see them soon, we didn't want to overwhelm you too much until you're feeling better, Carlisle will explain when he gets here," she told me.

"I hope so, I'm beginning to think something's wrong," I said thoughtfully.

Emma could see the worry in my face and brought me something to drink, it was my nectar; I was used to drinking it because during my captivity I was also made to drink it but not from a cup, my breasts would stretch up to my mouth when I pulled on them just as they would stretch up to someone who was taller than me who didn't feel like bending down or from side to side if two people sitting on each side of me wanted to drink without getting too close to me.

"You can't hunt yet but you need the strength," Emma told me.

"I'm used to drinking it," I told her.

It reminded me of my horror and I pushed it away from me but with some coaxing, I finally drank it; I had to admit it tasted better straight from my breast but there was something different about the taste.

"They were so mean to me Emma," I told her, "They made me do horrible things and they did horrible things to me."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault sweetie," she tried to comfort me.

"But it was my fault, I allowed it, I should have fought them, they told me I'd never see my family again; they all had their way with me, the whole army; I opened my legs for them, they told me I was enjoying it, how could I?"

I wept and she comforted me but soon I slept again, she had given me a sedative with the nectar; Carlisle was there when I awoke.

"So I hear you've started talking about your horror young lady, this is good, you need to let it out and not bottle it up inside you," he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them, I should have fought them but my body welcomed them, it was painful but I did enjoy it, I even begged for it; they called me a slut and I was but I didn't care, the more sex I had, the more I wanted," I spoke emphatically.

"You didn't enjoy it as much as you thought you did, your body wanted it but your mind was unwilling, don't blame yourself for their behavior and your body's need for fulfillment, we established a long time ago that your body is in permanent heat; it's not something you have control over, you're a beautiful young lady inside and out, these monsters used you by force and without your permission, you had no choice," he told me.

"They beat me and tortured me even when I gave them everything I had to give, my cooperation, my nectar, my body; there was nothing left to give. They even watched the women use me and cheered when I allowed it and when I begged for more, they cheered louder before each falling on me, one after another or more than one at a time, like animals they entered me; in between they sprayed me with water to clean me off before continuing."

Carlisle looked as if he was sickened by my confession but held my hand as I continued.

"I deserved everything they did to me Carlisle, I was a monster, I caused the rift between Aro and his father and brother, I caused the board members to be kicked off the board in disgrace and I caused the war; Aro told me that if anyone dies it will be my fault. I asked them to end my existence but Aro said I had three important reasons why they needed me, I needed to produce as many children as Aro desired, they all needed my nectar and I was needed to fulfill their sexual desires; later Aro told me I was also needed to provide entertainment. I tried to be good but I never seemed to meet their expectations so they beat me and tortured me, they told me I deserved everything and I know they were right; I should have been better."

Carlisle realized that these things were so ingrained into me that it would take many months to make me understand that I was not the bad person; it was going to take a lot of patience on everyone's part to rid me of these self recriminations.

"These are things that Alice saw in her visions, we knew what was being done to you and how you were treated but had no idea where you were, we knew you were chained like an animal and couldn't escape; Alice saw you screaming as you delivered your babies and she now also has nightmares because of her visions," he told me.

"Edward knew this before he made love to me?" I wondered.

"Yes he knew, he wasn't sure you'd want him but he said you encouraged it."

"I wanted him to make love to me because I thought that once he found out how many animals had used me, he wouldn't want me anymore; I wanted to make a good memory," I admitted.

"Edward loves you and will never stop, you and he have a future together if you want it; he'll never leave you again, he blames himself for not being there, he could have read Angel's mind."

I smiled, "I love him so much but what about my other loves, where are they?"

"There are many things to tell you and some are not pleasant but I need to heal your mind first, when it's strong enough you'll know the rest; meanwhile all of us here will help you heal, especially Edward, he wants to take you to his bed as soon as you're ready, your body has suffered nothing despite the pain and torture you were subjected to, only your mind was damaged but it will heal in time."

"Will Thomàs help me through this labor and delivery when it's time?" I wondered, "I need him so much too and then who will make me pregnant again?"

"These are things we have plenty of time to worry about, Thomàs isn't here yet; there are many things for him to deal with at the moment," Carlisle told me.

I heaved a sigh of relief that he wasn't dead, "And Enrique?" I was persistent.

"He also has things to deal with but will come when he can."

"But he and Thomàs are ok?"

"Yes of course," he said.

I was afraid to ask about Aro Senior and his son but I needed to know.

"Please tell me who didn't survive the war, don't hold it back from me," I admonished him.

He didn't want to tell me but knew I needed to know.

"I wanted to wait until your mind was stronger Bella," Carlisle was trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Please tell me," I pleaded again, "I need to know Carlisle."

"It's hard for me to tell you, I was going to wait until Edward was here."

"It's Aro, isn't it? His son killed him just like he promised me didn't he?"

Carlisle nodded and my tears gushed out.

"Who else, Carlisle? Who else died because of me?" I burst out angrily.

"No one died because of you Bella, they died because of young Aro and his own anger; you're blameless and no one will think to blame you."

I wept more and my sobs continued for a long time while Carlisle waited patiently for them to subside.

"Let me know all of it," I said angrily.

"You'll know in good time," he said patiently.

"I love Edward and I need his love, please let me go to him," I said.

"Very well but no more questions, you'll receive answers as we see fit, anytime you want to talk about your trauma, I'll be here for you and we'll talk; now rest until Edward comes for you."

I slept some more after shedding many tears for my love that passed on but I was also relieved that Edward knew what I'd done and yet still loved me, I dreamed of him and slept sweeter.


	6. Chapter 6

6

THE HEALING

When I awoke it was dark but I knew something had awakened me, I looked around seeing nothing but felt someone beside me, I turned and looked into the face I'd been dreaming about and smiled.

"There was a time I didn't think I would ever sleep or even weep, there was even a time when I wasn't sure I'd be able to love because I became a vampire but you made me into a different kind of vampire and I have all those faculties and more; you made me beautiful and desirable so that not only you desire me, you didn't stop there, you shared me with other men before you even considered taking another woman to your bed, I found myself falling in love again and again with other men but you always were my main love and I know that if all the other men went away, I'd be satisfied with just you but if _you_ went away I'd be inconsolable. I loved Aro and I thought at one time I loved him just as much as you but even though my heart aches for him, I'm so thankful to have you here with me."

He kissed me and the kiss turned into more kisses until I felt the burning desire I'd always felt with him, his mouth came down to my breast and I didn't feel the suckling I had recently experienced where men and women drank from me and my feelings were dead, instead the burning of desire overtook me and I held him to me so he'd continue to give me pleasure; there was no torture, no pain, only the need to continue to make love with the wonderful bliss I'd always felt with him, I sighed with contentment.

Our lovemaking continued as our desire heated up more and more, I'd forgotten what true love was until now and suddenly found the excitement and pleasure I'd missed for so long; my hands pulled on his shoulders and neck to bring him closer to me and I gasped in anticipation as I felt the warm glow all over my body.

His mouth searched lower on my body until he found my rings and the little nub that caused so much excitement in me, his tongue moved in and out of me causing spasms throughout my body and I cried out.

"Am I hurting you love?" he asked.

"No," I managed to squeak out, "Please don't stop."

He didn't stop and when he entered deep inside me, I gasped again with pleasure which turned into frenzy as he thrust in and out of me; we were both caught up in frenzy which continued until I felt his release and then my own.

"Stay inside me," I begged, "I want to stay joined to you forever."

He laughed gently and our lovemaking continued until the dawn broke.

"Come outside with me," he said.

He picked me up and carried me down to the beach which only took a few minutes and then set me down but still held me around my waist; the waves touched our feet as we walked along the sand, it was like having our honeymoon all over again. Sometimes we walked sometimes we kissed, he picked me up and my legs entwined his hips as he entered me.

"Put your legs down, I want to show you off," he said.

I did and I felt so comfortable, I put my arms around his neck and leaned my head back while he kissed my neck; I sighed and he laughed gently again.

"I know I'm in heaven, everything feels so perfect, don't pinch me or I'll wake up," I told him.

He stood holding me until the sun had completely risen and soon we heard the sound of children and adults running outside the house until they all surrounded us, they were all laughing and giggling; all my children were there, even the ones who couldn't yet walk or run and they all looked at me expectantly.

I looked at Edward not wanting him to release me, feeling him inside me gave me a feeling of peace, he realized my dilemma and sat down in the sand still holding me and Jenny came to me kissing both of us after putting her arms firmly around our necks; the other children, not wanting to be outdone, crowded around too, pushing and shoving for a chance to touch me.

I fell back onto the sand, miraculously Edward and I remained joined, I couldn't consider not being and he knew my feelings as I looked at him smiling down at me; he pulled my legs towards him and I sighed with relief as the children jumped onto me, kissing me and laughing.

I laughed as two of the children claimed their place on my breast, it felt so perfect when love was part of the process, I felt Edward harden inside me and knew he was pleased too; I looked at him hoping he could see the love I felt for him.

I didn't feel the least embarrassed to be lying on the sand naked and joined to my husband, having sex in front of others had never bothered me but the last year I'd done it so much with whom ever wanted it and had walked around naked among people who weren't that I didn't have the slightest feeling that this was unnatural; on the contrary it felt perfect to be lying on this sandy beach naked and joined by love with my children all around me, claiming me and enjoying me.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked Edward.

"This is my day with you and if it comforts you for me to be inside you then I'm yours for today at least; tonight Carlisle and I have to talk to you but for now you can enjoy me, the children and your mother."

I looked around and saw Renee smiling down at me, Carlotta was there too and Emma, Tabitha, Rachel, Annie and Edith, Emma placed a pillow under my head.

"There now you can enjoy your husband and see us better, she said.

_This is so different,_ _I_ thought_, when love is involved it makes so much difference._

I felt so content looking at my husband, taking in his wonderful sparkling body, every muscle that rippled, his smile, his golden eyes laughing at me, I smiled back at him and he winked. All too soon the children pulled on us to play which forced us to separate, he was still erect as he rose and pulled me up beside him; just having him touch me was enough I discovered; soon we were all chasing around the beach and in and out of the water, splashing each other, I didn't feel encumbered by my pregnancy and even though Renee and Emma told me often to be careful, I didn't care because now I was free, no longer chained and with those I loved, at least some of those I loved.

The day marched on, Edward and I made love several times amid the protests of the children, sometimes we'd go under the water and sometimes on the beach in a quiet spot until they discovered us.

I'd have melancholy moments when I thought about my second husband but Edward or the children would chase away my melancholy as soon as they realized what was happening to my mood; the day became dusk and the children were taken inside by their nannies, to be bathed and readied for bed, we let Jenny stay out a little longer so we could have a threesome for a while.

"I'm so happy we can all be together Mama, we missed you so much," she said as she hugged me.

"I missed you to love; I'm so pleased to be home…,"

I suddenly realized something, "Where are we Edward?"

He laughed, "I wondered why you didn't ask that sooner, we're on an Island far away from the world, we decided it would be safe for you here for now until things settle down in Italy, eventually we'll probably return to Spain and live there."

"I love it here, I wish I could stay here forever," I said.

"It isn't practical to stay forever but for now its fine, I'm sure you'll want to get back to reality after a while," he told me.

"I suppose you're right but I feel so safe here," I told him.

"You are safe here but hopefully soon we won't have to worry so much about safety, we can back into our usual routine of school and work but we'll talk about that later love."

"Mama I can't wait to get back to school but now you're here it will be better," Jenny said.

So the peace and the bliss would eventually end but for now I wanted to stay in heaven, heaven was a short distance from hell which I would soon learn; I had a lot more grieving to do.

When we went inside, Carlisle had arrived and we went to his study neither of stopping to dress.

Carlisle smiled, "I think nakedness becomes both of you," he said.

Edward laughed and I giggled.

"I hope you don't mind too much," I said apologetically, "I'm so used to not wearing clothes after a year of no choice; wearing clothes seems so confining to me now, even Aro preferred me to be naked," I said.

The slight reference to him brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I suppose there's more bad news," I said.

"Remember that none of this is your doing or because of you, young Aro joined up with the renegade board members to get back at his father for things which had nothing to do with you," Carlisle said.

"But young Aro blamed me, he told me it was my fault and I was made to pay for my sins every day, the board members too, especially the professor wanted me to suffer and they made it so."

"They used you Bella, they made you think that you were the reason for the war but it was only partially true, things had been building up for several years; when you came along, they blamed you for everything and tortured you because of pent up anger they have always had, they knew you'd agree to whatever they did to you if they could make you believe that everything was your fault," Carlisle said.

"It's true, I did believe it and it made the torture more bearable because I knew it was my fault, I really thought I had caused the rift between Aro and his father and brother."

"It's true Thomàs was angered by him because of what Aro did to you but Thomàs had hoped that once Aro had matured, things would be better; he didn't give up hope that Aro would come around until Aro started drinking human blood, this was everything Aro had done, not what you had done."

After all this had been ingrained into me each and every day, I found it difficult to believe that I was not the culprit and didn't cause the war, I knew it was all my fault and nothing could change what torture had placed in my mind.

"Who died because of me?" I asked.

"Bella," was Edward's warning comment.

"If you aren't going to accept that you aren't to blame, maybe we should wait until your mind clears more." Carlisle said.

"I want to know, please don't keep it from me any longer, I need to get my grieving over so I can start afresh as you are all doing," I pleaded.

Carlisle looked at Edward.

"If we don't tell her now, she may find out when someone inadvertently slips it out," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded, "Several people have died or ceased to exist, some you know but mostly they are people you don't know, the main target was Aro and the board members, the renegades had inside help and they are the ones who killed Aro and Marcus."

I closed my eyes, "Marcus is dead?"

"I'm afraid so Bella, he and Aro were taken from behind, they didn't have a chance," Carlisle said.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Did any of the board members continue to exist?"

"Wolfgang was the only survivor, Bella," Carlisle told me.

I was grateful at least for that, "Did all our family survive?"

"Yes, the entire Cullen's and Thomàs' partner's; Tanya survived but none of her family survived," Edward spoke.

"What does she intend to do now, Edward?"

"I don't think she's made any decision yet love," he said.

"What about young Aro, does he still exist?"

"No love, he and Angel fought because Angel rescued you and left the fighting, they both killed each other, and Angel wanted you to know he's sorry for bringing you to the den of iniquity."

"I loved him too, he was the only one who treated me like a person while I was at the farmhouse; he told me when he rescued me he was sorry he kidnapped me but he still believed in the cause," I said.

"He did kill Moreno," Edward said.

"Yes I know but I truly believe he was sorry he had any hand in any of it," I said.

"If he had survived the war, he would have had to pay for taking several lives and kidnapping you, he would have ceased to exist and Enrique would have made sure; Moreno was Enrique's good friend as well as your lover."

I nodded, "You're right, he should pay for his mistakes, so much has happened to me since then, I guess I was willing to forgive Angel because of his kindness to me but Moreno didn't deserve to die just because he loved me, I guess I was grateful for any show of kindness this past year, I was forced to forget my friends and family; I did hang on to thoughts of you Edward, I couldn't bear to no longer have you," I told him.

Something occurred to me.

"Who's going to run things without Aro and the board?" I asked.

"A new board and chairman will need to be re-elected, Carlisle said.

"How is Thomàs taking the death of his family?"

"He's hurting but I think both you and he are going to have to heal together love, he's trying to help maintain order until someone has been elected to replace Aro, that's why he and Enrique aren't here; some changes are already being made with Wolfgang's help, some of the laws were antiquated but Aro had problems getting the old board to improve things now another board will be formed and changes will be made finally," Edward said..

"Will Thomàs be back in time to help me deliver my baby?"

"He plans to be, he can't wait to see you, he and Enrique both have missed you so much," Edward told me.

"What about Aro's three children, who will support them?"

"Thomàs plans to treat them as his own, they will be loved regardless of who their father was," Carlisle told me.

The next few weeks passed peacefully, I spent a lot of the time in solitude grieving those who had passed away and tried to get passed the idea that it was all my fault but I couldn't accept that I wasn't to blame; Carlisle and I had several sessions where I tried to believe what he told me but it always came back to, if only I'd done this or that, no one would be gone and the war wouldn't have occurred.

Edward and Carlisle were very patient with me and they knew all the suffering I had been through but even though it seemed they forgave me, I had a hard time forgiving myself.

I began to think that Thomàs was angry with me for causing so many deaths, especially those of his family, and that was why he hadn't come; even though I knew I had plenty of support when I went into labor and it wasn't going to be painful like the last two deliveries but I needed Thomàs' gentle voice guiding me through.

A few days before the baby was due to come, I started having labor pains which came and went, I knew my baby would come soon and worried that Thomàs wouldn't make it but then he and Enrique arrived as I was sitting in my solitary place grieving.

"They won't come back mia amore, no matter how you grieve for them."

I looked up and there was my love, tears started to fall as he pulled me to him and held me tight.

"I was sure you would hate me for causing all this," I said.

"I don't hate anyone, not even young Aro but there is no reason to hate you my love, none of this was your doing and the sooner you believe this, the sooner you will heal," he kissed me.

"I missed you so much," I told him.

"I missed you too, I couldn't believe you were gone, I thought Enrique was over reacting as usual."

He started to kiss me more and more and me him, soon we were making love, his clothes discarded around us; we lay together enjoying each other's company and his hand stroked my belly.

"It looks like I have three readymade children," he said smiling.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I love children, the more the merrier," he said.

"Will you make me pregnant again?"

"Do you want to be pregnant again Isabella?"

"I can't imagine not being pregnant," I told him.

"You can take a break if you want, Enrique and I can use condoms," he said.

"How long would I take a break, days, months, and years; I can't stand using condoms, I'd rather be pregnant so long as you're always around to help me," I said.

"I'll always be around but the question is will you be? You're the one who keeps disappearing even when Enrique had you chained."

I shuddered, "I can't stand the thought of being chained ever again even by Enrique."

"None of us intend to chain you but we need to do something to locate you if any one abducts you again; do you agree?"

"What then?"

"Carlisle wants to place a locator chip under the skin of your neck and then we can always find you so long as the abductor doesn't know it's there, Carlisle, Edward, myself and Enrique will be the only ones who know of its existence other than yourself, the least amount of people who know the better; this is the third time you've been abducted and we intend it to be the last, do you agree?"

"I'll do anything to prevent going away from my family again, I just want to have babies and be completely happy with my family around me," I said.

"Good girl, Carlisle will place the chip before you leave this island."

I smiled, "And you will make me pregnant?"

"Actually it's Enrique's turn, this baby's mine and if you recall, Enrique wanted two more babies next, he can have his way so long as you allow it," Thomàs reminded me.

"Of course I'll allow it, I'll never refuse either of you; we may need to open our own school though."

We both laughed and then made love again.

"Did you finish your business at the castle?" I wondered.

"For now, we left Wolfgang in charge, he'll make a good leader if he's chosen, I was asked if I would be interested in replacing my father but I couldn't stand to be confined at the castle, my place is with my wife and my children and I want to continue my present job which I love."

"I wouldn't want to be confined at the castle either, I love our home in Spain and I love being around my extended family."

"I think we all feel the same, we've also decided on some changes to our homes in Spain, Edward purchased Moreno's home but we're making our three homes into one for the sake of the children, our lovers can also live with us too."

"You have a lover?" I teased.

"Not yet but I'm thinking of taking one, I don't like my bed empty when you're not in it, Enrique has his permanent lovers and so does Edward, he's thinking of bringing his two permanent lovers to live with us but only if you approve," he said.

"Of course I approve, I can't deny him his lovers when I have mine, I may be a little jealous but I'll get over it," I giggled.

"Siegfried and Antonio look forward to having you in their beds again too, they missed you," Thomàs told me.

"Ah yes, I missed our sex orgies outside Enrique's home, why do we need beds?" I teased.

"We don't, it's just a figure of speech, and I think we're all going to have plenty of sexual satisfaction again, now you're back with us; starting now."

We rolled over and over making love and my contractions started with greater fervor, I didn't want to stop making love and the contractions didn't stop with our intense love making, it wasn't until Thomàs found he couldn't thrust himself completely inside me that he realized the baby was coming and I was in such bliss that the contractions hadn't concerned me.

He called the house and had Emma bring his instruments and a baby blanket.

"This labor is the shortest labor you've ever had; the baby wants to come now my love."

He put his fingers inside me, "He's right here," he told me.

He would have had me stand but the baby wouldn't wait, just slid out and started screaming immediately; the afterbirth soon followed and Emma arrived just in time to hand Thomàs the instruments.

"It's a good thing I didn't send Enrique out first or he would have been shocked but he'd better come out now because I'm not through making love to you; go tell him to come now if he wants the next baby," the last few words were for Emma and she ran to do his bidding.

Enrique carried me inside the house to his room and laid me on the bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Is there a reason I wouldn't want it?"

"You've been programmed to have sex with whomever and told that your reason for existing is to provide children, to make men happy and to give your nectar for anyone to drink; this isn't entirely true anymore, you're a woman who has the right to choose who you want to love and drink of your nectar, you may also choose whether or not to continue having children."

"Do you desire more children Enrique?"

"What I mostly desire is for you to be happy, I'll forgo any sexual contact if that's what you prefer and if in the future you want my children I'll be pleased to give them to you."

"Does that mean you do want more children?"

"I love having children and being a father, I love the children you gave me but I also love those belonging to Thomàs and I'll learn to love Aro's three; having my own children from my seed is always more desirable but I can wait because I love you more than life itself Isabella," he spoke fervently.

This confession of his love brought tears to my eyes; I'd always known he loved me because of his tenderness and devotion to me as well as his caring.

"Enrique I know you love me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me, that's why I love you so much and I want to give you what you desire; please make love to me now, I want to have exactly what I had before I was taken away from all of you, I want nothing more and nothing less."

The fact I could refuse him or any of my loves only made me want them more and I definitely wanted to give them the children they desired so I was more than happy to succumb to his embrace as we made love once again and I soon realized I was pregnant again.

After our love making, we talked.

"I'm sorry I left you so soon that day Isabella, I trusted my oldest friend to take care of you and he didn't," he said sadly.

"He tried to but we were separated before either of us could comprehend what had occurred, he hadn't yet replaced the bracelet of my chain on his wrist, the door of the bedroom was slammed in my face and locked; I thought at first he was teasing me but after I received no response, and had waited for him to surprise me, I tried banging on the door to no avail, it didn't even occur to me to try to escape because I didn't think Moreno would hurt me. Instead it was Moreno who was hurt and I carried some of the bags of him to the car and then later out of the car, not realizing it was him I was carrying until Angel informed me of that later. Angel was good to me as before but he brought me to a den of iniquity where I was chained by a much longer chain that allowed me to walk around the entire property, he left me there to suffer the abuse of a woman who had been instructed to take care of me; I thought she was using me against the instructions of my captors but when Aro eventually showed up he not only had all his men use me but her and another woman as well, I have never felt so much humiliation and despair."

"This sounds worse coming from your lips than I had even imagined, I'm sorry to have caused you to suffer in this way my love," he said.

"You wouldn't even know how to make a woman suffer Enrique, you're too gentle and kind; I would never blame you for what happened, you did everything you could think of to keep me safe, it just didn't work as well as we thought because of devious minds bent on destruction.," I said.

"You're too kind to me but you will consent to the locator chip/" he asked.

"I especially don't want to be taken away again and yes I see the importance of having one on my body, so yes I have already agreed to have one placed but please don't think to chain me ever again, I liked it at first because it meant you cared but after it was used to hold me prisoner, I detested it."

"We had already decided not to do that to you again but with the chip in place, we can locate you in a very short time, hopefully before your abductors can do harm to you; we'll refresh you on your abilities to defend yourself and sharpen your mind to a new awareness to recognize danger when it calls but other than that we have all agreed to not dwell on the possible dangers and to let you use your independence as you see fit. You may travel without us either near or as far as you wish, choose your own lovers, educate yourself to whatever end and carry our babies only if it pleases you; we feel we have held you in check for too long and to no avail, danger strikes you in spite of our efforts, we feel you will be more apt to recognize danger if we teach you to use your own instincts instead of us being so protective of you."

I smiled, "I think I'm going to like this new independence, I'll never leave any of you of my own free will but I would like to travel, visit my friends and shop without having to get permission and having you constantly watching over me; I might even enjoy the occasional fling with a suitor for a price, to relieve my sexual cravings if none of you are there to satisfy me but I will love no one other than my present lovers and husbands and I intend to devote as much time as possible to my children."

He smiled this time, "I think that having an occasional fling of your own choice will help you remember how much you love us but all of us approve that you should, especially when your cravings overwhelm your reasoning; we all understand what your body desires and we'll try to be there when you need sex but don't wait for our approval because now you know you have it, it's always good to have a little sex on the side, you know how much I like it."

We both laughed and then made love some more.

It was a relief to have the full independence I desired, I was surprised at myself for wanting the 'occasional fling' yet I knew this was something that was important to me; many men and women had taken me without my approval even though I hadn't fought against it and now I intended to have my fun with the same weapon and I smiled to think I had that kind of power. Men would long for me and I would give them a taste but then I would return to my loves; I was a different person now, I was the aggressive one and I would receive retribution for what had been done to me, I was the one laughing now.

My husbands' and Enrique found themselves liking the new me, I would go to which one I chose and ply myself to him so that even if he was immersed in his work or studies I would charm him to make love to me and he would, the words, 'not now love' didn't apply to me and he would always succumb to my seduction.

Making love wasn't the only way I proclaimed my independence; once the chip was placed, I insisted that Edward take me to the mainland when he went to work at the hospital and I would go shopping or to a movie by myself, it was important for me to be by myself, and I would stay away for the whole day and come home with him or call someone to come and get me if Edward had to be on call.

Of course I mostly spent time with my children, I played with them, taught them and hunted with the older ones; sometimes Jenny and I would bake cookies or make dinner for Renee, Rachel and Emma, I found I still loved to cook even though I had no desire to eat what I made.

I allowed all my children except Jenny to suckle me and my men were pleased I encouraged it, I felt guilty somewhat that Enrique's children hadn't received enough breast feeding because I had been abducted and so I wanted them to receive the experience, I also felt guilty because of what young Aro had told me and I was determined to be a good vampire mother for the rest of my children; my breasts became large because of it but I soon became used to the discomfort, it wasn't quite as bad as having a whole army feeding from me.

Jenny knew she was different than the other children and wouldn't enjoy my nectar as they and my men did but the special things we did together made up for what she couldn't have, sometimes I'd take her to the mainland with me, just the two of us and we'd pick out more grown up clothes for her to wear which she would parade around in when we arrived home to every ones amusement.

All of us on the island would usually be naked but dressed well when we went to the mainland and so I bought clothes for all the children, we made quite a procession walking through the shopping malls; I had eleven children including Carlotta who would come too and if Renee and Emma came, they would bring their children also.

O f course our entourage would include the nannies because one thing Thomàs insisted on was that I had to be careful of any heavy lifting and that included carrying my babies, I was allowed to carry the youngest one and he was placed in a baby carrier on me so he could breast feed easily when he needed to, he was already smart enough to latch on to my breast by himself and would burrow his head underneath my blouse.

I was proud of all my children and all the store assistants soon learned that most of the children were mine and that I was again expecting.

"You're much too young to have so many children my dear, you must have been extremely young to have had so many," one woman said.

"I'm much older than I look," I said, "But yes I did start young, I'm so proud that I'm privileged to have so many children and I want lots more."

The woman looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It does become expensive after a while," she said.

"We can definitely afford more children so I'm not concerned about cost," I told her.

She smiled then, "I suppose you're entitled to have as many children as you can afford and they certainly don't seem to be in need of anything."

"I love my children very much as do their fathers, we're all very happy," I said.

She looked at me strangely again because I'd said fathers instead of father.

I smiled at her sweetly and told everyone we needed to go before she could say another word; Renee, Carlotta, Emma and I laughed at her expression as we left the store.

"I can't believe how brazen you are in showing off so many children," Renee said.

"I love them," I replied simply.

We all laughed.

My self defense training was reinstated and I was encouraged to be aware of the possibility of danger striking, this was done by surprising me occasionally when one of my men or one of Edward's brothers or sisters would attack me when I least expected it; I became very much in tune to listening for a branch cracking or a quiet footstep or a slight rustle of clothing. If I was breast feeding I would put my child away from me and wait expectantly for the attack which always came as I became more in tune.

The attack would always include my need to practice my self defense and eventually I started winning which boosted my confidence, even Emmett had to confess I was good; I also practiced running with Edward so I could get away quickly from my pursuer and learned to find more ferocious animals than I had previously, to practice the kill.

Our stay on the island was very productive for me, I regained my confidence and my nightmares became less and less, being reunited with my family was very good for me as well as for them and having sex was no longer something I had to do but something I wanted to do and often demanded.

I loved my freedom to go anywhere and do anything; I wasn't dependent on any one and was allowed to have a mind of my own. I tried to make all my experiences have something good attached to them and my experience at the farmhouse had caused my family to realize I needed my independence and that was a good thing.

Thomàs and Enrique had to leave often to check on things in Volterra and Carlisle had gone back to Spain after he realized during our many talks that I was much improved mentally; Edward's other family came and went also, often the women and children were left alone on the island with myself and the other vampire women to protect the rest until Edward arrived home from the hospital, I was always proud when Edward came home and complimented me on my improvement and that he felt safe leaving everyone in my care to be protected.

I would giggle feeling sure he was fishing for a reward for his complements and we'd have great sex that night.


	7. Chapter 7

7

BACK TO SPAIN

Even though I was happy on the island, I still missed my home in Spain and longed to see Siegfried and Antonio again, I was surprised by Edward's confidence in my ability to protect myself.

"You don't have to get our permission if you want to go and see them, take the baby and go, we'll be here when you get back; just don't stay too long or we'll miss you and I'll have to come and get you," he said.

"You really don't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, if you time it right you might even see Wolfgang as well, I happen to know that those three men miss you and I think you're well enough to travel and be with them for a while; why don't you take Emma or Tabitha to help with the baby,"

"I'd prefer to go alone if you don't mind Edward otherwise there'll be more than my baby going," I told him.

"As you wish love, just go and enjoy yourself, don't worry about the children, they'll be fine."

I still wasn't completely used to being allowed to go without restriction but soon I was on a plane heading for Spain with no chaperone, just Baby Edward, my youngest child so named because Edward was the first of my family I was reunited with; Edward had called ahead and my lovers were expecting me.

Siegfried came to the airport to bring me home and the first stop was to my home which was in the process of being changed; the three separate homes, Enrique's, Thomàs' and Moreno's were now joined in a semi circle and all three homes now had two story's and were almost unrecognizable from how they had been previously.

"It looks like a mansion, Siegfried, I can't wait until it's finished," I said in amazement.

"I can't wait either for you to come home and then you can pleasure us often," he said seductively.

I laughed, "Is that all you think about?"

"No but that's what I'm thinking about now."

He started to undress me.

"I don't want to be naked in front of the workmen Siegfried, please take me somewhere a little more private."

He laughed, "Of course how thoughtless of me, I'll take you to my home."

The minute we walked into his home, I was the one to attack him first and he loved my advances.

"You certainly are more experienced now than before," he realized.

"What do you expect when I had sex with a whole army?" I asked.

"I expect exactly that and I like it," he said.

"I guess I have another good thing to add to my abduction then," I told him.

"There are more bad things than good and none of us intend you to suffer like that again," he said.

"We've taken steps to make sure it doesn't happen again, just don't get on my bad side or I'll know how to fight you and if I can win Emmett I'll surely win you," I told him.

He laughed, "I believe you could at that."

Siegfried and Antonio took turns being on call and so when Siegfried went to the hospital the next day, Antonio came to get me and we went to his home; I'd forgotten how large Antonio was until he thrust into me and then I remembered as the first thrust shocked me.

"Ouch Antonio, I forgot your method," I told him.

"You'll soon remember and before the nights over you'll be completely satisfied."

I knew that was true and we had a wonderful night together, he also found my sex to be more experienced and took pleasure in it, I was so proud that I was more experienced and started to feel better towards the men who had taught me how to pleasure them even though I'd received no pleasure; I could now use my sexual experience to enhance the feeling of pleasure in my men but at the same time I was also able to encourage my men to give me pleasure too, I could tell them without embarrassment what to do to me so I also received pleasure and the result was exciting, erotic, and very stimulating.

Antonio insisted on showing me off and I was a little nervous that he'd hurt me when I relaxed on him but I was pleasantly surprised because he was very comfortable for me, comfortable enough that he stayed inside me when he went for his morning run and I enjoyed the stimulation.

Antonio had to leave for work and I called to see if Wolfgang was home, I was angry with my body because it wanted more sexual pleasure than anyone could give me at the moment; I spoke to Priscilla and she invited me over to their home.

"Wolfgang can't wait to see you but he won't be here until tomorrow Isabella," she told me.

I couldn't tell her that I needed one of my husbands' or lovers right now, Antonio had worked me up to the point that I needed more sex and I couldn't wait until tomorrow; I suddenly thought of Jed and after visiting with Priscilla long enough so she wouldn't think me rude for leaving, I told her I'd be back to see Wolfgang in the morning, said my goodbye and left for the stables.

Fortunately Jed was there and he seemed to recognize my need right away, we went for a ride and found an out of the way spot to enjoy each other.

"Well little miss it's been a while but you sure are worth the wait," he said.

"I have to confess I needed someone and I was beyond caring who it was but I'm glad it was you," I admitted.

"Well if you need a quick fix, there are plenty of workers at the house and they're all vampires," he said smiling.

"You extremely understand; Jed, but I need more than a quick fix with you."

He laughed, "Edward called me and asked me to watch out for you, he told me this heat thing is giving you a hard time and you might need a little loving."

I sighed with relief, "Edward is so good to me, he anticipates all my needs; I love him so much."

After Jed left me off at the stables, I went to Carlisle's home and was welcomed there, I had to admit to myself that I was homesick for my family and my children as I curled up on one of the chairs; Alice was with me and she looked sad.

"I'm so sorry Bella that I couldn't rescue you from the farmhouse," she said.

I'd seen her on the island but she hadn't broached the subject until now.

"You shouldn't be sorry Alice, the only one who should be sorry is now dead and I have to say I'm glad but in spite of the horrendous treatment I received, I learned a lot about sex and how to give and receive pleasure; I suppose I and my partners should thank many of those men who took me."

She laughed, which was my intention.

"I can't believe you of all people needed to learn anything about that subject," she retorted.

"You'd be surprised how naïve I was before compared to now and all my men say I've improved, even Jed."

"So you had to search him out, Edward said you would when I talked to him."

"I'm still having a problem being in heat and having sex continually every day hasn't helped; I'm sure Edward realized my need because I couldn't get enough of him, he was probably glad to get me away from him for a while, I wish there was a cure for it because it's harder to keep under control than it was before. The children keep me busy but when they're not there I need a man, any man will do; I'm so embarrassed to admit this."

Carlisle came in at that moment and he had obviously heard our conversation.

"So Bella you need a cure?" he said, "The problem is no one could guarantee taking only part of your libido and you could lose all of it, which would be a worse problem my dear."

"I suppose you're right, I can't imagine living without sex and I'm sure my husbands' and lovers wouldn't like that," I ventured.

"It's a case of mind over matter, you need to find other things to occupy your mind when your men aren't around," he told me.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Such as a hobby which is as far away from sex as possible, you say the children give you a reprieve, why don't you take a teaching assignment as a substitute teacher of very young children, you're qualified; you've had plenty of education, why don't you look into it and have a job ready when you get back here, I'm sure the local schools would love to have you and your experience with eleven children of your own is phenomenal."

I smiled, "Maybe you're right, I just need something to keep me away from men until my men need me; that does sound perfect, maybe I'll go over to Jenny's school and apply in the morning, when do you suppose we'll be moving back?"

"I'd say two months but you could stay here until the house is finished, I'm sure Esme could use your help with the interior design and we'd love to have the children here again," he said.

"What about Edward? I can't leave him again," I said glumly.

"Edward planned to transfer his residency to the same hospital Thomàs and his partners are at, I applied there too and as soon as you're settled I can start working there; I'll talk to Edward and find out if he can transfer here sooner, I'll tell him what the plan is, I'm sure he'll be pleased not to have to travel to and from the mainland."

I was so thankful to have a solution for my problem and I couldn't wait to implement it, I stayed with Siegfried that night and in the morning drove over to the school to enroll Jenny but also to see if there was a position available.

"Well my dear it just so happens I do have a teaching position available, it isn't a substitute position and if you have the appropriate qualifications, the job is yours, it's with kindergarteners so that is exactly what you want and we can discuss pay after you've filled in your application," the principal told me.

I'd met her before since Jenny had been coming to the school and even though she was old, she was obviously wise and I'd taken a liking to her; after filling out the necessary paperwork she was quite satisfied with my qualifications.

"My goodness you could teach the older classes with these qualifications," she said smiling.

"I'd much prefer the little ones, my experience is with them," I reminded her.

"Yes of course dear when can you start?"

I explained that I was able to start right away but I was in the process of my home being built and would stay with my in laws at present.

"That will be fine we'll be happy to have Jenny in our midst again and if you can start next week that will be soon enough," she told me.

She started chatting with me then.

"I see you did your schooling at Dartmouth College in New Hampshire, how did you like it there?"

"I loved it, my husband, Edward, bought me house and we stayed there for a while and even though we still own the home, we moved to Italy for a few years after that; I continued my studies in Italy and finished while we lived here the first time," I told her.

"Where are you from originally?" she asked.

"I was born in the States but I've only been back occasionally to visit since then, I spent most of my married life in Italy and then we moved here."

"Where's your home being built?"

"Very close to here, within walking distance actually."

I gave her our address.

"I heard rumors of a nudist colony around there," she remarked.

I decided to be straight with her.

"I suppose you could call it that, we who live there prefer not to wear clothes but only within the confines of our property otherwise we're discrete; those who live there are upper class people, physicians, lawyers etc."

"What does Edward do?" she wondered.

"He's doing a residency program and intends to transfer to the local hospital soon," I told her.

"He apparently isn't poor if he bought you all those homes," she perceived.

"No he's very wealthy, being a physician is more of a hobby for him, something he's always wanted to do; a dream you might say, his father's a physician, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you may have heard of him."

"I believe I have, the word is out that he intends to take up practice at the local hospital here and the talk is all over the village," she said.

I nodded and then she had a thought.

"I would think you don't need to work either," she said.

"No I don't but I have my reasons for wanting to work, I don't need the money and I'll probably donate my wages back to the school."

"That's very generous of you Isabella, if I may call you that," she said.

"Of course," I said smiling.

I knew that no matter what she didn't approve of about me, she'd get over it because in essence I'd be working for her for free, she might even accept my having two husbands' when she finds out and I was sure she would eventually.

It was all settled then, I started my job the next week, Edward switched his residency to the hospital close by and he, Renee, Emma and the children along with their nannies and the personal maid came to Carlisle's house temporarily; we did have to make some concessions though because even though Carlisle's home was large, it couldn't hold so many children and servants.

It was decided to move Renee, Carlotta, Edith and Annie to Siegfried's house with Renee's baby.

Emma was, of course, no longer employed by Aro and even though Thomàs had taken over paying her wages, he wasn't sure if I needed her any more plus she had her baby and he felt it was high time Charlie knew about his son; I was pleased when he made the decision to release her but warned her that if Charlie was ever made aware of who we were, her life would be forfeit, I knew she'd comply and hugged her when she left, I knew I'd miss her dreadfully but she had to get her life with Charlie in order.

"If I decide you need a personal maid, I'll hire one but Emma needs to start her life with Charlie," my compassionate husband said.

That left Edward and I with our children and our nannies, the children had to share rooms and so did the two nannies while Edward and I had our own room; if Thomàs and Enrique came home they would have to stay with Siegfried or Antonio but at present they were still in Italy and Wolfgang hadn't made it home as planned so he was still in Italy.

My job was very demanding which was good because I didn't have much time during the day to worry about sex as Carlisle had predicted, Edward hired a tutor to teach all the children capable of learning except for Jenny who went to school; the other children were far beyond anything the schools could teach and even the tutor was amazed at what they were able to comprehend at such a young age, of course the older children were already beginning to pass Jenny in maturity.

Tommy and Belle were growing in leaps and bounds while the twins, Michael and Elizabeth were not far behind, even Enrique's son, who we referred to as Jose, was looking more like a six year old and Rosalinda, Enrique's daughter, was not quite school age but liked to learn with the others; Young Aro's oldest son Carlos, that name had been chosen from one of his father's names, was looking like a two year old but acting much older and Marcus, young Aro's second son was walking and talking. Aro hadn't named Marcus and so when I learned that Marcus was dead, I gave him that name in remembrance of my grandfather who I loved deeply.

I worked with Esme after I got home from school and we had the interior design of our new home planned about the time the structure was finished, it didn't take long after that for the painters and floor installers to finish and soon our house looked like a home with furniture, carpets and decorations. The last thing to be worked on was the landscaping and as soon as it was finished, everyone helped to move us in, the older children claimed their bedrooms which had been decorated according to what each child wanted and the nursery was ready for the young ones.

There were three master bedrooms and one semi master bedroom; there was a kitchen and great room downstairs along with offices, library etc. and many bathrooms both upstairs and downstairs.

A staff had been hired to keep our home in order but they lived in a separate house on the premises, it had been decided to hire only vampires and all had been well screened to ensure our safety, especially mine; Enrique decided that all of his women should have her own personal maid and so two more were hired in addition to Edith.

Enrique was not happy that I was working but Edward managed to calm him down and see the reason for it.

"Once she learns to control her emotions, she won't need to work anymore and I don't think it will take long," Edward said.

I on the other hand had decided it would take much longer because I liked my kindergarten class.

Elections had occurred in Volterra and a new board had been selected, most of the new board members were some of my family and Thomàs' partners along with some friends or acquaintances of Wolfgang, Carlisle and Enrique, these were temporary until other vampires could be found who would be able to take on the running of the vampire world; Wolfgang had taken on the role that Aro had but he also wanted it to be a temporary fix just long enough to restore order and improve some of the antiquated laws that were previously in effect.

This meant that Thomàs and Enrique could come home but they had to leave periodically for board business, Wolfgang, on the other hand, had to make his home in the castle and so Priscilla went with him but still maintained their home in Spain; Wolfgang had a son who moved into the home in Spain, his name was Christopher and he had amazing powers but whether he used them in a good way or a bad way remained to be seen.

Now that Enrique was home most of the time and because I was having his baby, he became more protecting of me than he needed to be and was constantly trying to stop me from working.

"Isabella I want you here to take care of the children, why can't you see that?"

"Enrique, when I'm with you all I think about is having sex, I can't get enough of it, and I need my job to take my mind of it."

"Sex is a good thing my love, I want it too; maybe I'm selfish but when I want it, I want you there to share with me, come to me now and then tell me you don't want it," he argued.

"But the problem is that I do want it, it isn't normal to want it so much," I said.

"I think it's very normal and I want you to want it because I want you," he told me.

"Enrique, why are you making it so much harder for me, you have two other women to satisfy your needs as well as your other women who want you."

"You're the one who satisfies me the most my love, Carlotta isn't as experienced as you and Renee is human so I have to be careful with her, my other women I can have only when they want me but I should be able to have you when I need you during the day; I have to share you at night when the other men are at home so the day time is my time."

"Please let me finish out the school year, we can try to make it work but if we can't I promise I'll stop working then; would you stop me from doing something I like, that's fulfilling to me so that I'm not just a sex object or baby machine," I pleaded.

"And how can we work around it?" he asked.

"I'll come to you every morning before I go to work and at lunch time and when I get home from school," I promised.

I knew this was not going to be easy as I always had homework to do for the next day and I wasn't sure when I was going to fit it in but I knew I had to try because Enrique needing me was more important than my job and I certainly needed him.

The weekends and holidays were blissful, all our family and friends got together at our home, Thomàs or one of his partners would be on call for deliveries but everyone else except Edward for most weekends would be present; it was a treat when Edward was there too but if he wasn't there on weekends he would have days off during the week.

Carlotta and I would be passed around to our lovers and me to my husbands', it was something I enjoyed to be able to relax and have constant sex, it was a relief to let go my inhibitions from the week when I tried not to want sex so much, to the weekends when I could have as much as I wanted no holding back; I did however refuse to have sex with those who I hadn't partnered with before no matter how much they pleaded.

Carlisle, Thomàs and Edward laughed at my determination to be independent even though they knew how hard it was for me to refuse other suitors, most of us were naked and I especially had become so used to not wearing clothes that when I worked, I felt like I was suffocating, it was a relief to undress at lunch time when I responded to Enrique and then again when I returned home; I'd throw off my clothes the minute I came in the house and then it was Enrique's turn to laugh at me.

"Isabella you're punishing yourself just to be independent," he often said.

One day I came back to work after lunch and my blouse was still unfastened, I refused to wear underclothes and Enrique had been especially sexual with me so that I had to hurry back to school, I had been allowed to breast feed my baby and the children were very interested in watching as little Edward suckled me at first but now they barely noticed although during class my baby would be attached to me with the baby carrier and he would feed underneath my blouse indiscreetly; as I ran into the staff room with my blouse flying open, the principal happened to be there.

I put the baby down while I fastened my blouse and fixed my hair; she smiled at me.

"Tell me what you do on your lunch breaks Isabella; you seem so frustrated when you return?"

My baby's father was extremely amorous and he almost caused me to be late," I told her.

"I thought you said Edward was at work today, he is but he's not my baby's father," I said.

"You have a lover then?"

"Mrs. Hernandez, my life is not like the norm, I'm not subject to just one husband or lover, I have two husbands' and several lovers who I love dearly; all my husbands' and lovers know each other and accept each other's attention to me, we even live in close proximity for convenience, two of my husbands' recently died otherwise I would have four husbands'. One of my husbands' who is dead, gave me three children, this little man is the youngest of the three, my husband Thomàs gave me four children and my lover Enrique, gave me two children so far and I'm now pregnant with a third of his, Jenny was adopted by Edward and myself. We have a very loving family, all my children are very well loved and most are very smart, too smart to come here to school, they all have a tutor except for Jenny, who even though she's very smart too, isn't quite as smart as her siblings," I paused for a breath as my principal looked at me in amazement.

"My husbands' and lovers are very well educated and that's probably why my children are so advanced, Enrique stays home with his work most of the time but he's a physician as well as a lawyer, I already told you about Edward, Thomàs, my other husband is an obstetrical physician along with his two partners who are also my lovers; I could go on but you know enough about me to fire me if you must," I concluded.

"Isabella the children all love you, you're doing a great job and I haven't seen any sign of your lifestyle affecting those precious little ones other than them seeing you breast feed, how you live your life outside these walls is your affair although how you accomplish all you do and still have time for so many men amazes me," she smiled at me.

"I have plenty of help; my husbands' employ nannies for my children as well as a tutor and I have a personal maid and staff to keep our home clean and in order, my men love our children and spend as much time with them as possible; all of the men love all of the children and so they're all considered fathers to each of them, Jenny will tell you that she has three papa's, all the rest are her uncles and she loves them. When one papa or uncle isn't available, another is there to share the responsibility; the children also have grandparents in Carlisle and his wife and my mother who lives with us, Edward also has brothers and sisters who love our children and like to spend time with them."

"My goodness you're making me jealous of your family life, it sounds wonderful, I'd love to have your husbands' or lovers come to school so I can meet them, I'd like to see for myself," she said sincerely.

"They'll be coming to the assembly so you can meet them then," I told her.

"Very good then, you'd better get back to class before your little ones wonder where you are," she said smiling.

"Yes of course," I said and ran off with little Edward in my arms.

When I arrived home after school, Enrique was all over me again, Jenny had come home with me but she giggled as Enrique started pulling my clothes of and she ran off to find the other children.

I laughed as Enrique called Tabitha to come and take the baby from me which she did but Enrique was already inside me showing me off.

I was going to take a quick shower, I protested.

"I couldn't wait another minute, I would have come looking for you if you hadn't walked in at that moment," he told me.

"I thought your women came today, didn't Carmen make you happy?"

"Yes she did but having my other women only makes me want you more, you're the icing on the cake my love and my Giovanna is no longer with us, you're going to have to put up with me stimulating you while you do your homework because now I have you I'm not leaving out of you and you're mine tonight."

"I thought Thomàs was home tonight?" I wondered.

"He is but he told me to warn you he's finally settled on a lover and he's bringing her home tonight, she's one of the nurses at the hospital, he thinks you'll like her," Enrique told me.

"Thomàs is so sweet why does he care whether I like her or not?"

"He wants her to live here my sweet, and wants her to learn our lifestyle and be prepared to share; she's human."

"When's Edward bringing his lovers home?" I wondered.

"Edward wants to talk to you about that, so I suppose he's thinking to bring them soon, they've been calling him constantly."

I kissed Enrique, "Make love to me now so I'll be ready when Thomàs brings home his lover."

Enrique laughed, "Of course my sweet."

Edward came home while Enrique and I were still making love.

"Don't you have homework to do young lady?" he was laughing.

"Don't you want to tell me about your lovers Edward?" I asked.

"Yes of course, do you mind if I bring them here love or is that too much for you to bear?"

"I love you Edward and if you have lovers and you want them here then let them come, I have plenty of my own and I don't mind sharing you," I told him.

"It's not that I want them to come here, they own me and want to be here, if you don't want them so close, I'll move them into a house close by and just see them occasionally; if I move them here they'll probably want me more," he said.

"If they want you more, I have no objections, Thomàs is taking a lover who he intends to bring here and you know Enrique has more than just me, so long as I have one of you in my bed at night or whenever it pleases you, I'm quite comfortable for you to enjoy the nights you aren't with me; I'm the mistress of our home though and they need to be aware of that," I was adamant.

Edward smiled, "I like it when you're bossy and of course they will be absolutely aware of that, any disruption in our peaceful lifestyle and they'll be forced to leave, if they want me they can have me but only on your terms love."

Edward had things to do then and so left Enrique to finish enjoying me, somehow I did get my homework taken care of and I ordered the cook to make food for Thomàs' guest; Enrique was still discreetly inside me when Thomàs came home with his new lover, I thought it better not to make her too uncomfortable and so I insisted we all dress and the older children too; the little ones were all in bed.

Thomas smiled when he brought her inside.

"This is Cristena," he said.

He then proceeded to introduce us to her.

"Cristena this is my wife, Isabella and her lover Enrique, this is also Isabella's husband Edward, and some of our children are here; this is Tommy and Belle, my two oldest children and this is my twins, Michael and Elizabeth, Edward's daughter Jenny is here too but the other children are asleep, I hope you don't mind children because we have plenty with more on the way," Thomàs spoke gently to her and I knew he'd prepared her.

Cristena looked nervous but amazed at how we could be so calm with husbands' and lovers in the same room.

"Cristena, I'm sure Thomàs has told you about our unusual lifestyle, we get along very well together and you'll see plenty of sex and nakedness; I hope you won't be embarrassed, Thomàs is very patient he'll help you to become accustomed to us but we won't expect you to be as open as the rest of us, our children accept what we do and we're very open around them too," I told her.

As if this was a signal to Enrique, he removed my blouse very quickly and started to fondle my breasts.

"Enrique she's probably shocked at you," I giggled.

"I did warn her that some of us might be having sex as I see you two are," Thomàs said smiling.

"Enrique wouldn't keep his hands of me today, I went back to school after lunch and the principal caught me half naked, she wondered what I did on my lunch hour so I had to explain what the father of my baby did to me and then I ended up telling her about my entire life style, husbands', lovers and all; I thought for sure she'd fire me but she didn't, I'm so lucky to have such an understanding boss," I told them.

"Why did she have to be such an understanding lady, if she hadn't been I would have had you more, Isabella?" Enrique said.

He started suckling my breast and I held him close to me but looked over at Cristena, she looked startled but Thomàs pulled her close to himself and after lifting her face to his, he kissed her gently.

"Are you ready to make love to me now or would you like to eat first?" he asked her.

"I think I'd like to eat if that's ok," she said.

He winked at me as he took her to the kitchen, from there they went up to his room and we didn't see her until morning; Thomàs came into Enrique's room before he left for the hospital, it was Saturday and he had a delivery to go to because he was on call, he kissed me and teased my nipple.

"Isabella mia amore, I want you to take care of Cristena while I'm gone, she was a virgin and of course is no longer, I think she's a little apprehensive but make her feel at home," he told me.

"Of course Thomàs, does she know about us?" I wondered.

"No but if she consents to remain my lover I'll probably have to let her know; the rules aren't quite as strict now," he told me.

After Enrique finally released me, we showered.

"Should I wear something Enrique or should I behave as usual?" I asked.

"I think all of us should behave as usual, if we try to protect her from what we do, she'll have a much harder time accepting our lifestyle, besides I'm not going to allow that beautiful body to be covered up," he told me.

"I suppose you're right," I conceded.

I went to Thomàs' bed to find Cristena naked in bed, she had been crying and as soon as she saw me she pulled the covers over herself.

"Did he hurt you, Cristena?"

"A little but I'm not upset about that, I'm afraid I won't be able to fit in, it embarrasses me to see naked people who are making love in public and I'm not sure I can do it myself," she said, "I thought I could handle it when Thomàs told me but now I'm not sure."

"How do you feel about Thomàs?"

"I've never made love before and I know he's so much older than me but I think I love him, do you mind?" she asked.

"No of course not, I want you to love him; he's much older than me too but he's so gentle and kind, how could I not love him, it was hard for him to pick another woman but he's picked you and I'm glad," I told her.

"You're so sweet Isabella, how can you so understand when I spent the night with your husband," she said miserably.

"I spent the night with my lover, Cristena, why shouldn't he?"

"Do you walk around naked all the time?" she looked at me.

"Most of the time, as do almost everyone as you'll soon learn, my sister in law and Edward's parents don't in public but everyone else is quite comfortable, even our children," I told her, "Today as in every weekend we'll be having company, I'm sure you know Thomàs' partners, they'll come and be naked too, as will Edward's family except those I mentioned, I'm afraid it's kind of a sex orgy but no one will bother you except Thomàs and if you want to make love in private, he'll honor your request always; not everyone makes love there, just a few of us so you won't feel out of place but Thomàs will make love to me, he and I are very much in love, I hope you can accept that."

"I think I'll be alright, will you stay with me?" she asked.

"I will at first but my lovers will want me, let me introduce you to my mother, Renee, she's Enrique's lover as well but even though she's naked too, none of the men will bother her either plus she'll be eating breakfast downstairs and I imagine you're hungry," I told her.

"Yes breakfast sounds wonderful," she said and finally smiled.

Later that day, people started to gather outside and Renee and I took Cristena out to meet them, Thomàs still wasn't home but his partners had arrived.

"Wow, Cristena, don't tell me Thomàs finally persuaded you," Siegfried said.

She smiled, "Yes I agreed to be his lover and last night was heavenly," she said.

He laughed but then looked at me.

"Come here lover girl, make me happy."

He took me over to a grassy area and made love to me, Cristena looked stricken although Renee was consoling her.

"This is what is done here Cristena but no one will bother you except Thomàs, Bella's used to her many men, it's acceptable here and she enjoys it," she basically reiterated what I had said previously.

Thomàs finally arrived but sought me out first, Siegfried and I had finished making love but he was showing me off; by now there were plenty of naked men around.

"Can I have my wife, I missed her too much," Thomàs said.

Siegfried handed me over and Thomàs took me aside, he threw off his clothes pulling me to him to him and sat down with me on his lap, he kissed me on my mouth, a long sensual kiss but then he stopped.

"How is Cristena doing mia amore?" he asked as he looked towards her.

"I think she's very overwhelmed by our lifestyle Thomàs," I told him.

"I probably should have gone to her first but you're my greatest love, she pleases me but you overwhelm me; Cristena's good when I can't have you but I want you now and she's going to have to learn that she's second best, she's no longer a virgin but you always will be."

He made love to me then and our love making excelled anything short of amazing, I was overwhelmed by his feelings towards me.

"Oh Thomàs I love you so much," was all I could say.

Cristena looked insignificant as she tried not to look at our lovemaking but couldn't help it, I felt sorry for her.

"Thomàs you need to take some time with Cristena but I don't think she'll want to make love to you in public, please go and be nice to her now," I told him.

"Only you could care about my other woman, maybe that's some of why I love you," he said and kissed me again as he stroked my hair.

He left me reluctantly and took Cristena inside the house.

Later they came outside again, Cristena looked embarrassed but somehow Thomàs had persuaded her to come outside naked and he held her firmly around her waist; I was sitting with Edward, we'd been making love but now we were talking with Edward's family.

Alice was as usual the only one wearing clothes, she wore a bikini bathing suit; Thomàs and Cristena came to join us and Cristena blushed when she saw us looking at her, I remembered when Thomàs had persuaded me not to be ashamed of being naked and wondered if he'd done the same to her.

Thomàs pulled me away from Edward to stand beside him and put his free arm around my waist, Edward smiled because he knew what Thomàs intended to do.

"Cristena look at Isabella's body and tell me what you think, look at her objectively, it's slightly different than yours but basically, isn't it the same?"

"I suppose so," she conceded.

"Tell me why she should cover up her body," Thomàs was speaking to her gently.

"I can see she's beautiful but it isn't normal to be naked around everyone,"

She said shyly.

"It might not seem normal to you but most of the rest of us enjoy being naked, it's much more relaxing and convenient," Thomàs told her, "I presume Isabella just had sex with Edward and if she were dressed in clothes it would be much more difficult to have to get dressed and then undressed again, now she's ready for the next man who desires her."

"But it isn't normal to have sex with different men, is it?"

"Why isn't it normal?" he asked.

"Well…" she began.

"Isn't that why men and women are made this way so they can have sex?"

"Not every man though," she said.

"Isabella doesn't go to every man, only certain ones, the rules of our commune was for Isabella to allow certain men to honor her, which she did, the rules have changed slightly but she's still required to continue with the men she had before the rules changed, Edward and myself are her husbands' while Enrique, Siegfried and Antonio are her lovers; Isabella accepts all of us so if we require her she comes willingly, today's a weekend and we want to enjoy her as much as possible because we love her not because we lust after her," he explained.

"So she has no choice?"

"She wants us just as much as we want her, why would she refuse us?" he asked.

I was still standing beside Thomàs during this conversation but Antonio came to get me.

"Give her to me while you talk," Antonio told Thomàs.

Cristena watched as Antonio made love to me in his unique way.

"How can you stand to have her make love to another man?" she wondered.

"I'm proud that my partners love her too, I want them to enjoy what I have, they're my friends and I want to share my love with them just as Isabella's willing to share me with you; she's unselfish and loves me enough to realize I need a lover to share my bed when she can't."

He turned to Cristena and enveloped her in his arms.

"Do you mind that you must share me?" he asked her.

"If I didn't share you, I wouldn't be allowed to have any part of you but I would like a chance to make you want only me," she said.

"Ah the other woman who wants to be _the_ woman, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Isabella will always be my woman and if you try to send her away from me, you'll be the one to leave."

"Then I'll have to share you and be content," she said seductively.

She reached up to kiss him but he pulled away.

"If you want me to kiss you, you'd better be prepared for us to have sex here, I'm not going back to our room."

"Yes Thomàs," she said playfully.

They kissed and soon they were making love together, she did become embarrassed at one point but he wouldn't stop and she had no choice but to allow it to continue.

"Was that so bad?" he asked her afterwards.

"No," she said softly and giggled.

"You'll get used to us and the way we do things," he said.

Antonio was now showing me off and when Cristena saw this she had questions.

"Does that hurt?" she pointed to us.

Thomàs laughed, "Of course not, it's a very comfortable way of carrying a woman around and it shows her off to let people know whose woman she is."

"But she's _your_ wife," she said.

"Yes but Antonio owns her too, she's his woman and he's as proud of her as we all are," Thomàs said, "You're my woman and I'm proud of you too."

"But you don't love me Thomàs," she said.

"Why do I have to love you? You make me happy and I'm proud to own you, I'm content to have you as my woman, you're living at my house, I'll take care of you, provide for you; you don't need to work if you don't want to and I'll never discard you; of course if you decide to leave me I'll find you and bring you back but I don't intend to keep you prisoner because I trust you to be here for me," Thomàs told her.

"You're saying I can never leave you?"

"Not once you decide to stay, I don't take care of a woman, give her money, clothes, jewelry etc. so she can leave me at the first opportunity; I'm not cruel so I'll never hurt you but I expect you to promise to remain with me," he said.

"Will you marry me?"

"I might eventually but whether I do or not, you're still mine," he was firm.

"Do I have to make a decision now?" she wondered.

"I brought you here for the weekend to see if you can tolerate our lifestyle, obviously during the week things become more conventional; I want an answer by tomorrow but I suspect you've already decided," Thomàs said.

"Can I visit my family and my friends when it pleases me?"

"I told you, you won't be held prisoner but I expect you to be careful what you reveal to others, I expect you to be discrete."

"Then I already know I want to remain with you, I'll make you proud of me and you'll learn to love me, I'm already starting to feel comfortable being naked and making love in public," Cristena decided.

"Good then it's all settled and I'm already proud of you," Thomàs said smiling.

"Is it ok if the people I work with know we're an item? Cristena asked.

"As I said be discrete, I'm known to have a wife so be careful of gossip," he warned her.

I'd been close by and I heard the conversation between them.

"Congratulations Cristena on your decision, you won't be sorry you chose Thomàs, he'll always take care of you," I told her.

"You will help her mia amore?" Thomàs asked me.

"Of course, I'm very happy for both of you," I said and I was sincere.


	8. Chapter 8

8

LOVERS

Thomàs had chosen well because Cristena fit in to our lifestyle as if she'd been born in it, she continued to work at the hospital and was discrete as Thomàs had suggested but Thomàs, even though he didn't flaunt the fact she was his lover, he didn't hide try to hide it either, of course rumors did fly but only Cristena's closest friends knew the truth and they were just as discrete at her instruction.

Occasionally I would meet Cristena at the hospital when Thomàs was there and he'd take both of us into his arms at the same time and kiss us heartily, this would really send observers through the loop and the three of us laughed at the stares we received.

Cristena became one of my best friends and we had so much fun together, we teased Thomàs so he'd chase us to make love to whoever he caught first; often we'd both sleep in Thomàs' bed when he and I wanted each other so he didn't have to leave Cristena alone, she soon was used to the arrangement and Thomàs was pleased how things worked out.

Edward was pleased to see how things had worked out too and he decided to bring his lovers home at last; the one I'd seen briefly in our home at Dartmouth was the first to arrive, her name was Natasha, Tasha was her nick name.

Tasha was a vampire, older looking than me or Edward but much older than Edward in actuality, she was of course beautiful, tall and slender, she considered herself to be much more experienced sexually than me although if I counted all the men who'd taken me, she'd be way behind, she tried to take control of Edward the minute she walked in but he'd have none of it.

"I'm allowing you to live here for convenience because you've insisted I go to you, Bella's my wife and she has priority over you, she's the woman I love and I chose her; you chose me and I'm compelled to go to you when I'm available so if you live here it will be by my rules and Bella's jurisdiction," he told her.

She nodded but her eyes told a different story and Edward read her mind.

"Don't forget I know your thoughts," he warned her.

She smiled at him, "Of course not darling, I promise I'll be good."

She looked over at me.

"So darling, I finally get to meet you, I remember the last time you weren't very happy to see me."

I decided I wasn't happy to see her now but I didn't say it.

"Things have changed since then; Edward and I have great love for each other, we had before but now we both know for sure," I told her.

"Of course darling, I'm not blind but you're willing to share him?" she questioned.

"I have no choice because you own him but I accept you as his lover," I said.

"Good then we both know where we stand, I think we'll have a decent arrangement," she said.

She was obviously gloating on that power she had.

"I'm sure we will," I conceded.

I stayed out of her way as much as possible and while I was working this wasn't a problem because I was gone all day during the week, she was given her own room and she and Edward would use that room when they has sex, the master bedroom belonged to he and I, Edward had no intention of allowing his lovers to desecrate it in much the same way Enrique treated the lovers who owned him; I would sleep with Edward when he had no lovers to please but otherwise I had Enrique and Thomàs, everything was coordinated according to my needs and not the requirements of their lovers.

Edward had one other lover and that was Tanya, she'd had to put her affairs in order when she lost her family and had finished grieving for them; she then decided, at Edward's invitation, to come and live with us at least temporarily but she had the idea of moving into a home close by so Edward could come to her when she requested him; she would have preferred to live in Alaska but because Edward was doing his residency, he couldn't leave to travel to her home very often plus he didn't particularly like Alaska so she had to compromise.

Edward's family also welcomed Tanya into their midst, she found herself no longer alone and started to enjoy our lifestyle; she joined with Alice when it came to being naked, she wore a bathing suit on weekends and refused to be naked in our home even though Edward encouraged it; other than that she and I had a pretty good relationship.

Tasha and Tanya were business women and had an office together where they could work in our home, but often they both had to travel to wherever their business needed them and so I didn't have to worry too much about any of them trying to take charge of my home.

Tasha was very loud when she was around even on the phone and I was sure she had other lovers too.

"Hello darling, how are you? I miss you so much but Edward needs me at the moment, my business will bring me out there next week and I'll come to see you, ok darling… I love you too."

Of course Edward knew everything about her because he could read her thoughts and he didn't seem to mind when she was gone.

"Edward, do you like Natasha?" I asked one day when we were alone.

"It doesn't matter whether I like her or not love, she wants me and I have to go to her."

"I know that but do you like her?"

"It doesn't matter love, I enjoy sex with her, she fulfils my need when I can't have you and I'm content," he said.

"So you don't like her then," I wasn't going to be put off.

"Bella I like you and love you, that's all you need to know, she doesn't concern you, she's my problem but she isn't a problem; so stop worrying."

I was smug, "I'm glad you don't like her."

"Bella I didn't say that."

"But it's what you didn't say that counts," I told him.

"What's going on in that little mind of yours?"

"Nothing but I'm glad you can read hers."

He kissed me, "I love you and even though I can't read your mind, I still know what you're thinking."

I giggled and he laughed.

Despite Natasha, I loved my life and my men, I loved my job and the children whose lives I affected at the school but I loved my own children even more.

The school assembly was coming up and I'd been working hard with my class to prepare a little something so my kindergarteners would be recognized, Jenny's class had also been working on a little play and she had the main part; all of us as a family were going to attend, Edward had made sure he had the day off and so did Cristena, she had been taking an interest in our children but she had especially bonded with Jenny.

Antonio was on call but he still came with us to the assembly as did, all the Cullen's, Enrique and Thomàs plus all our children and their nannies; the principal, Mrs. Hernandez, welcomed us.

"My goodness, Isabella; who're all these people? Why don't you introduce me?

I started off with Edward who she had met.

"You already know my husband Edward Cullen, this is my husband Thomàs, the obstetrician, my three lovers, Enrique, Siegfried and Antonio, Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, my friend Cristena and Tanya and Natasha who live with us, plus my mother Renee and her daughter Ana" I finished.

"And are these your other children?"

"Yes, Tommy, Belle and the twins, Michael and Elizabeth are mine and Thomàs' children, Jose and Rosalinda are mine and Enrique's children, Carlos, Marcus and baby Edward are children from my husband Aro who passed on and this is Carlotta who was his sister; of course you know Jenny who is Edward and my adopted daughter."

I'm very pleased to meet all of you," Mrs. Hernandez said gracefully, "And who does this little one belong to?" she patted my abdomen.

I smiled but Enrique answered.

"I'm proud to say this baby also belongs to me, I'm afraid this young lady works too hard and I've been trying to get her to stop working but she loves her little kindergarten class and insists on continuing," he told her.

"I can see how you would feel that way with all these children at home but Isabella tells me she has plenty of help and it would appear so; are these women, the children's nannies?"

Thomàs spoke then, "We're letting her work at least until the baby's born but I'm her obstetrician as well as her husband, and we'll have to decide if she should work afterwards or not, we're all very protective of her and won't allow her to overdo it; yes these are the nannies but we want the children to have their mother at home too."

"Well I can see how you would want that but I'll miss Isabella if she can't return, she has such wonderful rapport with the children," she said.

Everyone took their seats then and watched the assembly, I had to go and help my class with their presentation but was back in my seat to see the play Jenny's class did and we all cheered at her performance; later we all congratulated her including all her brothers and sisters but especially Carlotta who had remained her good friend in spite of the obvious difference in their ages now, Carlotta had passed her in maturity and of course she was now Enrique's lover but that didn't stop their friendship.

Jenny was by now fourteen and had started to become interested in boys, she had her girl friends but boys started talking to her and she enjoyed their company, she was very pretty but in spite of her exceptional knowledge of the Spanish language, she still had a mixture of accents derived from her Italian and American upbringing as did I; we sounded a lot alike, this was intriguing to her friends.

Jenny and Belle, who was very close in age to Jenny, had several conversations with me about boys and sex so Jenny knew enough to avoid intimacy with her boyfriends and always went on group dates.

"Is it ok if we're intimate when I'm eighteen as you and Papa were, Mama?" she asked one day.

"Papa and I were very much in love and we married before we became intimate," I told her.

"So you never had sex until after you were married?"

"No sweetheart," I said.

"But did you want to?" she asked.

"Yes I wanted to very much but I'm glad I waited."

"I don't want to yet but I really like this boy, Jack and I know he likes me, he kissed me the other day but it wasn't like before when my Mom's boyfriend kissed me and then had sex with me, it was a much nicer kiss and he didn't make me have sex; I was so afraid he would," she told me.

"You don't have to have sex with every boy who kisses you Jenny, you need to take control of your body, if the boy tries to push himself on you, you know he doesn't care about you and just wants to have sex; if he cares about you, he won't insist on being intimate with you, you'll know the difference," I told her.

"If I have sex, will I get pregnant?" she wondered.

"Now that you have monthly cycles, you can get pregnant but at fourteen it wouldn't be a good idea Jenny, it's better to wait until you finish high school at least but even so you probably should establish a career before you have children unless your partner can support you and your child as was the case with me."

"I f I want to have sex how can I stop myself from having a baby?" she wondered.

"Not having sex is the surest way not to get pregnant but there are different birth control methods you can use if you decide you want to be intimate with a certain boy, I hope you intend to wait a few more years though; men prefer wives who are virgins and the less times you have sex, the closer you are to being a virgin, I know you aren't because of what was done to you as a small child but you can preserve yourself from now on until you meet that special someone, I wasn't prepared to give myself away until I met Edward," I said.

"I know you're right Mama and I'll try to keep the boys from using me until I meet that special someone, I like Jack but I don't want to get intimate with him, I'm not ready yet."

She kissed me and then ran off to find Carlotta and Belle.

I sighed with relief and Edward came in the room.

"I couldn't help but overhear Jenny's thoughts, she's already interested in boys?" he wondered.

"I think it would be good if you could know what thoughts are running through Jack's mind," I told him.

"I tend to agree with you but we can only protect our children so long and Tommy and Belle will soon be there too; I think Thomàs already has plans for Belle, you know vampire children mature a lot faster and Carlotta was the equivalent of sixteen when Enrique took her, you also know that age is no criteria, I think Christopher, Wolfgang's son is interested in Belle and you know her maturity far outweighs that of a twelve year old so he could send for her any time now," he told me.

"I didn't realize just how mature vampire children are until young Aro told me, he said he was ready for sex maturity wise even though his body still needed to grow so he could function; I don't intend to make the same mistakes with the rest of our children but as far as Jenny's concerned, she's human and I'll treat her as such, no steady boy friend's for at least two more years."

Edward laughed, "I agree as far as Jenny's concerned but I want you to be prepared for Belle to go and you need to prepare her; Tommy's going away to school next year, he needs to get an education before he settles down with a permanent woman, Thomàs has already talked to him about sex and he doesn't want the same problems we had with young Aro."

"I agree and I suppose my talk with Belle will be a little different than my talk with Jenny, I need to prepare her for the man who's chosen her; Carlotta did very well with her man but Enrique didn't push her to have sex until she asked for it," I said.

Christopher had been to our home several times, he had become a lawyer like his father and was well respected, age wise he looked like a twenty nine year old but I didn't know his exact age, he dressed well and his father and mother were proud of him; he was adopted as Edward and his brothers and sisters were, he had been saved from certain death by his father and so was a full vampire."

Christopher had no lovers that we knew of but he joined the rest of us on weekends without his clothes, he had approached Thomàs and told him he was ready to settle down with a woman and had Belle in mind.

"I've been with other women but I want one of my own, she's as beautiful as her mother and untouched by other men, I want her as soon as you'll release her," he told Thomàs.

After that, he would pull Belle aside to talk to her and try to gain her confidence, she responded to him very well but neither spoke of intimacy and he didn't do anything to her even though he had to restrain himself when in close proximity with her, we all noticed his erection except her.

I spoke to Belle at the first opportunity.

"What do you think of Christopher?" I asked her.

"I like him, he talks to me a lot when he's here, he told me he'd like to be my friend," she said.

"Would you like to live with him at his home?" I asked.

"I'd miss all of you if I did, Carlotta told me he wants to be more than just my friend, what does she mean Mama?"

"He wants you to be his woman and have sex with him," I told her.

"Like you do with Papa and your lovers?"

"Yes, just like that, would you want to?"

"Don't you have to love someone to do that?"

"No but it helps of course," I said.

"Do I love him Mama?"

"You might have feelings for him and he definitely has feelings for you but it doesn't necessarily mean love sweetheart, sometimes love has to grow from the seeds you plant with each other; I didn't love your Papa when he decided he wanted me but I soon loved him after that."

"What if I go to him and we don't love each other, what will I do then?"

"You must learn to love each other; he'll take good care of you and provide for you, in return you must allow him to have sex with you, he may eventually want to marry you."

"Carlotta says sex is good, will it hurt?"

"It might the first time but if Christopher prepares you in a way to make you feel very good, you'll enjoy it; if he cares about you he'll try to be gentle with you at first," I told her.

"I'd like to try it Mama, do you suppose he will if I ask him to, I'm willing to go with him so long as I can still see all of you, is that ok?"

"If it's ok with your father then I have no objection," I told her.

Thomàs thanked me for preparing her.

"I don't think Christopher can hold off much longer, I'm pleased she's willing, if she asks him I'm sure he'll oblige; I'll warn him to be gentle with her so she won't mind the next time and he can take her home with him when he leaves this weekend."

"My poor baby, I hope he treats her well," I said.

"He will, his father and myself won't tolerate her being mistreated and you know what the punishment would be if he did, Aro got off very easily because you refused to complain but he eventually paid for his sins," he said.

I worried about Belle the rest of the week but the weekend came and so did Christopher, Thomàs spoke to him in some length before he went to Belle but later I saw them together kissing; Thomàs distracted me.

"Leave them be and pay attention to your husband young lady," he told me.

Thomàs held my attention more than usual because Enrique and Siegfried were out of town and Antonio and Edward were both at the hospital but he eventually had to spend time with Cristena and so I used this opportunity to observe what Christopher and Belle were doing.

They were lying together and he was consoling her, wiping tears from her eyes, I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry I hurt you my love, it won't be so bad the next time, I promise," they had obviously had sex.

"It wasn't so bad Christopher, please do it again, I want it to be the next time," she told him.

I watched as he prepared her for the 'next time' and then I was distracted again by Alice.

"Quit watching Bella, you'll make them self conscious," she told me.

"I'm just worried in case he hurts her; she's so young and inexperienced."

"They'll be fine but worrying won't help, I thought you'd stopped that?"

"There always seems to be something else to worry about, but I'm a mother and mothers worry all the time about their children," I said.

"Well Belle's no longer a child and you no longer need to worry about her, she's blissfully happy just now and here she comes."

"Mama, Christopher and I made love and it was wonderful, I think we do love each other and I'm ready to go with him," she smiled shyly at Christopher.

Thomàs was nearby,

"Well young lady if you're ready to go, you'd better pack your things but don't forget to come and see us sometime," he winked at Christopher.

"I'll take good care of her Sir, I promise; she's everything I anticipated," he said.

"I think you're losing your children as fast as you can have them mia amore, Tommy will leave for school next year and the twins will soon follow, I need some children of my own again soon," Thomàs told me.

"Don't worry, I can do that very well Thomàs," I said.

He kissed me, "I love having children with you but you realize they'll all be older than you before long, Carlotta's eighteen but so are you, you'll never be older than that but she'll be nineteen shortly after you have this baby and she'll become older still until she looks as old as me; you mia amore will never change."

I thought about that and knew he was right, Carlotta and Belle would probably reverse roles with me eventually and they would give me advice as older women, Christopher had Belle but she would eventually catch up to his age and then pass him by; how different than human lives.

Emma had kept in touch with me by writing letters, Charlie had been very surprised to discover he was the father of a son, named after him and at first was very angry that he had not been informed sooner but he calmed down and finally had his woman living with him and enjoying her and his son.

Emma told me she was happy to live with him but he decided he wanted to marry her and we were invited to the wedding; Charlie called me.

"Bella, Emma and I are going to make it legal and we'd like you to come to our wedding, it's only going to be a small affair but we'd love to see you, can you come?"

"When Dad?" I asked.

"You decide when you can come and we'll plan for then, sometime this year though," he said.

"Sure Dad I'd love to come, I'll talk it over with my men and then I'll get back to you, ok?"

"Ok Bella, let me know soon," he said.

We hung up then and I smiled.

"What's the big smile for?" Renee asked me.

"Charlie and Emma are finally getting married Mom, what do you think?"

"It's about time, are we going?" she wondered.

"Yes we are, I just have to decide when we can go, I'll talk to the guys and see what they think; I hope Thomàs doesn't tell me I can't go, they really want me there Mom."

*****************************************************

"Absolutely not Isabella, you know better than to ask," Thomàs was adamant.

"But you let me go on a plane when I was pregnant with Edward," I reminded him.

"That was different, it was an emergency situation, to get you to a safe place, this isn't, they can wait until after you have the baby or they can get married without you," he told me.

"But Thomàs they want to get married this year and my baby won't be born until March."

He shrugged his shoulders, "March is a good time to get married, they've waited this long why not wait until March."

"Thomàs, please…," I tried to coerce him by hugging him to my breasts and twirling his hair; he pulled away.

"You won't entice me, young lady; you can try another physician if you don't want me to take care of you, otherwise my answer's still no."

I sighed, "You know I won't have a doctor other than you; will you go with me in March?"

"I think we'll all want to go in March during spring break, that would be a better time for all of us," he said.

I called Charlie back and he decided to wait until March, the weather would be better and yes of course the children would be on spring break.

Thomàs pulled me to him, Are you happy mia amore? Now I'll take your breast."

I held his head to me as he suckled me, I closed my eyes as the fervor came and his wandering hands found every sensitive part of me, I knew I could never be happy without Thomàs and Edward, my two husbands', how gentle and loving they were.

I was always there when my husbands' and lovers wanted me, when they beckoned their fingers to signal me to come, I came without any thought of denying them what they needed at that moment; I wanted it too, probably more than they did and when I beckoned my finger to them, regardless of how busy they might be, they'd always stop and love me or let me love them.

Enrique loved my pregnant belly, he practically worshipped it and what was inside, his touch drove me wild, he was enthralled that he could make me pregnant and then enjoy every moment of it, the bigger I became the more proud of me he was, he adored me, he owned me and had power over me; he could cure my morning sickness and cure my pregnancy aches and pains by his lovemaking.

"I can't wait to do this again and again," he told me.

"You know I want it too," I told him.

"I can't imagine anyone mistreating you my love, you give us everything we desire, we just flick our fingers and you come with your love tirelessly; it doesn't matter how many of us you've pleased, one after the other, you'll still come fresh to give your love to the next one without complaint and full of passion," he said.

"All of you love me Enrique and I love all of you, I'm also constantly in heat and my desires overpower my mind, that's why I need to work so I can train my mind to resist," I told him.

"Why do you need to resist, you give us all pleasure and we want you to have pleasure too."

"I need to train my body when to draw the line, not with all of you of course but with other men; it's so hard to restrain myself and after being constantly available to so many men for a year, I find myself needing the same; I can't just stop myself from having what I had before," I said this with emphasis.

"Poor baby," he smiled.

As if to respond to my attempts at restraint, my men started inviting their friends and colleagues over to visit us, we always dressed for company, it was never on a weekend when we all released our inhibitions but in the evenings when we could be more formal than usual, sometimes Edward or Thomàs wouldn't be present because of work and the children would be in bed or amusing themselves with what our children liked to do; Antonio and Siegfried usually didn't come over during the week so often it would be Enrique's friends who came.

Enrique loved to show off his women but he had to be careful with the humans in case his friends didn't appreciate them in quite the same way he and Thomàs did so Cristena and Renee would take the opportunity to go shopping or to a movie or just to simply relax away from the company; that left him with Carlotta and I to greet his friends.

Carlotta would soon get bored and leave after making some excuse but I always had to stay and join in the conversation no matter how difficult it was to be around men and not have sex; Enrique delighted in caressing me, I usually would sit on his lap but if my husbands' were also present I would be passed around to them.

Enrique had a friend who delighted in coming to visit, his name was Pablo and the man was very charming.

I had dressed one evening after being informed our company was coming, Carlotta had begged Enrique to allow her to go with Renee and Cristena to a movie she really wanted to see but even though Enrique allowed her to go, he wouldn't excuse me.

"My friends want to see you my love and you are after all mistress of our home, don't you suppose it would be rude to avoid our company?"

I had sighed but agreed and went downstairs to greet them, Enrique wasn't there when I entered the great room; there were three men who all rose as I entered the room, I was obviously puzzled not seeing Enrique.

"Hello my dear, Enrique left just a moment ago to take a phone call, he left us in your capable hands," Pablo spoke.

I smiled and put on my hostess look.

"I'm pleased you could come Pablo, won't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course, these are my very good friends and Enrique's too, this is Sam and this is Paul, we're also Enrique's colleagues in the medical field and are thinking of moving around here to work with him; Miguel and Sam, this is Enrique's true love, Isabella."

"Ah you're the woman he can't stop talking about, now I see you I can understand why," Miguel said, and then aside to the others, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She dazzles me every time I come, I can't seem to get enough of her scent," Pablo spoke.

I knew it was because I was in heat but I tried to behave normally.

"Won't you gentlemen please sit down and tell me about yourselves?" I asked.

"What would you like to know?" Miguel wondered.

"Oh about your work, do you have wives or women? Where do you live?"

"We own hospitals around the world and we have homes dotted around the globe too, yes we have women and no wives but none are as beautiful as you," Sam said.

I knew they would react this way to me but I tried to be coy.

"I'm sure your women are just as beautiful." I smiled.

"We're more interested to learn about you Isabella," Pablo said.

"There's not much to tell, I'm married, have lovers, many children, and I work as a school teacher; I love what I have and want nothing more."

"Ah so you do take lovers as in plural?" that was Miguel.

"I _did_ take lovers but I want no more, my needs are met," I clarified.

Enrique came into the room and I ran to him, he pulled me down onto his lap as he sat down.

"So you met my beautiful Isabella and as you can see she's pregnant with my baby, this will be number three of mine; Thomàs and I are taking turns after I have my fourth but for now I'm playing catch up; she makes perfect babies."

He pulled my blouse up to show off my abdomen.

"Enrique, please don't," I said uncomfortably.

He stopped me from pulling my blouse down and laughed.

"She normally allows me access to her body but she's nervous now," he told his friends.

"Why so nervous," Pablo asked, "Isn't she used to men?"

I buried my face into Enrique's chest, I was so embarrassed.

"She's very used to men but she's trying to learn to control her emotions, her husbands' and I are trying to teach her it's ok to go with her emotions but she's trying not to give in; she's constantly in heat and you probably already had her scent, this is why she works to learn control," Enrique told them.

"Probably the more she fights, the worse it gets; why can't you accept that you're supposed to make men happy, Isabella?" Pablo asked.

"Don't make me go to them," I whispered in Enrique's ear.

He laughed, "I won't but you want them don't you?"

I shook my head, "No Enrique please," I clung to him.

"Relax my love, they won't take you without your permission," he said.

"I can't give it, I won't."

With a sudden burst of energy I ran from the room and collided with Edward and Thomàs as they arrived home.

I was in tears, "Please don't make me go to them," I begged.

"Now pull yourself together young lady," Edward told me.

He and Thomàs brought me back into the room.

"She feels trapped by her emotions," Enrique said, "She won't let go."

Edward kissed me and pulled me to him, he kept kissing me until I relaxed; then he started to undress me, I tensed up a little but his caresses calmed me down and then I felt the pinch I was familiar with and was soon relaxed but not asleep.

Thomàs spoke to me.

"Isabella your main focus is to love your husbands' and Enrique who fathers your children but you're allowed to enjoy who you want as well, it's a bonus you received when you became a vampire, we want you to be happy and not fight what's natural for you; whenever our friends come and you want them, they'll come to you willingly, it's your choice to take. Do you want them?"

"Yes Thomàs," I couldn't stop myself from agreeing because I could only speak the truth.

All three men took me that night one at a time, I was still under the influence of the calming drug but well aware of what I was doing, I felt so relaxed and eager to please but no remorse just relief that I'd finally given in to my emotions.

Later that night I was in bed with Edward, he'd made love to me.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"More relaxed than I've felt in a long time and I know it's not because of the drug, I feel so relieved because you were all there and encouraged me to do what my body insisted on; thank you Edward for giving me this passion, I actually like it."

He laughed and we made love again.

"Now remember whenever the urge compels you, you go to that man and make him happy but then come back to us and we'll make you happy," he told me.

"I guess I don't need to hide behind my job now, I'm a free woman," I said.

He brushed my hair back, "You can work as long as Enrique and Thomàs will allow you but only because you want to teach and not because you want to avoid your sexual needs; all of us have decided to make sure your sexual desires are taken care of and we'll invite our friends for your pleasure, we know they won't be able to resist your advances."

"You're making me feel like a tramp now, I'm sure I didn't used to be this bad," I said.

"You weren't, but because of all the sex you were forced to have for a very long period of time, it has fed and built up your desires and emotions so that it's impossible to resist; it's been tearing you apart; you need sex but not necessarily from us, the sex we had tonight was much more relaxed and not so tense because you weren't trying to make up for lost time," he told me gently.

"I didn't realize how this was affecting me, I promise you won't need to drug me anymore, I'll be more relaxed."

"Good, now let's enjoy the rest of the night."

I giggled but his kisses soon made me passionate and the rest of the night was bliss.

In the morning we were in the process of continuing our love making when we heard the door open but we both ignored whoever it was until we were done, we kissed long and lusciously until there was another noise and we remembered someone was there; Edward looked up.

"Did you forget darling whose night it was, I waited for you and you didn't come and now I find you this morning with this… this hussy?"

Good morning Natasha, my love, did you forget that this beautiful 'hussy' is my wife and I chose her last night over you, we seem to have the same problem when you forget to come for me so I guess we're even; I'll come to you when I'm good and ready, not before, now kindly leave us in peace, you're on my wife's territory," Edward was angry as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said as she left, "I didn't realize she should have had you last night."

"I'm not sorry; I chose you last night and she needs to know her place; you're my priority and if I want you, I'll have you."

He kissed me and proceeded to make love again but we were again disturbed, this time by Thomàs.

"I thought this was Saturday, my day to sleep in with my wife," Edward sounded frustrated.

"It doesn't appear that either of you are sleeping," Thomàs teased.

"How can we sleep if we're continuously disturbed," Edward wasn't amused.

Thomàs winked at me and then opened the door wide so that all the children came running in and bounced on the bed, even little Edward tottered along; Thomàs picked him up and gave him to me, he soon found my breast as did one other child.

"I think they're hungry," Thomàs said laughing.

Edward laughed ruefully.

"I guess I'm supposed to remain frustrated for a while longer," he decided.

"It's going to be for quite a while longer because all the men are going hunting with the boys and the women are going with the girls, all except this woman that is, she's going to drink nectar for a while, hunting's out young lady until the baby's born; are you going to drink it fresh or do you want it in a cup?"

"I can drink it fresh," I told him.

"Promise me you will," he insisted.

I nodded and sighed, "Yes Thomàs I'll be good."

"Do you need a man now or can you wait until later when we all get back?"

"I'll be fine as long as you're not too long," I said.

I couldn't believe how caring this husband of mine was, he'd conjure up a man to take care of my needs just as he'd take out a pill from a bottle.

"We don't want you to suffer anymore Isabella, you've suffered long enough and we intend to protect you, Jed can come over if you like."

I rolled my eyes and smiled but I realized he was serious.

"I'd like that," I said shyly.

"Good girl, I'll send him over for the morning."

They left as soon as little Edward had had his fill and I pulled my breast into the unnatural position it needed to be so I could drink, I was thirsty and drank my fill from both breasts before taking a shower; I felt invigorated and ran downstairs to meet Jed who'd been waiting, we walked outside and found a nice grassy spot in the shade, we both enjoyed each other as well as talked, we were constantly joined in between making love and it felt so good to me.

"Why do you need me so much when you have your men around?" he wondered.

I told him about my latest abduction and what I'd been required to do.

"My libido has increased so much because of it that I have to have a man as often as possible, I tried to control my desires but it wasn't working so now my men have decided to bring men to me so I can have sex but I'm hoping I can gradually be weaned off from wanting men so much," I said.

"I'm sure you'll be the only one wanting that, I for one am content to have you as much as possible; I'll probably die with me inside you and I'll have a smile on my face."

"You're so silly Jed but I do love having sex with you, I feel so calm, so much better than I felt last night before Enrique's friends took me, I was so frustrated and I knew they wanted me as much as I wanted them but I couldn't bring myself to admit it; Thomàs gave me a sedative and I finally allowed my need to be fulfilled, it felt so good to give in, such relief," I told him.

"You come to me as often as you need young lady, Jed'll make you better."

"I will Jed, I promise; you make me feel so good."

We continued to have sex until everyone came home, Thomàs came to get me.

"Thanks Jed for making my woman happy, you'll get an extra bonus for Christmas, I'm sure she'll need you often."

"Any time she needs me I'll be there for her, she gives me pleasure too," Jed told him.

"So young lady are you ready for more sex now?"

I realized I was and that made me sad.

"Why the gloomy face, I thought Jed was good for you?" Thomàs wondered.

"He is good for me but I'm sad because I still need more, we've been none stop the whole morning and yet the more I get the more I want," I told him.

"Why do you insist on making it into a bad thing, you know Jed loves you and the men who had you last night want more of you as do all of us? Why won't you allow men to make you happy if they want to? Do I have to give you another sedative to make you enjoy what your libido does for you?"

"No of course not, I just want you to approve of me, I don't want to be called a hussy or a whore, I just want to be loved," I said.

"You'll always be loved and no one in your family will think badly of you because we understand what you would like to think of as your affliction but what we refer to as a blessing; Edward brought you for us to love and enjoy, your body makes it so easy, it's just your mind which has a hard time, you'll heal eventually, either you'll slow down with your desires or you'll learn to accept them as we do."

I smiled, "You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy, now come with me and we'll shower together then after our lovemaking you can go and enjoy everyone else."

"I love you so much Thomàs, you always say the right thing to make me feel better," I told him.

"Did you drink your nectar?"

"Yes and I feel refreshed, I was thirsty," I said.

"That's good you drank it but not good you were so thirsty, you need to drink it every day from now on at least until the baby's born."

"Yes master," I giggled and he kissed my head as we headed into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

9

CHRISTMAS TIME

As time went on I found that I was able to live with my sexual cravings, they didn't get any less but I was able to accept that having sex was a necessity for me and if I happened to meet a man who I desired, I would have sex with him; I might not know his name and I might never see him again but he fulfilled my need at that moment and that was all I asked, I would always discuss what I'd done with my men but they always approved and often laughed at how I'd coerced my latest victim.

Sex with my own men was much more relaxing now I wasn't so uptight and I'd always go to Jed if I hadn't found another victim to appease me; much of the pleasure I had was not just the sex but the actual coercion and I became adept at not only choosing my victims but enticing them to the point that they would do anything I asked with such a climactic end that they would plunge into me with great force, I would scream with the pleasure it gave me.

Human males were the easiest to coerce but vampires were the most fulfilling sexually and would be the most forceful, plus the vampires would have sex with me over and over again while the human males were spent after only one or two sessions with me; I'd have to go hunting again too soon for my next victim which eventually became almost a daily habit.

I was a vampire who didn't desire human blood but I did desire sex and it wasn't hard to find men who would comply, I found I had great powers of seduction and had turned the tables on what was during my year of captivity to now when I had men begging me for sex, crawling on their knees to touch my body, bowing to me; I was the queen and they were my subjects to be played with as I pleased and I delighted in the power I found I had.

I refused to be cruel as I had been treated but I did have that power and they knew it, if they tried to run, I could easily catch them even as pregnant as I was or I had great strength to toss them aside when I'd used them no matter how much they begged for more; I never went back to the same man, I didn't want any more lovers just victims, even the vampire men succumbed to my games.

I budgeted my time so I could spend most of the daytime with my children once school was done for the holidays, the late afternoons would catch me prowling for my victims and my evenings and nights would be with whichever of my men was home; this routine seemed to work well for me but could easily be changed if I was needed sooner for lovemaking with one of my men or if Renee, Carlotta or Cristena wanted to go shopping or spend girl time together, sometimes Alice and Rosalie would join us and it would actually be fun to have a sexless few hours occasionally.

The weekends were always a family gathering with lots of sex thrown in but now I had my victims during the week, I didn't rely so much on the sexual aspects of the weekend and actually enjoyed intelligent conversations with my family and friends.

Natasha would join us along with Tanya and if they wanted sex with Edward it had to be with the rest of us close by, none of us went off on our own for sex, it was a public thing and became the norm; Alice would go under a blanket with Jasper if they made love and it was always Jasper who insisted on the lovemaking, the rest of us would cheer because we knew what they were doing and usually Alice emerged embarrassed.

Enrique would sometimes make love to Renee and even though she was embarrassed at first doing it in public, she soon realized that if you made love without any drama, you would hardly be noticed because everyone did it at some point and it was very acceptable to the present company, Cristena did the same thing with Thomàs, realizing the same thing.

Natasha was always eager to be with Edward and she would be very loud so that we all knew what she was doing, it seemed to me that the closer she was to me, the louder she became as if she was trying to make me jealous; however, if Edward wasn't there she would flirt with one of the other men, Alice and Rosalie made it quite clear for her to stay away from their men when she tried to encroach but she did find one or two of Enrique's friends eager to oblige her.

Tanya was more reserved and didn't encourage Edward or any other men to make love to her in public, she had the same attitude Alice had and no one bothered her, even Edward, but that was because he'd focus on me.

My family and friends knew of my vendetta and actually encouraged it.

"You really know how to corral those victims into your web, I watched you at work the other day," Alice told me.

I laughed, "It's not just the sex that satisfies me, it's having them crawl and making them give me the most they can of what I demand from them," I told her.

"You certainly make them work hard," she said.

"And so they should, I give them pleasure too, it's hard to get pleasure from sex if the other person doesn't get pleasure also; I found that out when I was being used, I received pleasure that caused me to beg for more and that was what has been hard for me to accept. Now they're the ones begging and I don't always allow them the satisfaction of having me; I tease them." I giggled.

Thomàs came up behind me and grabbed me.

"I'm glad that I'm not one of your victim's mia amore," he said.

"But you are Thomàs, you give me everything I desire and more, the difference is that we love each other; I'm also _your_ victim because I need you too in the worst way," I told him.

"What I do know is that our lovemaking is out of this world, I can't imagine it being any better, it probably takes those poor humans weeks to recover," Thomàs said.

We all laughed and Edward joined in the conversation.

"I have to agree with you Thomàs, I actually limped to work the other morning, Edward told us.

"You did not, I could never be that good," I said.

"I don't know about that Bella, his sex organs are so worn down, he has a hard time with an erection lately," Tanya quipped.

We all laughed but none more than Edward.

"You guys are so bad, our sex is perfectly wonderful," I said.

"For you Bella but it takes me a month to recover," Edward said.

Everyone howled at the joke and Enrique came to join the fun.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"We were just saying how sex with Bella has become dangerous now she's having all this practice," Edward could hardly speak for laughing.

"I don't find it dangerous so much, I'm used to pushing my women to the edge but I have to agree she has improved tremendously and she's the only women who can push _me_ to the edge; I may have to invest in a stronger bed soon," Enrique said.

That statement made everyone laugh all the more.

"How far do you get on your travels, looking for victims?" Carlisle had laughed too but he changed the subject.

"Quite a ways, I use my car sometimes but often I can find someone within walking distance, there are plenty of victims on the beach; I like to get the ones who have a woman with them, the woman stands there in shock while I do my thing then she attacks her man as soon as I leave for allowing it, my poor victim couldn't stop me but now he has to take the wrath of the woman as well."

"What do you do to the woman?" Carlisle wondered.

"I place her in suspended animation so she can watch but not stop us, when I release her, she doesn't remember being held back, she thinks she just arrived as we finished having sex and she doesn't come to me, her focus is on him," I said.

"I think you've learned a great deal about yourself now that you were never aware of, if you had known what you know now, you probably could have prevented Angel from taking you," Carlisle indicated.

I shook my head, "Angel was a much stronger vampire than I, just as Thomàs and all of you are, I think his mind was what induced me to do as he told me and the other vampires at the farmhouse, especially the renegade board members, had their own way of bending my will and causing me pain so I wouldn't refuse them; they tortured me incessantly, I had no power over any of them."

"Well at least you can talk about it now, I think the extra sex is very good therapy to heal your wounds," Carlisle told me.

"Why would Angel's mind work on you when no one else can get inside?" Edward wondered.

"I don't know, maybe he was strong enough to penetrate my barrier, I just know that he could do anything to me or make me do anything; my brain was in a fog while he was killing Mr. Moreno and taking me away, I didn't want him to have sex with me before that day but he had a certain power over me that I can't explain, I think that's how he controlled Moreno" I told them.

"I have power over you too Isabella," Thomàs told me.

"I've always known that, you speak to me in the most kind and gentle way and yet your words and your actions are so powerful that I have to obey you, you know I'll never refuse you even though I try hard sometimes; I don't have the ability to disobey and I know it isn't because I love you, it's more than that."

"You'll always be mine Isabella and you like the control I have over you; the longer you belong to me, the more control I have," he whispered to me.

There was no denying what he told me but I also knew what he wanted even if he didn't tell me, I knew at this moment he wanted my body and I gave it to him with no regrets; I shuddered in anticipation of what he would do to me, he did all those things and more.

Something else I felt about Thomàs was that since his father and Marcus ceased to exist, all their power had been infused into Thomàs and now his legacy made him a very powerful man, if anyone crossed him it would be their demise but I also knew he would never deliberately hurt anyone without good reason; he was a very gentle and loving man who rarely became angry.

It was true though, Carlisle was correct, I had learned a great deal about myself, I knew that only vampires with a great deal of power could control me and I would always sense who those vampires were so I could avoid those I knew to be powerful when I prowled for victims; I took only those weaker than myself.

Thomàs was not the only powerful vampire who controlled me even though he was the most powerful, Edward and his family had similar venom running through them because Carlisle had created them, they could control me because they had greater experience but I would eventually be just as strong when I gained the experience they had because I had the same venom.

I seemed to attract powerful vampires as my lovers, it was as if the weaker ones sensed my power and avoided me unless there was strength in numbers as was the case with those who abducted me in Kentucky, plus I didn't realize my own strength at that time; Caius and his group were much stronger than I, as were my latest abductors, Young Aro derived his power from his father.

All my present lovers, particularly Enrique and Wolfgang but including Siegfried and Antonio were much stronger than me, it was more than just love which held me to them and not only their greater physical strength; they all had greater powers which I couldn't comprehend other than to know that Thomàs was the strongest.

My power was stronger than Natasha and that was probably why she only used words to try to put me down but she also realized that none of my men would not tolerate her harming me; Tanya on the other hand was just as powerful as the Cullen's but she and I were friends and she would never harm me in any case knowing the attraction to me of the other more powerful vampires.

Carlotta and I were friends and fortunately not enemies because her strength was also derived from her father; all my children would receive the same strength as their heritage, whether it was Thomàs or Enrique and all would eventually be stronger than me.

"Do you love me in spite of my power, little one?"

Thomàs brought me out of my reminiscing and kissed me again, I knew he hadn't finished making love to me.

"You know I do in spite of and because of the power you hold over me," I told him.

"Are you sad then?" he asked.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, you'll never make me sad even though I pretend to be when you don't give me what I want," I admitted.

He laughed; "Is this what you want now?" he was referring to his lovemaking which was starting to become passionate again.

I didn't answer him because I wanted him to do everything to me to increase our passion and he was doing just that, I just groaned and melted into his embrace as the passion overpowered me.

"Oh Thomàs," I eventually murmured as we joined and I felt him deep inside me, "Oh Thomàs," I said again, "Please don't stop, don't ever stop."

He chuckled and those close by laughed.

"Thomàs my man, I think your passion is all that's needed to hold her in your clutches," Carlisle said.

"Shh! don't tell her that," Thomàs said smiling.

I was too far gone to care as he thrust into me but as the climax came, both of us cried out, I'd been riding a rollercoaster as our emotions collided with each other like red hot lightening strikes and then finally peace as the ride ended; I lay in his arms content, he still remained inside me.

"Are you content to lie like this for a while?" he asked gently.

I nodded, not wanting to speak and destroy the magic of the moment, it was always like this, a perfect end to our lovemaking but never enough; he always sensed when I wanted more and he wouldn't stop until we'd both had our fill.

"So Thomàs, I think she's yours today," Antonio said as he came over to us.

"You can have her later, I know she wants you too but she and I are having a quiet moment in between our lovemaking and we're not through yet," Thomàs stroked my hair and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Thomàs for understanding," I told him.

All my men understood each other and were never jealous with regard to me, they always recognized when I needed one over the other at a particular time; the other men had been with their other lovers, Enrique had spent most of the afternoon with Carlotta and Edward had spent time with each of his lovers while everyone else had preferred a lazy afternoon to relax in the cool wintery weather.

Renee and Cristena had preferred to stay indoors for most of the day, not liking the cold but they did come out wrapped up in winter sweaters to talk to Alice and Rosalie about planning Christmas; Alice and Rosalie were dressed and I'm sure Cristena wondered how the rest of us still preferred to be naked when the weather was so cold, I know she suspected something but she hadn't come out and said anything yet.

"Do you suppose we should dress up in the cold weather, so Cristena won't suspect who we are?" I asked Thomàs.

"No mia amore, she needs to figure out who we are but I don't intend to tell her; in any case I have absolutely no intention of allowing you to cover up this beautiful body," he said.

"Oh Thomàs, I do get dressed sometimes," I reminded him.

"Not in our home unless there are strangers here," he was adamant.

I sighed but smiled at him and touched his nose.

"You're so bossy."

He laughed, "I just know how to appreciate beauty and I won't allow it to be covered up."

"I love your body too," I said.

"I think you like the part that's inside you the best," he said.

"You know that's true but I like to touch the rest of you and admire you from a distance," I told him.

"Not too much of a distance, I hope."

"Well no, I prefer you close to me," I said.

He felt my breasts, "Have you been drinking nectar?"

"Yes can't you tell my breasts are getting big again?"

"They seem hard like they need to be emptied," he said.

"They fill up very quickly and I've been very thirsty,"

"Are your men drinking too?"

I rolled my eyes, "Thomàs, you're the one who won't let me cover up my body, they all take advantage of that fact, even you, and so do our children."

"All of our children?"

"Yes of course, even the older ones, I think that's why they're growing so fast, they feed from me as well as go hunting; the second I sit down, someone needs a drink," I told him.

He smiled, "I like that your body's so useful."

"I know you do, why don't you relieve me now?"

"I'll relieve one breast if you'll drink from the other."

He helped stretch out one breast for my benefit and then he drank from the other, I felt him tighten up inside me but I was too thirsty to stop drinking and say something, he seemed thirsty too, we both drank for a long time before resuming our lovemaking, later after my other men and my children had enjoyed me too; my breasts became very heavy and even pumping them didn't give me much relief, it was almost as if an army was feeding from me again.

Enrique spent the night with me because Thomàs stayed with Cristena and Edward spent the night with Tanya.

"I like that your breasts are so huge Isabella, all the more for me to enjoy, do you allow your victims to drink too?" he wondered.

"I encourage the vampires but the humans don't like the taste, I don't have human breast milk, they lick on me and sometimes suckle me but stop when they taste my nectar; I make sure they enjoy the rest of me though," I told him.

"I must confess I saw you in action one evening, I wanted to see how you enticed your victims so I followed you and I was very impressed with your vampire skills," he said.

"So, spying on me, are you?" I was amused.

"You know how concerned I am about your safety," he said.

"You're too overprotective Enrique but I like it, you know I have the chip and Edward showed me how to set a honing device on my newest phone as well."

"I know but I truly was curious Isabella."

"I love you too Enrique."

I kissed him and felt him tighten inside me, we were in between lovemaking; he started drinking from me and I held his head close to me as was my custom.

"I think you want my breasts to get even bigger, don't you, you've been drinking from me most of the night."

He nodded and sort of laughed with his mouth full of nectar but he didn't stop.

I was the one who didn't like it when my breasts became too full because they weighed heavy on me as was now the case, I didn't own a bra even for school or out in public and they'd start dripping if no one was available to help me out; my men, however, refused to see my heaviness as a problem, as far as they were concerned, they could enjoy more nectar and as they did my breasts stretched to accommodate the extra nectar produced which in turn caused more discomfort.

Thomàs taught me relaxation to deal with the extra weight and with his help, I not only accepted my large breasts as the norm but I learned to deal with the discomfort and eventually it stopped bothering me; because my men enjoyed my large breasts, they worked hard to keep them that way and I knew I had to accept and live with them because they wouldn't be going back to the normal size any time soon if ever.

My breasts weren't the only part of my body getting bigger, my abdomen was growing because of the baby inside and Thomàs knew it was going to be a big baby.

"I hope you can deliver such a big baby, you have three months to go after this," he told me.

"Aro's second son was big too, I think it might have something to do with my hormone activity derived from my sexual stimulation as well as my breast stimulation," I told him.

"You could be right Isabella, maybe we should cut back on it," he wondered.

"No, I have to have it, I'll be alright, my body will spit out this baby before he gets too big; my body knows how to handle my pregnancies you should know this by now."

"I believe you could be right young lady so I won't interfere," he said.

I'd had a theory since my body didn't contain blood and only venom ran through my veins as to how I could become pregnant and carry a baby, I decided that my body relied completely on hormones to nourish my pregnancies and that was why I was permanently in heat to ensure adequate nourishment was provided; the more sex I had, the more hormones were released and the better nourished my babies were, breast feeding also provided the release of hormones and so the more I breast fed, the better for my pregnancy.

During the time I was first married to Edward and Aro, before Thomàs came along, I wasn't in heat even though my libido was much higher at that time than most vampire women; this was something that had increased dramatically from my overactive hormones as a human but now that my body knew how to make me pregnant, I was forced to be in heat constantly even when I wasn't pregnant, which was rare, to ensure that I remained so.

My vampire mind, my libido, my breast feeding contributed to force me to be in heat so I could produce children continuously throughout my existence; this was one of my many talents and I would never want to stop just as I would never want to stop having sex as much as possible or stop breast feeding, it was a continuous cycle.

All of us contributed to decorating all our homes for Christmas, once one was done we would go to the next, the men would decorate the outside and the women would decorate the inside after the men had brought us trees, the children loved to help too and those who were old enough would help the men outside while the rest would help or even hinder the women; it didn't take long even with those who were working, we were vampires after all and Thomàs didn't baby me as much with me being pregnant.

"Any woman who can coerce so many victims to have sex, is very capable of helping decorate for Christmas," he told me.

"Does that mean I can travel by plane now?"

"Don't push me too far young lady that's still a big resounding no and I don't want you climbing ladders either," he said.

"No of course not my love," I teased.

He grabbed me before I could walk away.

"I do believe you like being restricted, don't you?"

He pulled me to him and in spite of my large abdomen and big boobs, he held me tight; he looked down at me as I looked up at his face.

"I love you Thomàs and I'll do anything so you'll have sex with me," I said seductively.

"So you'll even coerce me now," he realized.

"It's working isn't it?"

I knew he couldn't resist, he laid me down on the floor and we had sex then and there; we would have continued but Alice stopped us.

"Come on you guys, there's a time for sex and a time for decorating, lets finish the decorating and then you can resume the sex."

We both laughed.

"We _will_ resume later," Thomàs told me.

He kissed me hard on my lips before pulling away from me and helping me up.

Later he more than fulfilled my needs.

All of the women went Christmas shopping together while the men took care of the children, my youngest child still hung on my breast; he was still only six months old even though he could have been mistaken for a year old but I needed his stimulation as much as he needed me so he came with us.

Thomàs and Enrique insisted our chauffeur and personal maids help with our packages, Edward was at work otherwise he would have agreed with them, we did split up when we arrived at the mall, Tanya went with Alice and Rosalie while Carlotta and Belle took off together and Cristena, Renee and I made a third group; Natasha had gone away for Christmas while Esme said she had finished shopping and didn't need to go with us.

All of us had done some shopping during the year so we didn't need too many more gifts and so after we were done, the three of us decided to go to a café together so Renee and Cristena could have lunch, our personal maids waited in the car with the chauffeur

"Aren't you going to eat Isabella?" Cristena wondered.

"I'm not hungry," I responded.

"But you never eat, at least I don't see you eating," she said.

"I have my own sustenance and that's all I need Cristena," I told her.

"Is that the same for Thomàs?" she asked.

"It's the same for all of us except you, Renee and Rachel," I told her.

"Why is that, I know there's something different about all of you, what is it?"

"Why don't you ask Thomàs?"

"I did but he just kisses me and then I forget; he mesmerizes me and I can't think when I'm with him Isabella."

I smiled because I remember having these same questions when I first met Edward.

"Cristena there is a reason but I'm not the person to ask, I was able to sort it out myself, I put all the strange things together and then looked on the internet; I had just met Edward at the time and my observations told me what I didn't want to believe until I confronted him with what I'd figured out. When he admitted that my research was correct, I was by that time so much in love with him that it didn't matter, I think Thomàs wants you to come to the same conclusions, can you love him in spite of what he is?"

"I do love him, his lovemaking is wonderful and I have no regrets that he took away my virginity; I realize I must share him with you and I know he absolutely adores you but somehow none of this matters, if he were a monster I'd still love him yet I can't believe he is, he's so gentle and caring."

"Do you suspect him to be a monster?"

"I don't know, my conclusions seem to lead there, not just with him but all of you, your bodies are pale, cold and rough, you don't eat food, you seem to have extraordinary powers, drive faster than I could even imagine and go hunting a lot; even your eyes seem to change color, I've noticed Thomàs' eyes turn black and he's more aggressive with me then, but after he returns from hunting, his eyes are a golden brown color. It's even the same with the children except those who are breast feeding and even your own eyes stay golden brown lately; I've actually noticed all your men's eyes turn golden after making love with you including Thomàs, when I see you make love, it seems they suckle your breasts a long time, as if their feeding from you too."

"Did you come to a conclusion?"

"I would have said vampire but how could that be, I'm still alive and Thomàs has never bitten me even though he's close enough, I can't believe he would; I think he has some affection for me and I can't believe you would drink blood either; besides vampires don't exist do they?"

I looked at Renee and she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't tell you if your conclusions are correct but I will talk to Thomàs and see what he'll say," I told her.

When we arrived home, Thomàs was there.

"Thomàs I need to talk to you," I said.

"I want to do more than talk mia amore, I missed you," he said.

"Thomàs this is serious, I want to make love to you too but can we talk first?"

"First we make love and then we talk," he insisted.

"Very well, so long as we can talk," I agreed.

Cristena had prearranged to spend the night with Renee so Thomàs and I could talk, he carried me upstairs and we showered together, I knew this would start our lovemaking and it did but eventually we made it to the bed and continued until he was satisfied enough to talk.

"Where's little miss Cristena?" he had suddenly looked around for her.

"She went to sleep with Renee so we could talk," I told him.

"Ok talk little one, I don't want to waste my night talking, I need pleasure instead."

"You shall have your pleasure, I promise," I said this seductively.

He would have started with his lovemaking again but I pushed his hands away.

"This seems serious," he said with a questioning look.

Pushing him away was very hard for me and he knew it; he grinned.

"Ok spill the beans."

"Cristena asked a lot of questions this afternoon and I couldn't answer her because you need to do it," I said.

"What kind of questions young lady?"

I told him what we had discussed and the conclusion she had arrived at.

"It seems my little Cristena is almost as smart as you mia amore," he said smiling.

"You will talk to her won't you Thomàs?"

"Of course my love, are we through with the serious business?"

He didn't let me answer because he kissed me pushing his tongue into my mouth, I was lost from that moment until the morning arrived; in the morning he was drinking from me as Tabitha brought in the baby for me to feed, almost at the same time Cristena came in and observed what he was doing.

"I should think that's sick but for some reason, I accept it," she said.

He stopped and looked at her, "If you were breast feeding I wouldn't want to drink from you Cristena."

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Your breast would contain milk and Isabella's contains nectar," he told her.

He squeezed out some nectar onto his finger so she could see the cloudy red color.

"This suffices instead of pure blood and tastes good to us but we usually go hunting and drink animal blood," he informed her.

She shuddered, "So I was right?"

"None of us here are monsters Cristena, we don't drink human blood and I intend to keep you away from those who do if you still want to stay with me, do you eat your steak rare or medium?"

"Medium rare," she said.

"So you like a little warm blood?"

She nodded.

"We too like warm blood from animals, the difference is we don't cook it, we drink it fresh, human food doesn't taste good to us so we don't eat it; Isabella remembers being human and eating human food but she chose to join us and now she's a vampire," Thomàs told her.

Cristena shuddered again, "Do you intend to change me?"

"I have no intention of changing you, I like you the way you are, if I'd wanted a vampire for a lover, I would have chosen one but instead I chose you; Renee's human and Enrique wants her to remain human, Rachel's human and has lived with us for a long time, she's a good and faithful worker and if she suspects anything she doesn't call us on it, she likes her job and we pay her well."

"Why were you changed Isabella?"

"It was my own choice and I'm not sorry, it took me a while to get used to vampire rules but I'm doing much better," I said.

I looked at Thomàs and he kissed my head as if to approve of what I'd said.

"Do I have to follow vampire rules?" she wondered.

"The only rule you need to keep is to never divulge to anyone who we are, I chose you partly because you seemed to be a woman who can keep secrets," Thomàs said, "But I can't allow you to leave us now you know, will you come to me now?"

Cristena hesitated, "If I don't want to stay, what will happen to me?"

"What do you suggest?" he asked ominously.

"Would you kill me?" she wondered.

"Or change you, which would you prefer?"

"What would _you_ prefer?" she asked.

"I'd prefer to keep you as you are, if you'll stay."

"Can I still work at the hospital and keep my friends?"

"Of course but if you tried to say who we were, it's unlikely anyone would believe you," he said.

"I wouldn't want to tell anyone and I do want to stay, I love you and I love it here," she said.

"Then come to me," he said again.

She came and he pulled her beside him.

"I'd like to finish my breakfast if you don't mind, he said.

He pulled on my breast deliberately so he could turn towards her and away from me while still drinking my nectar, her eyes widened.

"Doesn't that hurt her?" she asked.

"I could pull Isabella's breast from here to the edge of the bed and it wouldn't bother her, her breasts are very flexible."

"I didn't realize that," she said.

"Turn away from me Isabella and concentrate on the baby," he instructed me.

I obeyed him and the breast Thomàs held became very long as I helped him pull on it, Cristena gasped.  
"Now Isabella continue to turn away from me and move to the edge of the bed then stand on the floor."

I did as he instructed and my breast stretched even more, I couldn't even believe myself that my breast would stretch so far.

"Now turn around towards me, I'm going to let go," he said.

He let go but my breast didn't snap back into place, it just stayed where he'd dropped it on the bed as if the elastic had broken, I must have looked worried.

"Don't worry young lady, it'll go back eventually but it will probably take all day, let me make the other one the same length, so they'll go back at the same pace."

I wasn't sure I wanted the other breast as elongated as well but that's how it ended up for most of the day, the children and my men actually preferred them longer and everyone kept pulling on them to make sure they stayed long; I was exasperated at first but eventually I got used to them and didn't mind quite so much; the problem was that now there was more room for nectar and it seemed to pour into my breasts at an alarming rate until the excess room had filled up and my breasts stayed abnormally long.

Thomàs smiled at me, "Don't worry little one, it may take longer than I originally predicted but they will little by little go back to where they were."

I wondered how many years it would take when I realized the next day that even my elongated breasts were becoming engorged with the extra nectar being produced; the more I pumped and the more I and my family drank from them, the fatter and fuller they became, the only consolation was that as they became fatter, they weren't so elongated and I decided I could cope with that better even though they still hung to my waist.

Huge, long breasts was something I understood I was going to have to live with but I also discovered it would have happened without Thomàs' demonstration to Cristena, it would have taken a little longer but I was producing nectar at an alarming rate; Thomàs surmised it was because I had previously produced nectar for an army and now being stimulated, I was again producing large amounts to accommodate the same as before, it would slow down when I'd reached that point and fortunately this time he was right.

Cristena couldn't believe what had happened to my breasts and it worried her

"Isabella I'm sorry Thomàs did that to you," she said.

"You know Cristena, the more I learn about myself as a vampire, the more I accept and the less things bother me, I am who I am and so long as those close to me love me, I can live with myself; my breasts might look hideous and cumbersome to you but my men and my children like them and have plenty of use for them, it used to bother me to show off my breasts when they were perfect to look at but now they're useful and that's more important to me, to me they're beautiful and I'm proud to have them and show them off," I told her, "They'll eventually shrink down to a normal size when I stop producing so much nectar and it will be impossible to tell how big they were."

"You're amazing Isabella, you seem to take everything in your stride and nothing seems to bother you, I think I can learn a great deal from you," she told me.

"Many human women have to deal with big breasts but I have the advantage of having them become bigger or smaller without the aid of surgery, my body is very adaptable," I reminded her.

We had been relaxing in our bedroom after taking showers, Thomàs came in.

"Ah there you both are, my two favorite women, what are you doing?"

"We're just chatting," I told him.

"Aren't you coming downstairs, you know its Saturday and we have plenty of company, even a special surprise for you Isabella?" he asked.

I smiled at Cristena, "I can remember not too long ago, I couldn't stand surprises but now I've learned to like them, "Yes Thomàs we're ready."

We ran downstairs and Wolfgang was there with Priscilla, he looked to be having serious conversation with Carlisle and Enrique but looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Well my beautiful little Isabella although I see you have become more voluptuous, all the more for me to enjoy, hey Thomàs?"

"Our little Isabella will surprise you in more ways than one, Wolfgang, she's her own woman now and very independent," Thomàs told him.

"What I see in front of me is very beautiful and very refreshing, a sight for sore eyes, I might add; I can't wait to bury my face into those very adequate breasts of yours my love," Wolfgang said.

I giggled, "I told you how useful they were Cristena," I told her, "I think that's not the only part of your body you want to bury inside me Wolfgang, and I'm not blind either."

Wolfgang enjoyed being naked too and so he was exactly that, his erection was obvious the minute he saw me.

"You know how to turn a man on young lady, now come to me, I want to show you off and enjoy you at the same time; I've missed you."

I ran to him and he gathered me up in his arms, I helped him come inside me and we both sighed with the pleasure it gave us, he took me outside and sat us in a lounge chair; I sat up straddling him while he lay back so he could look at me and touch my breasts and my abdomen, we didn't speak and I didn't have to lean forward while he suckled me.

I became incensed with his touch and gyrated my body around his erection until the passion filled us both, soon he was thrusting in and out of me and I was matching his rhythm; as the fire ran through me and we climaxed, I felt my breasts fill up again.

I bent my head to kiss him and he captured me in a long embrace which continued our lovemaking, we didn't need to speak, just enjoyed each other after the long absence, no one saw fit to interrupt us and we pleasured each other for what seemed like a long time; finally I curled up beside him and we talked.

"I wanted to talk to you about my good friend Aro, are you ready to?"

My eyes filled with tears at the mention of his name but I nodded.

"You know that Aro and Marcus were very powerful men and had many powers of which very few knew about, I was one of the privileged few, so was Carlisle, Thomàs, Edward, Alice and Enrique along with certain vampires at the castle; there was also another brother who had similar power," he said.

"Yes I know, it was Caius; I dealt with him once," I said.

"These brothers had the ability to defy death, even vampire death," he told me.

"How could that be if they're all dead?" I wondered.

"How sure are you that they're dead, did you see them die?"

"Well no but I believed what I'd been told.

"You were meant to believe that," he told her.

"What do you mean Wolfgang?"

He hesitated and during that moment I thought how wonderful it would be if Aro and Marcus were still alive, still existed; but not Caius, surely Caius was not still alive, something I had been made to believe since my first abduction.

Wolfgang's hesitation made me realize what had to be the truth; they all still existed, why Aro, Marcus and my whole family would lie to me, making me believe I was safe I had no idea.

"You're telling me they still exist, all _three_ of them?

"Yes," he said.

"Why was I lied to?" I asked.

I sat up from the chair and looked at Wolfgang.

"I thought you would be pleased to know Aro and Marcus still existed."

"But Caius still exists?"

"Just when I thought I was becoming a vampire in every way, learning new things about myself, accepting who I'd become, loving those who I thought loved me but most of all who trusted me and I…, stupid naïve little me trusted them to get rid of one of my most terrifying enemies; yet they didn't, they just let me believe it, I thought I was forever safe but no."

Another terrifying thought suddenly occurred to me.

"I suppose you'll tell me now that young Aro still exists and James and all those vampires who caused me harm," I said.

"No of course not Isabella, only Aro, Marcus and Caius have that power," he was firm.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They still reside at the castle where they have always been and are still very much in charge, I have been asked to bring you to them."

I was stunned, "I thought you had been running things."

"Isabella I'm a lawyer, I work for them and I advise them when needed, I'm also their friend," he reminded me.

"Even Caius?" I wondered.

"Yes even so, I'm also Caius' friend."

"Do you know how he treated me, how despicable he was and what he did to me?"

"Yes I know all those things and I also know that he has no remorse; you're only a woman after all, he enjoyed playing with you and will again."

I stood up and backed away, "I won't come with you," I was determined, "I'll run away."

"You know you have no choice, now be a good girl and go put on some clothes, I'll wait here."

I did as I was told, I knew they would find me if I tried to run away, Thomàs watched me go upstairs and then return wearing a dress; it was a white Grecian style with a tie around my waist but over my belly and under my breasts, it was very short, barely covering the top of my thighs, with a low neckline front and back and no sleeves. My hair was tied back loosely.

Thomàs didn't follow me outside but he did look concerned.

Wolfgang was waiting for me; he smiled when he saw me.

"You look seductive even with clothes, you amaze me," he said.

He had dressed but his arousal was uncovered and I knew he intended to show me off.

"How will we get there?" I wondered.

"Come to me and I'll show you," he said.

I obeyed and helped place his arousal inside me when he picked me up, I let my legs hang and placed my arms around his neck; his arms pulled me to him and he kissed me.

There was a sudden whirlwind which enclosed both of us, tearing at me, I tried to stop kissing him but I couldn't, his arousal was hard inside me and felt very secure, my arms gripped him tighter but I couldn't see him, I only felt his security and it made me unafraid; we whipped around and around as if we were one, the air around us moved faster and faster, and faster.

I felt him moving in and out of me and realized the heat of passion was overwhelming me, I tried to scream but I couldn't, his lips were tight on mine but my mouth was open and his tongue was rubbing against mine; the passion engulfed me, my breasts tingled, the heat surrounded me, I was burning, it was a glorious climax, I relaxed and sighed; suddenly we were there and Wolfgang released me.

When my feet touched the ground, I almost fell but Wolfgang steadied me, then I looked around; I'd been in this room at the castle many times, it was the gathering room, the room where vampires relaxed, the room where I'd told the story of my first abduction.

I saw three vampires sitting in chairs as my dizziness cleared and they were watching me, I turned to them and knew who they were.


	10. Chapter 10

10

THE CASTLE

"Come to me Isabella."

Aro had spoken but my eyes were on Caius, he looked contemptuous as always but he mesmerized me nonetheless, I didn't move to go to Aro but my gaze remained on Caius.

"Why did you lie to me, you and the rest of my family?" I spoke to Aro.

"In what way did we lie Cara?" he asked.

I couldn't answer, I felt myself compelled to walk towards Caius, my eyes still held by his, he desired me and I couldn't stop myself from going to him; Aro laughed gleefully.

"It seems Caius wants you first young lady, we've all missed you but you must please my brother," he said.

I tried to shake my head and say no and to stop my legs from going forward but Caius willed me forward and I went to him.

My dress soon lay on the floor and Caius was touching me all over but his eyes never left mine, I was the one who helped him inside me and at that point our eyes closed and our passion raged; I was powerless to stop it, I wanted it to continue, he made it so.

When he was finished and our climax had been reached, I tried to encourage him with my kisses, to continue, but he held me to him and I relaxed on him; I wasn't angry at myself or him, strangely I just accepted what had just happened, it felt like a normal everyday occurrence and something I would never fight against, I belonged to him and always would.

My previous question now seemed irrelevant, he picked me up with ease and took me to his apartment and to his bed, how long we stayed there, I had no idea but I know it was several days; we never spoke, just made love constantly, we both received sustenance from my breasts but they soon receded to a normal size.

After several days, he would leave me alone for short periods of time, I knew without communicating that I should stay in his bed but my mind was in a haze and I was desperate for his return; when he did return our lovemaking continued; it was all I desired, all I needed.

Aro finally came to see me; I clung to Caius not wanting to be separated.

"Don't take me away, I like it here," I pleaded.

"Of course Isabella, you can stay as long as you want, it seems you're happy to be here and I'm pleased," he smiled and nodded to his brother before leaving, they had touched slightly as they communicated without words to each other.

The days passed into weeks and the weeks into months, I was oblivious to anything other than making love to Caius, my mind was a constant haze, I forgot my family and my friends, and my children, it didn't even occur to me that I was pregnant; my mind was blank to everything except the present; Caius was my life and I knew no other.

Sometimes Aro or Marcus would come to see me but even though they were familiar to me, I didn't know them anymore; I withdrew into my new environment and was content.

Christmas had come and gone but I wasn't aware of the time of the year and then the pain started, I had no idea what was causing the pain but I screamed through it as it came in waves, it finally stopped as something came out of me, I heard a wailing and then it too was gone; I didn't realize I'd birthed my baby and he or she was taken from me, Caius made love to me immediately afterwards and that was all that was important to me.

Soon after, he held me close to him and I felt a whirring as I had once before as we passed through space; as my feet touched the ground I felt slightly dizzy and this sparked a slight awareness of having occurred before but that was all.

Whenever the whirring occurred this meant we were travelling from one place to another, we might be on a desert island, in an oasis in the middle of a desert, on an icy mountain top, in a jungle or forest, at the bottom of an ocean or sea but whenever we arrived, our lovemaking continued.

One day I heard angry voices and I saw Caius no more, he was gone and I was alone, my haze continued but now I had to think for myself.

_Where was I?_

_Who was I?_

_Who did I belong to?_

_Where should I go and how should I get there?_

I knew how to sustain myself but my nectar became less and less until I was dry, now what?

I had no clothes and no sustenance as well as no companion, I was walking in a forest which looked familiar to me, it was as if I were being drawn to a certain place; I came to a house which I knew I belonged to and I walked inside; someone was there, they seemed familiar but I couldn't remember who they were.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

_Were they speaking to me_?

"Isabella, this is Thomàs, don't you know who I am?"

_Thomàs…? Who was that?_

I heard this Thomàs talking to someone else; he was angry.

"He used her for a while and then tired of her, he's back at the castle laughing at what he did to her, he told Aro he took away her memory and she'll never regain it; he got his revenge."

"At least he left her close to a familiar place but we would have found her eventually if she hadn't found her way here; she has the locator chip," the other man said.

I hadn't spoken for many months, I didn't know how to put my thoughts into words so I gave up trying and just sat and listened to the conversation, I knew I was safe, whatever that meant but I'd always been safe and happy until the man left me; at that point I became confused, _why couldn't I continue as before_?

It seemed they were talking about someone else.

"She's going to have to relearn, she doesn't even know how to speak," Thomàs was looking at me.

"There's no way to reverse the memory loss?" the other man asked.

"Maybe Aro can but he would have already reversed it before things became so bad," Thomàs said.

_Who was Aro?_

"You don't suppose Aro can force Caius to reverse it?"

_Who was Caius?_

"Do you know who we're talking about Isabella?" Thomàs asked me.

I shook my head.

"Do you know who I am?" the other man asked.

I shook my head again.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm your father in law," he told me, I nodded, "And this is Thomàs your husband."

I nodded again but nothing reminded me of anything, except for the new information, I remembered nothing.

_What was a husband? What was a father in law?_

I was weak and unsteady on my feet when I stood, Thomàs brought a cup of blood for me to drink but I had no idea how to use a cup, I pointed to my breasts and he seemed to understand.

"She and Caius drank from her breasts but that's all she knows," he said.

He squeezed my breasts in turn but very little came out, he showed me how to use the cup and I drank.

"I need to make her pregnant and encourage the nectar to be produced again, I'll sleep with her tonight, Enrique's not available so he'll have to wait for his fourth child," Thomàs said.

"Do you suppose she'll let you," Carlisle wondered.

"It's probably all she'll understand, Caius made love to her constantly."

Thomàs was right, making love was indeed something I understood and relished in, by morning my nectar had started flowing again and I drank a lot but I couldn't understand why we had to stop our lovemaking; I kissed Thomàs and asked him why not with my eyes and my hands, he fully understood me and laughed.

"It isn't normal to continuously make love Isabella, it's a good thing to do but other things are necessary too."

I pouted my lips and he laughed again.

"We will later, I promise but now we have to let everyone know we found you; we need to introduce everyone to you to see if you remember them, hopefully something will spark your memory to recall what you knew before," he told me.

People came to visit me, little ones and big ones; there was even a tiny one who could barely walk, and when I held her she suckled my breast, I liked that very much and smiled at Thomàs; he encouraged other little ones to do the same and I felt my breasts start to fill, I remembered a man had suckled me in between our lovemaking and I looked carefully at all the men who had come to see me.

One of them looked familiar and I went to him and showed him my breast, I touched my finger to his lips and pointed to my nipple; he looked at Thomàs and smiled.

"There's something familiar about you Enrique, she wants you to suckle her," Thomàs said.

"Will she make love to me as well?" Enrique wondered.

I nodded my head vigorously.

"It appears she understands that very well," Thomàs said as he smiled.

Enrique took me to another room and we made love.

"I suppose Thomàs already made you pregnant my love but there's always next time," he said.

_What was pregnant and what did he mean by next time?_

I must have looked puzzled.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you my sweet?"

I shook my head and he laughed.

"You have a baby inside you," he said.

_What was a baby and how did it get inside me?_

I again looked puzzled.

"Baby…," he folded his arms together and rocked them, I shrugged.

"Little one, little person, little people…,"

I smiled and nodded but then looked puzzled again.

I searched my body for an opening but didn't know where to look, Enrique understood.

"Let me show you," he said.

He pointed to his arousal.

"Inside my body are tiny swimming creatures called sperm which I release into your body when we have sex, these sperm swim up into your womb and one implants into an egg from inside your body, the fertilized egg implants into your womb which eventually grows into a baby or little people, the baby then comes out of here."

He placed his finger inside the opening he had placed his arousal when we made love, I vaguely recalled something coming out of me before and then I remembered the pain; I shook my head vigorously, I wanted to say no but couldn't say the word, he could tell I was suddenly afraid.

I couldn't relate the pleasure of lovemaking to the pain so I allowed it, he suckled my breasts as well and the nectar increased, as did my breast size; other men too had pleasure with me and it all seemed normal except that they would stop even though I needed more.

_Why did they stop?_

I shook my head and tried to say the no word again but I couldn't form it with my mouth.

Thomàs observed that any natural instincts I had were predominant over anything learned, he decided to take me hunting and then observe what I did.

Enrique and Edward came with me, I had met Edward since my return but wasn't sure who he was, he seemed to hold some special attraction to me but I couldn't be sure; we had made love and my body seemed to crave him more than any other.

_Was he the man who had left me alone?_

We came across a large 'people', he was ferocious and made a weird growling sound, he had a large nose and mouth with many large teeth and huge hands and nails, he was covered with a hairy coat and I wanted him but not for making love, it was something else about him which attracted me.

He saw me and lunged forward, at almost the same time I jumped up, landed on him, burying my face in his neck and bit down hard; some warm tasty liquid suddenly flooded my mouth and I swallowed it, I couldn't stop drinking, it tasted as good as the nectar but it was richer in consistency.

Thomàs nodded as he saw that my instincts were definitely intact, my three companions then took their own sustenance and finished as my 'people' fell to the ground and no more of the good tasting liquid came out of him into my mouth; they watched as I tried to waken him up and for some reason wetness filled my eyes and ran down my face.

Edward pulled me to him and hugged me.

"It's ok Bella, it's only a grizzly bear, he would have hurt you if you hadn't reacted as you did, he was meant to die and give you sustenance."

Thomàs spoke then, "You need to differentiate between those who look like us and animals who are meant to sustain you, the grizzly bear was an animal and your instincts were correct."

_What are instincts?_

I must have still looked puzzled because Thomàs laughed and then explained what I had silently wondered.

"Instincts are not a learned thing, it's something your body and your mind does without thinking before you act; making love is also an instinct but speaking as we do is something you need to learn, your mind understands what we're telling you but your mouth doesn't know how to form the words and unfortunately you've forgotten what some words mean."

_So this 'peoples' was named grizzly bear, he's an animal and he provides me sustenance, I don't have to feed from myself if I don't want to; he tasted much better than my nectar._

I smiled at Thomàs and pointed to the bear and then to my mouth, then I nodded my head to approve.

"Yes it does taste good. Mmm," he said.

"Mmm," suddenly I made the sound.

All three looked at me in surprise but then Thomàs smiled.

"Mmm," he repeated and I made the same sound again.

"It looks like we're making progress," he said.

I learned to make sounds with my mouth and my tongue but not form words, I still couldn't say 'no' and this frustrated me but everyone was patient with me and could usually understand what I wanted or needed at the time; sex was a priority to me, I enjoyed hunting and having 'peoples' suckle me; I found I could read books and it seemed I relearned at an accelerated rate what I had previously known, I learned more about where 'babies' came from and I realized it was related to sex, I also learned how they came out and that it was painful.

"I went to the hospital to see Thomàs one day and heard a woman moaning, I looked at him questioningly; Thomàs was so tuned into me, that he could read my face.

"The woman is having labor pains, it hurts her but when you have your baby, I'll make it easier for you I promise," he told me.

I looked down at my abdomen, it still looked flat in comparison to the woman who was moaning but I realized he was telling me I had a baby inside me; I looked puzzled.

"Isabella you have a baby inside you, I put it there when we had sex the first time, it's a very tiny baby at the moment and doesn't stretch out your abdomen but it will get much bigger and you will look like this woman eventually," Thomàs told me, "The little ones at home came out of your body but now they're much bigger than when they first came out because they've grown."

I nodded because I now understood who the little peoples were, they were my babies, they came out of my body and that must be why I cared for them and why they suckled me, I smiled at Thomàs because I was happy they belonged to me.

I saw a woman suckling a little tiny baby, I looked at Thomàs and pointed to them, then to myself and I smiled; Thomàs smiled too.

"Hello Mrs. De Volturi Del Conti, how are you today?"

The voice sounded familiar as if I should know her but when I looked as she smiled at me, there was no recognition.

Thomàs spoke for me, "My wife had some traumatic event occur and because of it she can neither remember things nor speak, I was hoping something here would spark her memory but it hasn't, we're all strangers to her at the moment."

"Oh I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to intrude," she told him.

"That's quite alright, I think she recognized your voice but your face drew a blank, it was good you spoke to her though," he said.

Thomàs was amused when he arrived home, to find that I was constantly pulling my children to me and encouraging them to suckle my breasts, I embraced them as often as I could; even the older ones who still liked to suckle but were not interested in being hugged constantly.

"Isabella it's good that you recognize these children as your babies but when they reach a certain age they're more independent and don't want to be hugged constantly by their mother," he told me.

There were certain words I didn't understand but I kept a book close to me which told me what words meant, I looked up 'children', 'independent' and 'mother'.

_I was a mother and these were my children and babies, the older children liked to do things without my help and it was important to let them try and do new things without supervision._

_If Thomàs made babies inside me, was he a mother too?_

_Did the children belong to him?_

I looked at Thomàs quizzically; I pointed to my abdomen and then the children and pointed to him, he knew what I was asking.

"The baby inside you is mine, I am the father, some of the other children are mine too but some also belong to Enrique and one other papa as well," he told me.

I nodded to show I understood.

_Were 'father' and 'papa' the same?_

I looked in my book and discovered that papa was a more affectionate form than 'father' and then I looked up 'affectionate' to find it was comparable to loving someone or at least caring for them; I looked up as I heard the children calling Thomàs 'papa' and hugging him, he hugged them back and played with them so that they laughed together, it made me want to laugh too and I did out loud.

Thomàs and the children looked up and laughed again, that made me giggle and then laugh.

"Come and meet your children, Isabella," he said.

I came close to them and he introduced me.

"This is Thomàs, our oldest child, we call him Tommy, this is Isabella, she's named after you and she goes by Belle, these are our twins, this means they were both inside you at the same time and were born one after another on the same day, they are named Michael and Elizabeth," he told me.

_So these children and the baby inside me belong to Thomàs, he is their father or papa._

I tried to say papa but it was just a noise, at the same time I pointed to Thomàs and he smiled and nodded his head.

"These are Enrique's children, Isabella, this is Enrique Jose, we call him Jose, this is Rosalinda and the baby who doesn't yet have a name because you were gone from us when he was born, and we call him baby for now."

I remembered the pain and something coming out of me, then a wailing sound other than me.

_Was that the baby?_

I nodded and looked expectantly at the other children.

"These children belong to a man who no longer exists, his name was Aro, he was named after his father who is also named Aro; this is Carlos, Marcus and Edward respectively," he said as he pointed to each one while he spoke their name.

I saw other child and pointed to her.

"This is Jenny, she was adopted by you and Edward, she's not exactly like the rest of us, she's more fragile but we all love her; just don't squeeze her as tight as you do the other children."

All the children laughed and so did I which made everyone laugh again; I needed to look up the word 'adopted' which I did and discovered Jenny didn't come out of me but out of another woman, the other woman gave her to us and now she belonged to us, I liked that and smiled at her.

Jenny came over to me and gave me a hug, "I love you Mama," she said.

I guessed that 'mama' was the same as 'mother' but a more affectionate form.

"Mmm…," I tried to say the word but it wouldn't come out.

There was one other child and I pointed to her.

"This child belongs to Enrique and Renee, she came out of Renee's body but Renee is also your mother and that makes this child your half sister because you both have different fathers; her name is Ana," Thomàs told me.

I nodded but then delved into my book to refresh the things I'd learned.

Caius had returned to the castle after leaving me and gloated to Aro over what he'd done to me, Aro was furious but could do nothing to change what had been done and Caius refused to reverse my memory loss.

"She'll remember nothing of the past and will come to me whenever I call for her, she wants me as much as I want her and you have no power to stop my alliance with her, she'll remember nothing of her abductions, I'm sure no one will want to remind her of those, but she'll remember all she's now learning; she may even learn to speak but I can take away her speech again if I so choose, I do control her and will continue to do so; she was yours for long enough now she's mine Aro," he said.

"I should have kept you in confinement for what you did to her," Aro retorted.

"You knew it was just a matter of time before I was able to free myself, I admit I was too enthusiastic in my lust for her and I shouldn't have enlisted Felix and Jane to assist me but my confinement has shown me a way I can share her but still maintain control over her and I intend to share her so long as she comes when I call her; I can become very angry if she doesn't adhere to my requests so you brother had better make everyone aware that she's mine, when the wind comes for her she'd better be ready."

"So long as you don't hurt her, no one will prevent her from coming to you when you call for her, but it would be appreciated if you didn't take her away for long periods of time and at least let her birth her children at home; I would suggest a week at the longest Caius, she did have a job and may want one again if she's able to remember how to do the job," Aro said.

Caius shook his head, "No job, I don't want too many excuses of why she can't come to me, I accept when she births her children, I even accept when she's with her husbands' and lovers or teaching her children at home; otherwise wherever she is, in whichever country, she'll come to me, I demand it."

"I can't stop you, she's in your power but I'm pleased to have your assistance running all the affairs of the vampires again, it's obvious Marcus and I needed you, you can make Isabella useful other than to appease your sexual needs, she used to assist me you know," Aro informed him.

Again Caius shook his head, "The child was made for sex and that is why she'll come to me, I'll share her with you and Marcus if you like but only for sex."

"You make it seem like that's all she's good for."

"I'm sure she's very accomplished in other ways but for my needs and possibly yours, this is why I want her; she's in heat and will never object, I suppose you already know this," Caius said.

"It's true, she'll never refuse sex, this is her calling; even now when she remembers nothing, her instinct is for sex," Aro admitted.

Aro spoke to Thomàs and informed him of the conversation he'd had with Caius.

"Caius kept her away long enough to control her, she needs to be aware, as well as everyone else, that when he calls for her and sends the wind, she must go immediately, he'll allow her to birth her babies with you, teach her children and be with her husbands' and lovers but barring all else, she must go; he won't keep her more than a week at a time but his power over her will increase when she's with him as you know and he does have the power to take away her memory again if he's angered, as well as her speech."

"We have no choice then but to let her go, I've no objection so long as he treats her well; she doesn't remember him though at present," Thomàs said.

"She'll get to know who her master is very soon and she'll be obedient so long as no one reminds her of her past abductions, Caius assumes no one will be cruel enough to remind her of the horrors she's had to endure in her life, in that at least the memory loss is a good thing; his purpose in controlling her is for sex and nothing else, she won't object to that as you well know."

"I agree but she now has sport with her sex, she hunts men to appease her cravings and they become her victims, some are human and some are vampires who are not as strong as us, they submit to her advances; at least she did this before her memory loss," Thomàs informed Aro.

Aro smiled, "This was a good thing, she needs to have her own control over others, it gives her independence; does it interfere with other things?"

"No, she arranged her time well even though she also worked," Thomàs said.

"I understand why she's not working at the moment but Caius doesn't want her to work."

"She planned to stop any way, Enrique doesn't want her to work either, he feels her time is better spent taking care of our children and both Edward and I agree."

"Splendid; then prepare her to go to Caius when he calls and the wind comes, tell her not to be afraid but to step into it and close her eyes, no harm will come to her I can assure you," Aro concluded then he left.

I wasn't immediately aware of these conversations but in time I learned of them, Thomàs told me of my obligation to Caius soon after.

"Caius will call for you then the wind will come and you must leave, he'll return you to us when he's done with you; he needs you for sex so you should be pleased."

_I remember the wind but who is Caius I wonder?_

I had no qualms about going so I nodded in response to Thomàs' instructions but I'd forgotten about the conversation by the time my first call came.

I was in the process of suffering with morning sickness when I received my call, I answered the phone even though I couldn't speak but I recognized the voice.

"Isabella come to me now, let them know you're leaving then walk outside to the wind and do as you've been previously instructed."

The voice commanded and I couldn't resist, the first person I found was Enrique, I showed him the phone and he knew immediately who it was from.

"Go quickly to the wind Isabella, we'll see you when you return."

He pulled me to him and kissed me, "We'll miss you while you're gone but it's better that you go."

I went outside and saw the wind, it was a whirlwind and seemed to beckon me to it, I wasn't afraid and stepped inside closing my eyes; I was suddenly lifted off the ground and whirled around faster and faster until after what seemed interminable, I landed at the castle in a familiar room and knew immediately the naked man watching me.

I ran to him as if I'd been parted much too long and kissed him in every place I could reach; he laughed a deep booming laugh.

"So little one you do remember me, you know I'm your master and you're expected to do whatever I ask of you."

I nodded eagerly and tried to kiss him again but he pushed me away.

"Enough for now, lie down beside me and I'll talk to you," he said.

I obeyed him and waited until he and I lay together on the bed.

"Isabella you did well, you wanted to come to me didn't you?"

I nodded and tried to kiss him but he stopped me again.

"I like that you're so eager to please me, if ever you're not, I'll wonder why; do you understand?"

I nodded.

We made love and it was exhilarating as I now recalled from before, it was pure ecstasy and while I was with him nothing else mattered, I was there to please him and I did everything to ensure he was pleased; his groans of pleasure told me I'd succeeded.

I liked to take him in my mouth and suckle him, sometimes he would ejaculate before he could leave my mouth and I drank his seed but more often he released his seed after thrusting into me as he and I both climaxed.

Laughing was one thing I could do and he and I would laugh often together; I enjoyed being with him and I think he enjoyed me too.

"Isabella you're a joy," he said, "I waited my whole existence for such a woman, such joy and ecstasy and you're now mine to do with as I wish."

I nodded; I was like a child who wanted to please her parent, the more pleasure I gave him and he responded, the more I wanted to give him, it was about me pleasing him and nothing else mattered.

Aro and Marcus came to see me and recognized the adoration in my eyes towards Caius; they also recognized the tremendous hold he had over me that none could break."

"How are you my dear," Aro asked, "We missed you."

I looked at them but with no recognition, I looked puzzled.

"Aro is your husband and Marcus is one of your lovers, you may go to them if you wish," Caius told me.

I shook my head and clung to my master, he grinned with satisfaction.

"You _will_ go to them if I order it," he said.

I nodded reluctantly and he snapped his fingers.

"Go now, I'll call for your return," he commanded and I obeyed.

Caius gloated as I walked towards Aro and Marcus; I looked at Aro and saw the look of cold disdain as he looked at Caius.

We went to a room I didn't recognize even though I'd been there hundreds of times before, it was Marcus' apartment, and Aro left me there with Marcus.

I was still very much under Caius' power and I assumed I was supposed to make love with this man and threw myself at him with good intention, he allowed it and we did make love but he wanted to talk and drink my nectar more than anything, he drank his fill, which was a lot, before speaking to me.

"Ah Isabella, your nectar fills me with delight and I'm pleased to see you again but I'm sorry to see you in this plight; don't you recall your old grandfather at all?"

I was puzzled; _what was a grandfather?_

I had a fine chain around my waist with my phone attached to it but Edward had presented me with an electronic dictionary and it was also attached to my chain, I immediately looked up the word 'grandfather', it told me that Marcus was my father's father and I became more confused.

It didn't occur to me that sex wasn't usual between grandfathers and granddaughters because I assumed that if a man wanted sex, no matter who the man was, he was entitled to it; I did however wonder who my father was if I had a grandfather.

Aro was my husband and so was Thomàs and Edward, I'd been informed that Enrique was my lover and we had children together; none of these therefore could be my father, was Caius my father? He told me he was my master and I must always obey him so he must be my father, children must always obey their fathers, at least that's what Thomàs often told our children.

I smiled at my grandfather and kissed him, he seemed so kind and loving, his body too was strong and masterful and he felt so good inside me; I decided I liked my grandfather very much and I could tell he was pleased with my affection.

Later he took me to Aro's apartment which also was unfamiliar to me even though I'd spent many nights in this bed and he left me with Aro; of course sex was the first thing I assumed I was supposed to do and we did have great sex.

Something told me I loved this man as I looked into his eyes, there couldn't have been so much love between us for it to suddenly be gone and as we made love it awakened in me; I didn't realize that his power was attracting me to him as it had originally when he'd first made love to me but I felt very strong connections as I did with Thomàs, Edward and Enrique.

Aro seemed sad that I couldn't speak but I tried to kiss away his sadness and eventually he smiled and we both laughed; he spoke to me of the love he felt for me and how sad he was that we'd been parted for so long.

"Would you come and see me again Cara?" he asked.

_What was 'Cara', didn't he know my name was Isabella?_

He recognized my confusion.

"Cara is my special name for you my love; you'll always be my Isabella, my Cara."

I traced his face with my fingers, and then I pointed to my heart and gave it to him with my hands to show him I loved him.

"My beautiful Cara, thank you," he said but I sensed his heart was heavy.

My empathy showed as tears fell from my eyes while we looked at each other, he wiped the tears from my face with his fingers and then in a show of grief, he buried his head in my breasts as I held him to me; shortly after that my phone rang, it was a familiar voice commanding me to go to him, I kissed my love once more and then I left.

Caius nodded as I returned but saw my tears.

"Are those tears because you had to return to me?"

I shook my head and ran to greet him; he held me close but looked into my eyes.

"Why are you sad then?" he asked me.

I didn't know that I was sad because Aro was sad, I couldn't explain empathy so I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"You don't know why you're sad?

I tried to say 'no' but it wouldn't come out so I just shook my head again.

We were soon enjoying sex again and smiling and laughing so he realized he hadn't made me sad by calling me back, to him I was a child and to me he was my father; he felt some closeness between us that wasn't due to his power and wondered what had changed, why did the link between us come from me as well which made our joining even more powerful?

After he sent me away he decided to find out what had occurred when he sent me to Aro and Marcus.

"I made her love me again and she did but I grieved that she couldn't remember what we'd shared in the past, she sensed my grief and empathized with me, she shed tears for both of us," Aro told him.

"How touching," was all Caius said.

He then went to Marcus.

"She always referred to me as her grandfather even though we were lovers, she was puzzled by the word 'grandfather' and looked it up but then became more puzzled until she worked something out in her mind; I have no idea what conclusion that was but it pleased her," Marcus told him.

Caius left Marcus without speaking any further but he needed to know what my conclusion was that had bonded us closer.

"I think I'll send her a gift," he decided.


	11. Chapter 11

11

THE GIFT

Not long after that I received my gift from Caius, I showed it to Edward and he explained what it was.

"It's an electronic device so you can write down any thoughts or questions you have or you can write down answers to our questions when we ask," he told me.

I looked puzzled and he decided a demonstration would be in order.

"If I ask you how are you today, how would you answer?"

I looked at him not knowing what I must do to answer the question, I was used to answering questions with a nod or shake of my head; I couldn't answer this question in that way and how could this device help me to speak.

He took the device from my hand and wrote something down, then he showed me what he'd written; he had written one word, 'good'.

I wrote the same question and handed it to him, he wrote, 'I'm tired Bella, I need you to kiss me."

I looked and then I smiled and kissed him hard on his lips.

"Very good, now you know what to do but I don't need to write my questions or answers down for you, I will ask my question and you will write down the answer or you will write down your question to me and I will answer by speaking it, now I ask you what did you do today?"

I thought for a minute before answering.

I wrote down, 'I played with our children and helped Tabitha with the little one', then I thought some more, 'but before that I had sex with Enrique, I like having sex, it feels good', I told him.

He smiled, "What would you like to do now Bella?"

I smiled at him then wrote, 'I'd like to have sex with you Edward'.

He smiled ruefully, "I'd like to too, but I have plenty of homework to do and then I promised Tasha we could have sex tonight."

I wrinkled my nose and he laughed.

"Thomàs will be home soon and he'll take care of your needs."

I nodded in response but went outside to play with my new toy, I asked myself questions and then answered them until I tired of the game, I examined my device and found there was a way to send messages to people who weren't here. My phone rang and it was Caius.

"Do you like my gift to you Isabella?"

I nodded but realized it wouldn't work if he couldn't see me, I said the one sound I could make, "Mmm."

He laughed, "I have a question for you and I want you to write down the answer on the device I sent you and then send it to me."

He told me how to send the answer to him and then he asked the question.

"Tell me what you learned about grandfather," he said.

It wasn't actually a question but it demanded a response and after he hung up the phone I started writing and then sent my response to him.

He was pleasantly surprised with my response.

I had told him that I learned that a grandfather was my father's father and since Marcus told me he was my grandfather, then he Caius must be my father because he was my master and I must obey him, Thomàs had told our children that a father must be obeyed; I was pleased to learn that I had a father as well as a grandfather.

Caius immediately contacted Thomàs, "Does Isabella have a father?" he asked.

"Yes she does but he's human," Thomàs informed him.

"Does she see him?"

"No, he lives in another place, she has no idea that her father exists until we tell her," Thomàs said.

"She must not be told," Caius said, "She believes me to be her father, it was something she devised herself, and now we have a stronger bond; I don't want this bond broken," he adamant.

"You would deny her, her father?"

"I'll kill him before I'll allow you to break this bond I have with her, she believes Marcus to be her grandfather and now I'm her father, she will know no other, is that clear?"

"As you wish, I don't want anything to happen to her father so I'll make everyone aware of your demand Uncle," Thomàs said.

"If Aro is your father and Marcus is mine, we are then cousins because Aro and Marcus are brothers; you will therefore call me cousin in Isabella's presence," Caius said, "Or call me by my name."

"She'll eventually figure it out Caius," Thomàs told him.

"If and when she does, I'll deal with it then but I'll know if she learns my true identity and then tries to deceive me, as I said we're bonded together; would you deny me that luxury?"

"She seems to mean something to you now and I perceive you aren't just using her, so no, I won't deny you but don't lead her too long on a path of deceit, it will be all the worse for you when she learns the truth," Thomàs spoke wisely.

When Thomàs came home I was still outside with my new device.

"What have we here young lady?" he kissed me.

I showed him my gift and then I wrote something on it.

'Caius gave it to me as a gift, I like it very much because now I can communicate better Thomàs'.

"Very good Isabella, now come to me, I missed you."

I went to him and he kissed me fervently, then I wrote something down on my device.

'I missed you too'.

Thomàs laughed, "Of course you did you and you want to make love."

'No Thomàs, I love you but I also want to make love with you'.

We both laughed, "I love you too mia amore," he said.

I looked puzzled for a second then I wrote, 'Why do you say that'?

"It's Italian for 'my love', Italian is my native language and you could speak and understand it very fluently because you lived there for a long time," he said.

'What language am I speaking now?' I wrote.

"Spanish; this is Enrique's native language," he told me, "We live in Spain."

'Caius doesn't speak the same language but I understand what he says to me, Aro and Marcus speak the same way also,' I wrote.

"They speak Italian, they live in Italy and the wind takes you there when you go to see Caius, you must remember the language," he told me.

I nodded.

He spoke to me in Italian then and I was able to respond without thinking.

"You also know another language which is your native language Isabella; it's also Edward's native language and Jenny's."

He spoke then in English and I understood very well.

"Come to me," he said in English.

I came and he showered me with kisses before picking me up and carrying me through the house up to our bedroom, he undressed then, I suddenly realized that I didn't cover up my body but he did.

'What are these'? I pointed to the things he removed from his body and showed him what I'd written.

"These are clothes Isabella, remember you wear them too when you aren't at home; when we go to work or are around strangers, we need to cover up our bodies, but we don't need to wear clothes while we're at home."

"Mmm," I said, and then I wrote,' I like your body and I prefer you like this Thomàs'.

"I prefer your body this way too; it's much easier to make love to you."

"Mmm," I said again but before I could write another word, he took away my device and pulled me onto the bed.

"Let's not talk any more, you chatterbox, let's just make love."

I laughed but I thought it was a good idea, we made love and it was very satisfying, we ended up still joined, he was on top of me and his legs were in between mine, our faces were close together and we looked at each other; I traced my fingers around his face, then I pointed to my heart and gave it to him just as I had with Aro, I wondered if it was ok to love more than one man with so much love that I was bursting.

He kissed me, "I love you too, little one."

I reached for my device, 'I love Aro too in exactly the same way Thomàs, is that ok'?

"Yes my love, Aro's your husband too and deserves your love, don't you love Edward too?"

I wrote, 'Yes I do but there's something more with him, I'm not sure what it is but we have some kind of a bond'.

"You also have a bond with Caius," he said.

'Yes I do but I don't feel the same love for him, he's my father and in that way I'm bonded to him but he expects me to be obedient to him and I want to be but if I didn't, I suspect he would be very angry and punish me; with all of you and Aro and Marcus I don't feel that you demand my love and I can give it to you freely without pressure', I wrote.

"How about Enrique,"

'I love him very much too, he's very kind but not so gentle with his lovemaking, in that he's very demanding but very satisfying; I think he worries about me a great deal, overprotective I think is the word, my other two lovers are good for me and I feel affection for them but I love them in a different way, they please me'. I smiled.

"I think your feelings are exactly the same as before with each of your men, nothing has changed in that respect except maybe…," he trailed off and chose not to finish what he'd intended to say, instead he kissed me and we made love again.

"Isabella you have one other lover, his name is Wolfgang, do you remember him? He was the last of us you saw before you left us and came back unable to speak with memory loss."

I shook my head, 'When will I see him again, did he cause my memory loss?' I wrote.

"No little one but he took you to the castle and it was there you lost your speech and your memory, do you recall what happened?"

I thought for a moment but shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Would you be angry if you found out who did this to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders again but wrote down, 'I suppose whoever did this to me had a reason but I'm happy even though I can't speak and don't recall my past, I don't remember being able to speak so it doesn't bother me and now Caius has given me this device, I'm not so frustrated because I can communicate'.

"You seem content," he said.

I nodded and kissed him, my life was perfect; I didn't want to know about a bad person who wanted to cause me evil; I wanted everything I had and nothing more or less.

Thomàs spoke to Aro the next day.

"I think you'll find that Isabella is happy and content the way things are at the moment, she loves all of us the same way she always has and she calls Caius her father; she doesn't seem to care that she can't speak and she's learning a great deal; in a way I hope her memory doesn't return because none of her abductions are something she has to think about, the only concern is that she can never know her real father, Caius has ordered it that way," Thomàs said.

"I suppose then we must hope she doesn't regain her memory, I blame myself for all that has happened to her, if I'd left her alone she would have remained happy with Edward and his family and now that Caius has his clutches in her…," Aro couldn't finish.

"You can't know she wouldn't have had problems even though she would never have known us, you know she's like a time bomb, it's difficult to know what will happen with her next and Caius will at least protect her now he has her; I believe she's safe with him," Thomàs said.

"She's safe with him so long as she's obedient Thomàs," Aro said.

"She's already realized that she shouldn't cross him, to her he's like a father, strict but loving and she accepts that, she'll never deliberately change the relationship and he pleases her sexually although I suspect he demands she put forth her best effort to please him."

"I'm pleased she accepts him but I don't trust him still, he could whisk her off at the slightest provocation if any of us displease him, he's holding her hostage over us and he's very volatile; he could very well beat her if she doesn't give him everything she has and I'm afraid that at the moment there's nothing we can do to stop him if that occurs," Aro said sadly.

"You're probably right Papa so we need to encourage her to succumb to his wishes at least until we find a way to protect her from his temper and we must concur with his wishes in regard to her," Thomàs concluded.

I was with Thomàs when he spoke to his father because we were still joined as we had been all night, I heard what Thomàs said but it didn't register what they were talking about, I lay on him as he stroked my head and I licked his body to encourage him to pay attention to me, next I wiggled my body until I felt him harden inside me, I looked up at him and he put his finger to his mouth as if I were noisy and he was trying to shush me, I giggled and he absentmindedly massaged my breast and my nipple; finally the phone conversation was over and he looked at me.

"That was an important conversation regarding you mia amore and you were trying to distract me," he said.

I looked at him with a smug look on my face and smiled innocently; he pulled me up to his face and kissed me.

"Are you going to be a good girl and do everything your Papa tells you to?"

I nodded, I knew he was referring to Caius and I knew the previous conversation had something to do with him but I'd only caught snatches and nothing made sense, I had no intention of disobeying him, he was firm with me but I could still tease him as I did with Thomàs.

Thomàs had a day off and Cristena had gone to work, Enrique said he was going to be busy and wanted no distraction from me, the children were with their tutor except for Jenny who had gone to school and the babies didn't need me except to feed periodically; everyone else was gone to work or to the mall.

The morning sickness still bothered me and so Thomàs encouraged me to drink his seed, of course he enjoyed the stimulation too; we spent a lazy day in bed enjoying each other's company and our lovemaking, I felt so relaxed and so comfortable until something flashed in my mind.

I t was sudden and I couldn't tell what it was but it startled me enough to make me jump slightly; Thomàs noticed, he had been thrusting into me.

"What happened, did I hurt you mia amore?"

I wrote, 'No of course not, it was something that flashed in my mind, maybe a memory but I couldn't tell which one; it was there a second and then it was gone.'

Based on the conversations he'd had with his father and Caius, Thomàs couldn't help but think this to be a bad thing if it meant I would regain my memory and hoped it didn't occur again.

"It was probably nothing, don't dwell on it Isabella, just concentrate on making new memories," he told me.

Things continued smoothly at home, even Renee accepted my not being able to speak or remember my past, she'd been admonished not to remind me about anything, not even who she was although I knew she was my mother.

'Do you like Caius?' I asked her one day out of the blue and caught her unawares.

She looked up and saw Thomàs shaking his head; I saw too and wondered why.

"I think Thomàs should be the one to explain to you about Caius or even Caius himself should but there is nothing I can tell you about him Bella," she said.

'Thomàs wouldn't Caius and Renee have had sex together to produce me if I'm their daughter,' I wrote.

"There are things which cannot be explained and as Renee said, you can ask Caius how that occurred."

The next time I saw Caius I decided to ask but I was unaware that Caius had already been informed of my question, I however asked it a different way; we had been making love and he had been extremely demanding with me as usual but this always put him in a good mood.

"You're very sexually pleasing to me little one, are you happy to be with your Papa?"

I nodded but then wrote my question, 'Did you make my mother happy too?'

"Of course, I make all my women happy but you're my priority at the moment and I don't wish to discuss my other sexual experiences with you," Caius said.

'Not even about my mother and you?' I wrote.

"Especially about your mother and me, there is nothing to say, you're here with me and how that came to pass is no longer something worthy of discussion; you belong to me and I'll decide what should be discussed between us, the past is gone and only the present and future is important, she's your mother and I'm your father that's the end of the discussion."

He removed the device away from me as I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Enough! He exclaimed.

As he made love to me all the questions disappeared from my mind, I sank into oblivion with only him and me; my Papa, my love, I sighed with pleasure; there was something about him making love with me that caused me to forget anything to do with my past other than that which I had recently learned, as we made love I again experienced a flash of memory and he knew immediately.

He put his hand on my forehead, his intention being for these memory flashes to cease to bother me, he was determined that my memory of my previous life and existence would be completely erased; other than those people I now knew, there were no others in my mind just a blankness of which he wouldn't let me search.

"You will not try to remember anything more than what you now know, I command that you search no further; you must obey my will Isabella, if I find you have tried to learn more about your past I will be angry, I am your father and it is wrong to disobey me, you will be happy as you are, tell me you accept my way."

I nodded and he knew he would have no further problem from my memory trying to resurface, he had ordered it and my mind obeyed.

When he again took me into his arms, I was completely relaxed only thinking about the present and what we were enjoying as we made love.

When I returned home, Thomàs knew Caius had tampered with my mind because I no longer had any questions, I was living only in the present and was quite content; Thomàs couldn't change what was at present but he intended to find a way to free me from Caius' bondage.

My visits to the castle were frequent and even though Caius demanded much of my time he would allow me to visit Aro and Marcus and I would spend time with them, sometimes together and sometimes separately; Aro, in particular, recognized when my memory stopped because sometimes he would bring something up and I wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"Have you heard from Emma?" he asked one day.

'Who's Emma?' I wrote.

He realized his mistake.

"Oh no one in particular, I forgot you wouldn't remember her," he said.

Charlie and Emma had married without my presence because of my latest abduction by Caius and of course both Charlie and Emma had been disappointed; they had tried to talk to me but of course I was unable to talk and now because of Caius' threat, Thomàs wouldn't allow them to communicate with me, he spoke to Emma because he knew she'd understand my predicament.

"I can't allow you to remind her of Charlie because Caius has erased her memory, she thinks he's her father and even though they have a sexual relationship, he wants her to continue to believe that," he told her.

"How did she come to that conclusion?" Emma asked.

"Marcus had reminded her that she was his grandfather, she had called him this affectionately but now she believes it to be a fact and she worked out that if Marcus is her grandfather, then Caius must be her father; this caused a bond between her and Caius which he wants to continue, if she learns the truth, he will realize the bond is broken and will take steps which none of us will like, he has great power and isn't concerned about the feelings of others."

"I see this is a problem but how can I appease Charlie, he doesn't understand why he can't see her and reform their relationship?"

"We'll think of something but in the meantime just tell him it's best not to remind her at the moment because it could possibly hurt her."

Despite Caius' hold on me I was happy, I had no problem succumbing to his every wish, there was no thought in my mind to disobey him, I loved him as a father and assumed it was normal to have sexual relations with one's father and grandfather who I also loved and respected, no one told me it was wrong and I didn't question my relationship.

I was, however, very observant and realized that Isabella was now becoming a young woman; it occurred to me that she was not enjoying her father as I was mine.

'I realize that you have me and Cristena, Thomàs, but aren't you supposed to be enjoying your daughter too as I must enjoy my father; isn't this a normal occurrence?' I wrote.

Thomàs was taken aback by my question at first and had to think before he answered.

"Some men do have sexual relations with their daughters, it's true, but I'm not one of them; it's not a normal practice but you and Caius have a special relationship which I prefer not to change and so long as he wants you I don't intend to discourage what is," he told me.

'Is it wrong if it's not normal then?' I wrote.

"For me to have a sexual relationship with my daughter it would be considered wrong but in your case, it's acceptable."

'Why?' I wrote.

"Isabella there are certain questions you should not ask and that's one of them just be accepting of what is because Caius will be angry if you probe and you know it."

I sighed; I was exasperated because I often ran into these dead ends.

"Be patient mia amore, one day these questions will be answered but for now accept the way you perceive everything to be as right but realize that nothing you are doing is wrong; enjoy all your men as you have been doing."

'Sometimes when I'm alone, reading or doing other things, my body seems to insist I go to find a man to have sex with me when none of you are available, is this wrong; why do I feel this way?'

"This is the way your body was made but you must talk to your father, to find out if he's agreeable to you searching for a man or if he prefers you to come to him when your need is great, we've no objection but he's more available and can send the wind for you in a whim," Thomàs told me.

Caius was pleased when I sent him my question.

"I'm always available when you call, I'll send the wind whenever you need me," he said.

I was relieved because I decided I'd rather go to Caius or one of my other men than look for another one, I didn't want any more lovers and whenever I called him he'd send the wind immediately and my body would be satisfied; there was something about Caius which didn't allow me to love him as a lover, only as a daughter loves her father.

Caius was extremely demanding in his lovemaking and I had to work hard to appease him, he would constantly direct me on what I must do to give him pleasure and we would continue until I got it right and he achieved the pleasure he desired from me; he was very patient with me and never became angry but he was an exacting task master, he never caused me pain or was extreme and he would always reward me with the pleasure and passion I needed too., it was usually hard for me to leave him but he insisted I obey.

Caius' lessons of lovemaking were actually good for me and my husbands' and other lovers benefitted from what I was taught; this was a strange twist from how he'd treated me in my first abduction, something which at present I couldn't remember, but I became very close to him and couldn't imagine living without him.

I learned things about Caius which I had never known, he could sing and play the piano amongst other instruments and he would often sing and play to me, I also learned at the same time that I also could play the piano, it was something Edward had taught me in the life I'd forgotten but while I was tinkering with the keys one day when Caius had left me for a short time, I discovered I could play music and when Caius returned I was playing a piece he had recently played to me.

"So you have another talent Isabella?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders then stopped playing.

He sat back and watched me.

"Continue, let me see what you know, young lady."

I continued to play for a while longer and then he stopped me.

"Enough my love, I see you are quite talented; come to me now."

I came to him and offered him my lips to kiss which he did and enclosed me in his arms so our faces were close together.

"You've taught me something little one, violence doesn't satisfy one's lust for a woman only tenderness and my lust for you is satisfied each time you return to me."

I kissed him again but he continued to hold me and then to suckle me, my baby was showing by now and he massaged my abdomen as he drank; we remained like this for a long time until we finally resumed our lovemaking and then he sent me away, he was still thoughtful.

When I returned home I went immediately to the piano and started playing again, Edward heard me and came to see who was playing.

"So you remember playing the piano?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I taught you how to recall things from your memory which you had forgotten and that's how you recalled how to play, I taught you some more and so did Aro, you now play beautifully," he said.

'Do you play?' I wrote the question.

"Yes love would you like me to play for you?"

I nodded and he played a song I'd heard once before, my mind didn't recall the song but it was beautiful; it seemed that somehow it belonged to me and tears filled my eyes.

Edward looked up and saw me crying.

"What's wrong Bella?" he looked worried.

'This song has a certain familiarity to me, I don't know why but it's beautiful,' I wrote.

"It's a song I wrote for you when we first met, it's a lullaby and I haven't played it for quite a while now, you liked it when you first heard it," he said.

'I don't think I just liked it, I must have loved it because I love it now,' I wrote.

"I'm glad you love it," he said.

'Why did you write me a lullaby?'

"I had a reason for writing it but I'm trying not to jog your memory too much, I probably shouldn't have played it."

'Why shouldn't I remember, I thought that's what I should need to do?'

"Certain things in your past are not good things and Caius prefers you don't remember Bella," he told me.

'Do you agree with him?'

"Not completely but it's probably best, Thomàs and Aro think it best too," he told me.

'Were there some good things in my past?'

"Yes of course but those are things you're already aware of, you know who we are and your children, where you live etc."

'Was I a bad person, is that why I shouldn't remember?'

"No, absolutely not but bad things happened to you and even though we tried to protect you we couldn't; it seems to be in your nature for things to happen, that's why you lost your memory but in this case it might be for the best, you don't have nightmares anymore," he told me.

'I f I had nightmares, it must have been bad then but I'm not sure you should protect me from what my past was.'

"I think it's better for us to decide that because we know what happened to you," he was determined.

Edward continued to play to me, he seemed content that I was there; I sat on the stool next to him, he seemed distracted now that I was so close and stopped playing to kiss me.

'I have some kind of a bond with you, why is that Edward?'

"Do you know what you are?"

I shrugged, 'I'm a person, a woman,' I told him.

"You're a vampire," he told me.

'Aren't all of us the same?' I wasn't sure what a vampire was.

"All of us except Jenny, Jed, your mother and Rachel; they're human."

'Is that bad that they're human?'

"No it's bad that we're vampires."

'Oh, then I _am_ a bad person but all of you don't seem bad.' I wrote.

"We aren't bad vampires, we're good vampires but now we can't grow old and die like the humans can."

I was puzzled, 'Why would I want to get old and die?'

"It's God's plan and we can never be part of that plan, we must always dwell in the same state while the humans move on, one day your mother will die but you never will," he said.

'I'll miss her very much when that time comes,' I wrote, 'but what has that to do with our bond?'

"I made you into what you are, you were human and I made you into a vampire; you asked me to," he said.

He looked at me to watch closely my reaction.

'I must have loved you to want to be with you forever.'

He smiled, "You pleaded with me and I finally agreed, you have my venom running through your veins instead of human blood."

'I truly belong to you then, more than any other man.'

"I was the first man who made love to you, the first one to marry you and yes we are bonded together forever," he said.

'Why do I have other men who I desire to be with, I know I love you very much?'

"In our vampire world its usual for men to take what they desire, Aro was determined to have you so I agreed to share you, when Thomàs saw you he took his birthright as Aro's son to have you, the other men had rights too and asked that you would honor them; you eventually agreed although it was a difficult step for you to take," he told me.

'It doesn't seem bad to me to have so many men, in fact I like it,' I wrote.

"There was a time when you didn't like it, you came from the human world where women cleaved only to one man but in our world men and women can enjoy as many men or women as they choose; it was difficult for you to adjust."

'I like this world better, 'I wrote.

He nodded, "You do now but that's partly because since you became a vampire your libido has increased to the point that you need to have sex often."

'You know what my need is?' I was surprised.

"We all know and approve, before you lost your memory you would take time each day to find yourself a man to be intimate with but since Caius has ordered that you go to him now when you have a need, it seems to satisfy you."

I nodded, 'Caius satisfies me very much but he also teaches me about sex and how to get the most out of it, I'm amazed at how much pleasure I can give as well as that which I receive.'

"We all benefit from your lessons Bella, you were so unsure of yourself when we were first married and even though you pleased me, you were very innocent, now you're much more experienced and it suits us all; we all loved your innocence but now it's a pleasure to mate with you and receive fulfillment of the highest level."

He stroked my cheek, "I want you now my love."

I nodded and we went upstairs together, soon we were experiencing the pleasure we had spoken about; I couldn't help wondering why I'd previously been unable to accept what I'd been gifted with because to me this was a gift which Edward had bestowed on me.


End file.
